The Lost Wolf
by xxsupernaturalgalxx
Summary: An Arya and Gendry fanfiction. Warning this story contains spoilers for the events that happened after a feast of crows. This is the first chapter of many, I will release each chapter as soon as I'm done... hope u guys like it :
1. Chapter 1

GENDRY

_She was standing 5 feet away from him. She wore a tunic and breeches, her needle strapped to her hip. Her cropped hair was tangled and she was covered in dirt. _

_Gendry began walking towards her, his hand reaching out for his lost friend. Her grey eyes met his blue ones. _

"_Arya" he said, reaching out for her , beginning to hold her in an embrace._

_She stepped back, rejecting his embrace. She just stared at him. Her grey eyes filled with betrayal."You did this to me" she said._

_Gendry was confused for a moment and then he saw it. There was blood gushing out from her abdomen at unnatural speed. He could feel the hot tears on his face. "NO!" he screamed. "No Arya! Please!" he didn't know what he was asking of her. Asking her not to die? Not to leave him again?_

"_If it wasn't for you, I would have never left. The hound would have never found me and I'd still be alive." She accused. Her hands clutched her stomach, in an attempt to stop the bleeding. She looked back up at him and then it all happened so suddenly. Her head rolled off from her body, right in front of his feet. The tiny girl's body fell down to the floor, amerced with blood._

_Gendry looked up and saw the hound in front of him. His sword was dripping in the blood of his old friend, the blood of the girl he had come to love. He was smiling, no laughing. "You did this to her, boy" he accused. He continued to laugh._

_Gendry did not have a weapon in his hand. No sword, no spear, not even his hammer. But he still charged the hound, seeking revenge for the girl that he just murdered. The hound did not even flinch. He drew his sword and slashed it at Gendry._

He woke up in a thick layer of sweat._ "It was a dream"_ he said to himself. But at the same time it hadn't been, Arya was dead and even though the hound was the one to take her life, it had been Gendry's fault. Dream Arya was right, If he hadn't been so mean to her, she would have never ran off, the hound would have never captured her and she would still be alive.

He was jealous that day. Lord Beric squire, Edric Dayne had been talking with Arya. He was a Lord, she was a lady, practically a princess and he was nothing but a blacksmith. A bastard. After they returned Arya back to her mother and her brother Robb (the king of the North) she'd probably get married to Edric and become Lady Dayne.

She was upset when Edric told her who the lady was that sired a bastard with her father. Gendry snorted and told her something along the lines of that at least her father kept Jon, his father just abandoned him. "But he's dead." Gendry recalled saying, "and your father's dead too, so what does it matter who he lay with." Gendry regretted the words right after he said them. He knew Arya loved her father and was present the day the Lannisters executed him. Yoren had prevented her from watching the actual beheading but she was still there. She heard the sword that took her father's head, the cheers of the crowd. Gendry opened his mouth to begin to apologize but she ran off. They let her go. They knew she was upset and knew that Arya just needed a couple of minutes to herself. They knew she would come back to them when she was ready. But she never came back. Harwin, Anguy, Lem and Lord Beric went to go look for her, while the others set up camp. They'd find her Gendry said to himself and then she'll run into Edric's arms and become his lady wife, he thought bitterly.

Eventually the riders came back, Arya was not with them. She must have ran off, to find her family, herself. She'd find her way home, probably following the stupid moss or the trident.

A couple of days later, they looked into the fires. Lord Beric did not see anything that night but Gendry did. He was shocked, he saw a little figure in the flames running. Some boy, Gendry thought at first, but when the flames got clearer he knew it was no boy at all, it was Arya. There was a battle commencing around her and Arya was running the wrong way. She was running towards the battle, towards the castle. Tears rolling down her eyes and then she fell to the floor. The hound stood over her body, clutching an axe in his hand, towering over the limp girl.

Not long after that night that they heard about the Red Wedding. Arya's brother was slain, they cut off his head and sowed on the head of his direwolf in place. They slit her mother's throat and dumped her naked body into the river. Some people claimed they saw the hound there as well. The brotherhood questioned every man, asking if they saw a little girl or a little boy with the hound. Gendry walked away. Fighting back the tears, he knew the answer. He saw it in the fires. The hound killed Arya, hit her over the head with an axe. She was gone. The lost lady was dead and it was all Gendry's fault. He never told anyone about the vision in the fire, so they never abandoned their search to find Arya. They didn't know she was dead. So after sleeping at an inn for a night, Gendry did not rejoin the brotherhood to resume their search for Arya. He stayed at the inn and had never left.

Gendry left his bed and made towards the kitchen. Grabbing a skin of wine and amercing himself in it. He remembered the first day the brotherhood had arrived back with the Lady Stoneheart. She was supposed to be Arya's mother, but she was nothing but a rotting corpse. Lord Beric had gave his last life to bring back Arya's mother and she was determined to find her daughters and seek revenge for every man to harm her family.

Gendry shivered and took another swing at the wine skin. Wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. Gendry's thoughts kept returning to the day he last saw Arya. The day she ran off. He kept on thinking if only he wouldn't have been an arse, she would still be here. Yes, she might have been married to Edric Dayne, but she'd still be alive. He longed to see her again: her smile, her scowl, those dark grey eyes. He would do anything to just see her one last time, to hold her in his arms and tell her he was sorry. But he never could. It had been 7 years since the night of the Red wedding. Gendry had been two and twenty and Arya had just been dead.

"May I have a sip?" a soft voice called behind him.

Gendry turned around and saw a girl behind him. She was wearing a long black night gown that clung tight to her body. He could make out her round hips and the buldge of her breasts. Her long brown hair covering the top of her breasts.

_Jeyne. _

She had played this game before. Painting her face, wearing revelling clothing. All in an attempt to seduce Gendry. She loved him. Gendry knew that and she knew, he knew it, as well. A couple of years ago, she had come down to the forge and they had kissed. It was a soft and tender kiss, after Gendry pulled away and opened his eyes, he saw Arya's face. He gasped and walked away, leaving Jeyne all alone in the forge. She never gave up though. She would always seek Gendry out and try to recreate that moment.

Gendry wanted to love Jeyne, the way she loved him. He had kissed plenty of girls before, back in King's Landing, even bedded a couple of them. But everything had changed after he met Arya. He couldn't do it with the whore in the brothel and he couldn't do it now, with Jeyne. His heart belonged to someone else. It belonged to a girl who had been dead for 7 years ago and as much as he tried to move on, to forget her, he couldn't. He would always love Arya and she would be the only girl he would ever love.

He handed her the wine skin, but she did not take it. She just wrapped her hands around Gendry's waist, laying her head on his bare chest. "Why are you up so early?" she asked him.

"Couldn't sleep" he muttered. Suddenly aware of the state of his clothing. He was wearing nothing but his small clothes.

Jeyne squeezed him tighter, neither could I. She reached up and brushed her lips against Gendry's. Normally, he would walk away, leaving Jeyne were she stood or telling her that he did not want her that way. But he just stood there, letting Jeyne press kisses to his face and neck.

_Arya is dead._ He thought to himself. _She's gone and she's never coming back._

Gendry cupped Jeyne's face and kissed her. His tongue sliding into her mouth, meeting hers. Jeyne gasped and pulled him closer, wrapping her hands around his neck. Gendry lifted her up, his hands holding onto each of her thighs, carrying her towards his chamber.

The sun beamed down on them, after they were done. His seed still wet on Jeyne`s curls. She was tracing patterns on his chest with her finger. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist and the other tucked under his head. Jeyne kept pressing kisses onto his chest. "I love you" she stated.

Gendry said nothing, just squeezed her tighter bringing her closer to his chest. He wanted to say I love you too, but he couldn`t. His heart had turned to stone 7 years ago and not even Jeyne could awaken it. She was so beautiful and she wanted him. He wanted nothing more than to want her too, to be with someone, to be with anyone. But he didn`t want her and he didn't love her. He closed his eyes thinking about the girl he lost, the only person his heart would ever beat for.


	2. Chapter 2

ARYA

_The deer sprinted into a run. He was fast, but she was faster. She pounced on the deer, pinning it to the ground, it began to struggle. She sunk her teeth into his stomach, ripping out a large chunk of flesh. The taste of warm blood filled her mouth._

_The deer wailed and struggled harder, attempting to run free from his predator. She swallowed the meet in her mouth and tore into the deer's neck. It lay limp. _

_She noticed a small pack of wolves eyeing her prey. She bared her teeth and growled, so they ran off. _

_She knew the pack of wolves very well, she was once their pack leader. But she left them. She was now a lone wolf. She longed for her old pack, her first pack, her family. But now two of them were dead and the rest separated. _

_She turned her attention back on the food laying in front of her. She sunk her teeth into the corpse and resumed her meal._

The girl stirred awake in bed. _The wolf dreams again_, she thought to herself. Her eyes remained shut, the blanket still covering her body.

Those dreams didn't belong to her, they belonged to Arya Stark. A girl who was long gone.

She repeated the same speech, she gave herself every morning. You are not a wolf, you are no one. No one's do not have wolf dreams nor dreams about their family. No one's do not dream, for they have nothing to dream about.

Yet every night before bed, she said her prayers. Listing the people she vowed to kill. The people that meant nothing to her, but the people who Arya Stark had sworn to seek revenge on. Every night she would have her wolf dreams or dreams about the family she once had. Her father appeared in a lot of her dreams.

_No._ She said to herself. _Not her father, Ned Stark_. The man who had been beheaded almost 8 years ago. He wasn't anything to her, he was Arya Stark's father, not hers. And yet when she'd wake after those dreams she would be on the brink of tears. _Not today._ She'd always say to herself.

She opened her eyes and what she saw shocked her. She let out a gasp. She could... see? The girl who had been blind for 7 years could suddenly see again.

She raced out of bed, down the hall into the bathroom. She was nude, but she didn't care, no one came down these halls so early in the morning and even if they did, they paid no mind to her.

When she looked into a mirror she saw a stranger. She still looked much the same, as she last remembered. She was a tiny slip of a girl, with fair, smooth skin, who bore a couple of scars on her torso. She now had a slight curve of hips. Not as much as other women her age had, but more then she had when she had been a little girl.

Her age? She was now seven and ten. A woman grown. She had flowered 5 years past and now bore curls in between her legs and small round breasts. The baby fat she had was now gone, she could clearly see the shape of her bones and her muscles on her skin. She examined her face more closely. Her lips were fuller, she had bigger cheek bones and her face was more angular. Her brown hair, once tangled, dirty and cropped short; had grown slightly below her breasts now. Her curls were neat and covered her tiny breasts. She ran her fingers through her hair, it was smooth and shiny.

She felt like Sansa, she would stare in the mirror for hours admiring her beauty and that's what Arya was doing now. She never much cared for looks before but it always hurt her when people called her Arya underfoot or Arya horseface. She would pretend like it didn't phase her, but it always did. Although, no one could be saying the same thing to her now. She might have not been as pretty as her Sansa or how her mother had been. But she was still a pretty girl, perhaps like her aunt Lyanna.

_No. _She didn't have an aunt, she didn't know a Sansa and she wasn't Arya. She was no one. She ran back into her room donned her small clothes and her robe. The robe people wore who served the house of Black and White, the temple of the many faced God.

She made her way downstairs to go see the kindly old man, to tell him that she could see again. Once she reached his room she froze dead in her tracks. He was standing there at the door waiting for her, knowing that she was coming. He held a sword in his hand, but not any kind of sword.

_Needle._

They didn't do anything but stare at each other for a while. She could hear her heart thumping loudly in her chest, but she didn't move. Just stood there looking at the kindly old man with the sword in his hand,

"Who are you?" he finally asked. They had this conversation daily. He would ask her who she was and she would respond, stating she was no one. He would accuse her of lying and then she'd be on her way; either helping the waif with her potions, the cook with the meals or sorting through the items of the dead. She may have had lost her vision, but her other senses grew stronger, compensating for the eyes she had lost. She was still a useful server to the house of Black and White.

"Okay, no one. I have a task for you." He never called her no one before, he never called her anything. He had called her Arya Stark on the first day they met, but Arya Stark was not welcome here. So he never spoke that name again. He handed her the sword in his hands. At first she thought it was a trick, but she gestured her to take the sword, so she did. "Get rid of it." He instructed her.

She glanced down at needle. No. Not needle, the sword. It was not needle, it was just a sword, a stupid sword that did not belong here. Her brain kept telling her that it was nothing, to toss it away, just like she did her old possessions 7 years ago. But her heart, her heart spoke differently. It wasn't just a sword. It was Jon. It was her father, her mother, it was Robb, Sansa, Bran and Rickon. It was Winterfell. It was everything that she loved.

_No._ She said to herself, it was everything that Arya loved, but she wasn't Arya, she was no one. Just like she told the kindly old man; but, she knew she was lying to herself. If she was truly no one, the sword would mean nothing to her, she would have disposed of it already. If she was no one she would not have the wolf dreams. If she was no one, she would not long for the family and home that she lost. If she was no one...

"Who are you?" the kindly old man asked, interrupting her thoughts.

She did not hesitate, "I am Arya Stark."

"There is no room for Arya Stark here, she cannot serve."

She nodded. She took off the robe she was wearing and handed it to him. He opened the door to his room, "come with me" he instructed. She followed him to his chambers and he handed her a tunic, breaches and a bag of coins. "They were taken of a boy of three and ten, but it should fit you just fine."

He knew. She thought to herself. He knew that she had gotten her vision back, he knew that she would not be able to get rid of the sword. He knew she would leave. She didn't voice her concern, just donned on the clothes he gave to her. He was right, it was a good fit. Her breeches were a little loose, but she adjusted the belt, that came with it, to hold them up. Her tunic on the other hand, had been slightly tight at the top, revealing some of Arya's cleavage. She strapped needle into her belt loop and looked in the bag of coins. "That is enough to buy you passage on a ship, after that you are on your own." He stated.

Arya nodded and thanked the kindly old man. He didn't have to give her the money to begin with. She would probably have to go to the city and steal coin, they way how she was taught when she was Cat of the Canals. But he had given her coin and clothes and packed her off with some bread, meat and cheese and sent her on her way. When she approached the door the waif was standing there waiting for her.

"I will miss you." She said in Braavosi.

"I will miss you too." Arya replied back in the foreign tongue.

"He sent me to collect the coin." She stated.

Arya did not have to ask her what coin she was talking about. She knew they meant for her never to return. It was nothing personal she told herself. The only people that belonged here were no ones and people seeking death. She was someone, she was Arya Stark and she did not wish to seek death today. So she did not belong here. She handed the waif the iron coin that Jaqen H'gar had once given her. "valar morghulis" she said to the waif.

"valar dohaeris" the waif responded back. And with that she was off. She left the temple of the many faced God, never to return again.

She bordered a ship and paid her fare. She still had two silvers and a couple of coppers left in her sack. This was not the same ship that took her to Braavos, not the same ship were she had been Salty. But this was the ship that was going to take her back home. After the feasted, Arya went to her cabin and lay on the cot. She closed her eyes dreaming of Winterfell.


	3. Chapter 3

ARYA

The war of five kings was over, long ago. Queen Daenerys Targaryen now ruled the seven kingdoms. Arya had already heard these tales back in Braavos. The Lannisters had fallen, each slain by one another. King Joffery and Lord Tywin had been slain by the Imp and Queen Ceresi died by Jamie's hand.

_They got what they deserved._ Arya thought. At one point, Arya thought the Lannisters had been invincible, but they fell like all humans do. _Valar Morghulis_.

There had been plenty of talk about the Queen and her dragons. None of the gossip that the men spoke on the ship about the Dragon Queen was new to her ears, but there was something she did not know.

"I heard it's almost like what it used to be" she heard one of the crew members saying, "Lord Bran has restored Winterfell to its former glory. He controls the north now, that one. Who would think a cripple could be so powerful."

She spoke without thinking, "Bran Stark, I thought he had died back in the war, killed by Theon Greyjoy." When she heard those rumours for the first time it felt like someone hit her in the stomach with a lead pipe. It wasn't true, Arya thought to herself, but when she heard more people speaking of the terrible tale her heart sank. Theon had been like a brother to her, they grew up together. Theon, Robb, Jon, Sansa, Bran, Rickon and herself. They were family, yet Theon had slain her two younger brothers.

"The boys were never truly dead" the crew member responded, "The Stark boy lives, rules Winterfall with his younger brother and is aligned with their uncle who holds Riverun and their sister holding the Eyrie. Everyone knows that girl."

Arya kept her mouth shut after that, she could not let them clue in, on who she really was. The war may have been over, but she could not risk being separated from her family much longer, not when they were so close.

She listened to the rest of their gossip, none of them paying her any heed.

_Quiet as a shadow._ She reminded herself.

When the ship docked, Arya knew where she was going. At first, she was considering going to the wall to see her brother, who had now been Lord Commander of the night watch. Her heart ached for Jon. She missed him with all her heart.

The Night's Watch was not her home though. Winterfell, was the only home she knew and she longed for it.

Plus the Night's Watch was filled with unhonourable men. Rapers, pickpockets and murders, Gendry had once told her that.

_Gendry_.

She shook her head, attempting to clear her thoughts of the stupid bull-headed boy. She had saved them. Gendry and Hotpie both. She took them with her, when they left Harrenhall. She was going to bring them to Riverrun and take them in as guests. She had made them apart of her pack, but they had just abandoned her. For some reason, it didn't bother her much when Hotpie left her. She was upset to learn that he was not coming with them, but Hotpie had always slowed them down and he seemed happy with his new family. But Gendry... Gendry was a different story. When he joined the Brotherhood, it had seemed as if time had stood still. She had silently wept herself to sleep that night, she had not cried before that since Ser Ilyn beheaded her father.

She would forget about Gendry, she promised herself. That was easier said than done. She never thought of him in the day, since the hound had taken her, but at night... at night she had dreams about the boy she thought was her friend. It was strange, but Gendry frequented her dreams a lot. Hotpie and Lommy Greenlands, never once frequented her dreams, but Gendry appeared in her dreams more than her mother, Sansa, Bran, Robb and Rickon. Almost as much as her father, Jon and Nymeria.

Her thoughts were disrupted, when she came across a man selling horses.

"How much?" she asked him.

"Five silvers and that's for the scrawny one to. These ones range at seven," he gestured to some horses not that much better than the scrawny one, "the decent horses at ten and the black one for a dragon."

Arya eyed the black horse, it was a magnificent horse, it looked strong and more importantly, fast; but, she could let alone afford the scrawny horse, forget about the big one.

"I only have two silvers and a couple of coppers" she said sadly.

"Perhaps we can come to a trade, I can sell you a decent horse for those silvers and coppers, with something else you have that interests me." He smirked.

Arya didn't understand what the man was talking about. She didn't have anything else with her except for the clothes on her back and...

_Needle._

"The sword is not for sale" Arya responded coldly.

"Oh it is not the sword I was referring to." He said brushing her shoulder with his hand, "there are other things you have that a man desires."

Arya was shocked, the man must have been five and forty. He moved his hand down from her shoulders, squeezing her right breast. Arya reacted almost instinctively, she drew needle and ran it through the man's heart. His eyes popped in fear and disbelief as she struck him with the sword. "Valar Morghulis" she whispered, as she yanked her sword free. The man died seconds after she pulled the sword out of him and fell to the floor. Arya searched him for possessions, just like she was trained to do in the house of Black and White. She found a dagger and a pouch of coins filled with plenty of silver and even more coppers. She saddled the black horse and rode off. She stayed away from the King's road, there would be more outlaws in the woods, but Arya rather take her chances with them then risk being recognized.

When night fell, she set up camp. She didn't risk making a fire, outlaws ran these woods and she'd be outnumbered. Arya was not stupid, she knew she could not face all those men on her own. She chewed on the cold meat and stale bread, she stole off the ship. After she finished her meal, she lay on the grass and said her prayers, before drifting off to sleep.

_She was running. She had been running all day and grew tired with every minute that passed, but she could not stop now, not when she was so close. Eventually she could not bear it anymore, she was tired and hungry. She had waited for nearly 8 years, surely she could wait a couple more hours. The wolf rested near some bushes, concealing herself from enemies. So close she thought, yet so far away._

Arya woke with a jolt, when she heard the footsteps approaching her. She closed her eyes and let her ears do the seeing for her, just like she learned to do when she was blind. Judging from the footsteps there must have been two, maybe three men. She had to face them, she told herself. _The first sword of Braavos does not run._ Syrio's words echoed in her head.

"I'm hungry, my mouth thirsts for ale and my cock for whores." Arya heard the man say. Her heart sank, in her chest. She would recognize that voice anywhere. _Raff the Sweetling_. He was the man who killed Lommy. Arya tried to remember her old friend's face but had a hard time remembering. He had been a scrawny boy who complained a lot. That's the only bit, Arya could seem to remember. But he was still her friend and he did not deserve to die. Arya unsheathed needle. She was a wolf, she told herself; a wolf waiting to strike her prey.

"There's an inn not far from here" the voice, that was unmistakably Dunsen said, "you can drink all the ale you want and fuck the inn keepers daughters if you see fit."

"What if he only got sons?" Raff asked.

"Then you can fuck his sons." Dunsen laughed.

They both froze when they saw Arya's horse.

"Well, look at this one" Dunsen spoke, "aint she a beauty"

"Where do you think his owner is" Raff asked, unsheathing his sword ``I also have the thirst for blood."

"With a horse like this, might also be the man is a wealthy fellow, might even have a couple of Drag..." Dunsen`s words were cut short, Arya had stabbed needle, in his throat.

"Valar Morghulis" she said, as she drew needle back to her, and slid into her water dancing position. She was ready to fight the other man in front of her.

"You will die for that bitch" Raff proclaimed as he charged his sword to her.

"Not today" she proclaimed, as she slid easily away from Raff's sword. She then swung needle when his back was facing hers, but he turned around in time and his sword met hers. The steel sung as the swords met. The dance went on for a while, their swords meeting one another with every passing second. Arya saw her opening and she took it.

_Swift as a deer._ She whispered to herself and with that she slid herself in between Raff's legs and pushed her needle up.

Raff hollored, Taking advantage of his moment of weakness arya slashed needle at his throat. "Valar Morghulis" she said again as she watched Raff die in front of her.

It wasn't until they were both dead that Arya felt the pain. She looked down and noticed a gash a couple of inches below her left breast where Raff must have hit her.

If they were speaking the truth, Arya needed to find the inn, they were speaking about earlier and pray that she'd find a master. Before she saddled her horse, Arya went to dig through the men's possessions. Raff carried a large bag where she could store her items. She loaded it with the remaining of the food she had, the weapons of the slain men and one more item. She went to Dunsen's body, removed the bull helm from his head and shoved it into her bag. She would return the helm back to it's rightful owner, if she were to ever see him again. If he was still alive. Her needle and the bag of coin were tied tightly in her belt loop. She threw the duffle bag over the horse and saddled him. She kicked his side, with her leg and the horse bolted to a run. One hand was steered the horse, while the other clutched to her wound.

The pain was sharp and aching. Raff must have cut her deeper then she initially thought. If the wound was to get infected, Arya would have no hope of seeing her family again.

Syrio's head popped in her thoughts, "What do we say to the God of death?" he asked.

"Not today." She said aloud and continued to focus on the road up ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

GENDRY

He had been hammering anvil, the entire day. His body was covered in sweat, his muscles aching in agony, but he didn't care. He needed the distraction.

Jeyne had left two nights before, to collect food and supplies from a nearby village. Gendry wanted to come with her, but she refused. "Someone has to look after the children" she said. Gendry sighed knowing it was true, he had to stay behind. But it wouldn't be a week until she returned and he longed for her. Not in his heart, he had already explained that to Jeyne the night after he bedded her. He couldn't love anyone, but he longed for her in his loins. He was a man grown and he had needs. Needs Jeyne was more than happy to fill. Gendry had not had the touch of a woman for a long time and after remembering the pleasure he had with Jeyne, not even his hand could satisfy his desires anymore. So he kept himself busy in the forge; all he did for the past three days was: work, piss, sleep and eat.

Gendry put the hammer down and went inside the inn, it would be dinner time soon and Gendry was starving. He saw Willow standing at the front desk, he started to smile but froze when he saw what was in her hand. "Where did you get that?" Gendry demanded, gesturing to the silver in her hand.

"We had a guest check in, a few hours passed." She responded with a smile.

Gendry still felt uneasy with guests, he knew this was an inn and they needed coin but the idea of strange men living with them made Gendry shiver. "Don't you remember what happened last time we had guests?" Gendry snapped. There were two knights that came into the inn, after drinking all their wine they began to flirt with Willow, asking her how much coin it would cost for her maidenhead. Gendry became infuriated and threw them out. Luckily they had been drunk, so it hadn't been a challenge, but had they had been sober, Gendry's head might have been sitting on a spike somewhere in this inn.

"Relax Gendry, she's just a woman and she's alone. She's my age and size to and if she does try anything improper I'm sure you can handle her, with both hand tied behind your back." Willow responded.

"And where is our so called guest right now?" he demanded.

"She's had an injury, Master Alvin was attending to her wounds. If he is finished with her, then she is with Beatrice and Ruth, they are preparing her bath."

Gendry nodded. He remembered when Master Alvin first came to the inn. He was travelling, looking for a Lord who would require his services. There had been a fever going on at that time, several of the children were affected. Jeyne begged Master Alvin to tend to them, she offered him a complimentary welcome, with free food and wine, as long and as much as he wanted. The Master agreed and soon the fever had passed. Even the children who looked like they were sure to pass, soon recovered. The Master stayed with them ever since. "Food and shelter, is all that I truly need" he had said, "I cannot leave you kids without a Master, I shall stay as long as you shall have me." Gendry truly believed, Master Alvin had been the most incredible man he met. Not many people would give up the wealth of being a Lord's Master to take care of children. There was nothing but kindness in the Master's heart.

Gendry saw a boy coming inside the inn; he must have been five and ten, he had dark skin, curly hair and was covered in dirt. _Mycah. _He said to himself, remembering the boy's name.

"I watered and fed her horse, he's in the stables right now. Anything else you need Willow?" Mycah asked.

"Yes." Willow responded, gesturing to a large bag at her feet, "that belongs to our guest, bring it to her room for me. Last door on your right."

Mycah smiled, "perhaps if I'm lucky, she'll have just finished her bath."

He went to go reach for the bag but Gendry picked it up before he had a chance. "If we want more silver, we want our guests to stay longer and to do that we ought to not scare them away." He retorted swinging the bag over his shoulder and heading to the girl's room. He must have been more tired than he thought, the bag was really heavy. There was no way a girl would be to carry this on her own.

He knocked the door, of the girl's room. No one answered so he opened the door. He made for her bed, tossing her bag on top of it. It hit the mattress with a clang. Gendry recognized that sound anywhere, did the girl carry armour in her bag? Gendry shook his head, even if she had it was no concern to him. If she tried to stir up trouble, he would see to her. She was just a girl after all and if she was Willow's size, she would not be a threat. As Gendry made for the door he saw a tunic and breeches discarded on the floor. They had been soiled with blood. If she had been a woman, she certainly did not dress as one. Gendry only knew two woman, that preferred breeches over gowns.

The first had been Arya; he thought at first, the reason why she dressed the way she did was because she was trying to lead everyone into thinking she was a boy, in an attempt to hide her true identity. However, after everyone found out she was a girl, he still found her choosing her breeches over a dress. He remembered the day at The Peach, when Lady Smallwood had forced her to wear the acorn dress. Arya looked different in a gown, when he saw the rage in her face he burst out laughing. They had bathed her and dressed her up and Arya hated every minute of it. Any other lady would have loved to be pampered, but not Arya. She was different.

The second woman he thought of had been Brienne of Tath. At first he thought she was a man, but after she spoke he realised he was a she. She was a lady, yet she had become a knight, wore armour and seemed to be leading the two men with her. Arya would have loved her, he thought. She was everything she inspired to be.

When Gendry looked closer at the clothes he noticed something sticking out of it. He picked up the clothes on the floor and gasped. What he saw made his insides twitch, there was no mistaking the sword, concealed by the girl's clothes.

_Needle_.

A blinding rage fuelled inside Gendry. This was Arya's sword, it should be laid to rest with her body or with her family, not wielded by someone stupid thief.

He immediately picked up the sword and headed back to the bed. He opened the bag and in one swift movement, turned it over spilling the contents, outside. There had been swords, daggers, a couple stale slices of bread and...

His helm. The bull helm, that was taken from him the day he got captured. This was no innocent girl, Gendry thought to himself. This was an enemy. Someone from Harrenhal most likely. Parading around with his helm and Arya's sword. They weren't just possessions, Gendry worked hard on his helm, it was the first thing he took pride in. If only his mother could see it, he thought to himself. The helm had become a part of him, the bull they called him. But needle... needle had been given to Arya by her natural-brother Jon Snow, that sword meant more than some accomplishment or some sort of protection. It was the only memory she had of her family. The only thing she had that reminded her she was a Stark and now some girl stole it using it as her own sword.

He clenched his fists and heard the door knob twist open. He did not hesitate. He grabbed one of the swords on the bed. Not needle, he couldn't bear to look at, yet even touch needle for much longer. He grabbed one of the bigger swords and headed towards the door.

When the door opened, he saw no one on the other side. He went outside the room, clutching the sword in his hand when all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his hand, causing him to drop the sword. Had she just kicked him? He didn't have time to think, his attacker pounced on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Gendry couldn't breath. He tried clawing at his attackers hands, but they were glued shut. He was running out of air, his lungs were burning worse with every passing second. He needed to do something and he needed to do it fast.


	5. Chapter 5

ARYA

It took her a few days to find the inn. She unsaddled Swift – the black horse, she had named – and tied him to a post.

"Stay" she commanded. The horse bent down and began nibbling on the grass. Swift had been very well trained, strong and fast. She could understand why the man at the stables wanted so much for her.

Arya threw the bag over her shoulder and walked inside, one hand still clutching on her wound. She hadn't gotten a fever, like she expected. That was good, it meant the wound wasn't infected, not yet at least. She saw a girl at the front desk, who looked very similar to Arya except her eyes had been brown not grey. She gave Arya a big smile when she approached the inn. Arya couldn't remember the last time she smiled, it had been a long time ago. Arya kept her expression the same.

"I need a room" she declared, "I also require someone to tend to my wound" she said gesturing at her left rib cage.

"It is a silver per night, another silver if you require food and additionally one more for a master." The girl responded.

Arya reached into her coin purse and pulled out four silvers and handed it to the girl, "make sure there's also wine."

The girl smiled again, "yes my lady."

Arya froze. Did she know who she was? "I'm not a lady!" she snapped.

"Yes, no ladies travel through these woods alone and you certainly do not dress like a lady, I only meant it as a sign of respect." The girl responded

"Oh, I'm sorry." Arya didn't mean to yell at the innkeeper but she was still so nervous. She preferred sleeping in the woods, rather than an inn, but she really required a master.

"Leave your bag here, I shall see that someone takes it to your room" she responded pleasantly. "Mycah!" She called out to a young boy in the hall. "Call Master Alvin and tell him we require his services. Tell Beatrice and Ruth to assist him and after they are done, tell them to prepare a hot bath for our guest."

"Yes, Willow." The boy responded. Arya looked closely at him, she knew a Mycah once. He had been her friend, he helped her practice swords, but then the stupid Hound killed him.

This boy did not look like the Mycah, she knew. Her Mycah had been older with fair skin, red hair and was covered in freckles. This boy was a few years younger than her with dark skin, curly brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"I also have a horse" Arya added, "I tied him to a post outside."

"When you are done with that job Mycah, see that our guest's horse is fed and watered." Willow added.

"Okay." He said before running off.

"Thank you." Arya said to Willow.

The girl smiled, "It is our pleasure" she responded.

The Master attended to Arya's wounds, he offered her the milk of the poppy or dream wine, but Arya refused. The inn seemed to be run by children, which was a good sign for her; children were easy to kill, grown men would have been a challenge. But she couldn't risk falling into a deep sleep and having one of the children kill her and steal her gold. Arya had been very paranoid, Willow and the rest of them seemed nice, but she learned to stop trusting people a long time ago.

She trusted HotPie and Gendry, they had been her friends and yet they abandoned her. She trusted Theon, and he tried to kill Bran and Rickon. She trusted the kindly old man and he made her leave. Trust was not something that would come easy to Arya Stark, everyone who wasn't her or her family, was an enemy.

The master left her room. All done, the bandages should be fine in the water, but do not put soap over that area. I shall change them once again on the morrow.

"Thank you" Arya said as the Master left her room.

"It was my pleasure girl" he responded, "be careful on your journey, these woods are not always safe."

Arya nodded.

"Come let's go, Ruth and I shall draw you a bath." One of the girls said.

"I'll meet you there, let me just get undressed first."

The girls nodded and handed her a towel, "it's four doors down, on your left" one of the girls instructed her and with that they were off.

Arya removed her clothes and threw them on the floor. She hid the bag of coin under her pillow and hid needle under her discarded clothes. She then wrapped the towel around herself and headed to the bathroom. The water had been hot, Arya let out a whimper of pleasure. The two girls, scrubbed Arya till she was clean.

As Arya began drying herself off, one of the girl`s handed her a blue gown. "It`s Willow`s" the girl said, "she said she didn't mind you borrowing."

"Tell her I said thank you, but she has done me too much kindness, I do not want to ask much more of her." Arya lied. The real reason for rejecting the garment, was that she despised gowns. She preferred her tunic and breeches, soiled or not.

The girls nodded and left the room. Arya wrapped the towel around her body and began heading for her room. She would get dressed and then she would eat. Arya was starving.

She froze when she heard noises coming from her room. It sounded like someone was rummaging through her bag.

_Stupid._ Arya thought. She knew she couldn`t trust the people at the inn, one of them had been trying to steal her stuff. This was a terrible thief she thought, he or she made way too much noise, easily giving themself away. They had to be quiet like a shadow, as Syrio once taught her; but this person had just been loud and stupid.

Arya`s hand moved towards her hip for her needle, she grasped nothing but air. _Stupid_. She said to herself, _you left needle in the room._

_Those who fear losing, have already lost._ Syrio`s voice rang in her head. _No._ She said to herself, _I will not lose_. Arya was smart and the person in her room was stupid, she would defeat him, armed or not. If Syrio was able to defeat all those men with only a practice sword, she could face the person in her room unarmed.

She reached for the doorknob. She heard the noise in the room stop and heard the person draw a sword. Arya swung the door open and hid behind the door, waiting for her prey.

She heard footsteps approaching her and then saw the shadow of a man in the hallway. He was bigger then she expected but Arya did not hesitate. That`s all it took in a battle, one hesitation and you were dead.

_Quick as a snake _she said to herself, as she kicked the man`s hand causing him to drop his sword. It flung the wrong way, it was closer to him then it was to her. She could not go for the sword, so instead she jumped on the man`s back wrapping her hand around his throat.

The man grunted and began clawing at her hands, but Arya`s hands were locked tight. She could feel his body tense, he knew he was going to die. All of a sudden he ran backwards, slamming Arya against the wall. She let out a gasp, she did not see that coming. For a moment, her hands came lose, but she quickly adjusted them back on his throat, tightening her grip.

The man tried the same thing again, running back into the wall. _Stupid._ Arya thought as she quickly let go of him and slipped around to get the sword. The man slammed himself against the wall, howling in pain. She grabbed the sword and leaped on his chest, sending him on the floor.

She brought the sword over her head, as she plunged the sword down towards the man's chest she said, "Valar Morg..." Arya froze. She finally took a look at the man she was about to kill.

The first thing she saw was his eyes. _Blue._ Like the first colour she had seen, when she got her vision back. Like the colour that her friend`s eyes had been as they journeyed to the wall with Yoren.

_Gendry._ He was no longer a boy now, but a man grown. If it was even possible, he had grown stronger and had more muscles. He was covered in sweat, his coal black hair clinging to his face.

His eyes were full of hate and loathing. She had seen that look before, it was the same look he gave to one of the men who struck her, when they were kidnapped. It was the same look he gave to the man at the brothel, when he told him she was his sister.

_Kill him. _A voice in her head told her. _He left your pack, he abandoned you, he doesn't deserve your mercy._ Arya`s hands were shaking, she couldn`t do it. He might have been a stupid bull-headed boy, but he had still been her friend. Arya tossed the sword to the side.

Gendry`s eyes went from hate to confusion. Then he narrowed his eyes, as if he was studying her.

"Don`t hurt yourself" Arya heard herself say, "there is a shortage of stupid bull-headed boys in the world and it would be a shame if we lost one."

His eyes widened in shock and there was something else in his expression that Arya could not read, "Arya?" he asked in disbelief.

She punched him in the ribs and Gendry grunted, "what kind of lady..." he began but froze when Arya wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her head into his chest. Gendry`s arms wrapped around her back, crushing her into his chest.

They said nothing, for a while. Just layed there on the floor holding one another. Arya then, slid off the boy, under her and headed into her room, she did not bother closing the door. She heard Gendry pick up the sword on the ground as he followed her inside.


	6. Chapter 6

GENDRY

He was running out of air, his lungs burning worse with every passing second. He needed to do something and he needed to do it fast.

He slammed his body against the wall, crushing the girl trying to choke him. She let out a gasp and he felt her hands loosen for a moment but then she wrapped her hands back around his throat so quickly, that he was unable to shake her off.

So he did it again, but this time she let go of him in the last moment causing Gendry to feel the full force of the wall he just slammed into. He hollered in pain and before he knew it, he went crashing to the floor.

He came face to face with his attacker. She had been a small girl... no a woman, he judged after inspecting her more closely. She was so small and only some subtle features, like the slight curve of her hips and the slight bulge in her chest, indicated she was older then she looked. Her hands grasped the sword and she spoke something, in a foreign tongue, that he did not understand. _This was it,_ he thought to himself, he had been beaten and by a small girl at that too.

He braced himself for death, he would now finally be with his Arya, the girl he had failed.

But the attacker froze, the sword still clutched in her hands, her eyes studying Gendry_. Why can't she just get this over with?_ He thought, _just kill me already_. But instead the girl tossed the sword to the side, her eyes never leaving his.

What in seven hells was she thinking? If she meant to spare him, he would not be so grateful in return. His life meant less to him then the revenge for the girl he had lost. He would not hesitate to kill the girl, who stole Arya's sword.

"Don`t hurt yourself" the girl said, "there is a shortage of stupid bull-headed boys in the world and it would be a shame if we lost one."

Gendry's eyes widened. No it couldn't be, she was supposed to be dead! He took a closer look at the girl on top of him. She looked like Arya well enough, but this was a woman grown. Whenever, he thought of Arya, he thought of the boyish-looking child Arry, covered in dirt with her short cropped hair. But her hair was long and curly, drops of water were falling from her hair onto his chest – which indicated she had been freshly washed. Her face was clean of dirt and he noticed the freckles on her nose that he never saw before. Her voice was different too; she had an accent of some sort. Not the same Northern accent she once had, but one that was unfamiliar to him. His eyes drifted from her face to her body. She had a bosom and hips, he blushed when he realised that all she was wearing was a towel. But then he looked into her eyes, her eyes gave away her true identity. They were grey and empty, the same eyes that the lost girl had. "Arya?" he managed to choke out.

She punched him. Gendry grunted, yes this was defiantly the same Arya. He found himself responding, "what kind of a lady..." and then she hugged him.

Gendry did not flinch, he wrapped his arms around her body. She was so tiny, he thought as his hands stayed wrapped around the girl. He never wanted to let go, he could stay in this embrace for the rest of his life and die with a smile on his face. He could feel his heart stirring awake, he could feel the butterflies in his stomach and he could feel the warmth growing inside him. He could also feel the tears swimming in his eyes, not tears of grief, but tears of joy. His thoughts were interrupted when the girl let go of him and walked into her chambers. She left the door open so Gendry picked up the sword on the floor and followed her inside.

He wanted to ask her so many questions, like where she had been, what happened with her and the hound, was she okay, did she know the truth about her family. He wanted to tell her that he missed her, that he was sorry, that she was right he was just a stupid bull headed boy. But Gendry was at a loss for words, he just stared at the girl in front of him.

She took her towel off. She was more beautiful then he could imagine. She was lean, he could clearly see each bone and muscle in her body, covered in a layer of flawless ivory skin. Her ass was firm and there was a thin layer of dark curls in between her legs. She had a couple of scars on her stomach and back and a bandage just below one of her breasts... her breasts. They were so small and round, like the crabapple she once hit him with. He felt the urge to cup them and give them a gentle squeeze, Imagineering the softness of them.

Gendry felt himself stiffen, he looked down at his breeches and could see his cock jumping out. He wore lose pants today, for that he was lucky, as it wasn't as noticeable; but, it was clearly visible what his body was doing and he felt himself blush. "What in seven hells are you doing?" he scolded her.

Arya was donning on her clothes, that were previously on the floor. "Getting dressed stupid, what does it look like I'm doing."

"Did you just happen to forget that I am here?" he challenged.

"So what does it matter? I've seen you naked plenty of times, why can't you see me?"

Gendry felt his face getting redder, "that was different, you were a child back then, now you're a... a..."

"A woman." She finished his sentence.

"Yeah" he said as his eyes looked at the ground.

He felt something being placed on his head, he looked up and saw Arya – now dressed – placing his helm on his head. "I promised myself I'd give this back to you one day." She said.

"How did you get it?" he asked.

"I ran into Dunsen and Raff on my way here, so I killed them. Raff was the one who ended up giving me, the wound."

Gendry shuddered. The thought of dream Arya's head rolling to his feet came to mind. "I missed you" he said.

"No." Arya countered, "If you missed me, you would have never left."

Gendry felt a sharp pain in his chest, she was still upset about him joining the brotherhood. "I never meant to hurt you." He stated.

Arya did not respond, she just looked at him. So he continued, "Arya where have you been?"

"I'll tell you after dinner" she said, "I'm starving."

With that they left her room and went to the dining hall. They were served mutton with rice and baked potatoes. He noticed that Arya was drinking wine, but Gendry stuck to water.

She was taking to Willow and the other children in the inn. She told them her name was Nymeria and that her father had been a sellsword. She said that her father had once been a loyal worker for the Starks and she now wished to enlist her services with them, now that Winterfell was being rebuilt.

For desert they had lemon cakes, Gendry knew how much Arya loved them so he gave her his share. Willow eyed him suspiciously, but Gendry did not care. The only thing he cared about, was the girl sitting beside him, stuffing herself with the lemon cakes.

"I work in the forge" he said to Arya, "I'm a blacksmith. I've been told I forge very good armour and weapons, perhaps you'll be interested in buying some, Nymeria."

He wanted to get her alone, he spent the entire dinner thinking of questions he wanted to ask her, things he wanted to say to her and now was his time to do so.

"Alright" she said, playing along. "Let's see these so called weapons."

Arya had a slight stumble in her walk, from the wine. When they approached the forge, Arya lay down on Gendry's cot, stretching out her legs. "Do you always sleep here?" she asked.

"Only sometimes. When I've been working all day, I'm too tired to go back to the inn, so I just sleep here. "

Arya nodded. They said nothing for a while and then Gendry began asking her his questions. "How long are you staying?"

"Only a day, maybe two, to regain my strength."

"Where are you heading?" Gendry already knew the answer to this question, but still wanted to hear her say it.

"To Winterfell, back to my family."

"Why now? The war of five kings ended ages ago, why didn't you return home as soon as it was over?"

"Because, I didn't know my brothers were alive until a few days ago." She responded

"Where have you been?" Gendry's voice grew a little sharper now, "you have been missing for seven years, everyone thought you were dead."

"In Braavos" she responded, now sitting up on the bed.

"What in seven hells were you doing in Braavos?" Gendry's voice getting a little louder now.

"I was trying to forget my old life, I tried becoming no one, but it didn't work, so now I'm here." She responded, now getting up from the bed, her hands planted on her hips.

Gendry was screaming now, "We all thought you were dead and you were in Braavos, trying to forget yourself? Are you really that selfish? Did you not care? Did you not think about what your family must have been going through?" _What I have been going through? _He almost said.

"I was trying to forget Arya Stark" she was screaming too now, "because her life sucked. Do you know what it`s like? To be alone? To have an emptiness inside you, were there once was joy, love, sadness and anger. To feel nothing? To have every single thing, you`ve ever known and loved taken away from you?"

"Yes! I do!" he shouted back.

"How? Who in seven hells have you ever lost, Gendry? You never knew your father and your mother died when you were young, you even admitted that you don't remember her much. So how could you possibly understand that pain?"

"Because that`s how I felt when I lost you" Gendry could see the tears swimming in Arya`s eyes and he could feel the tears swimming in his own, "I thought you were dead and I have been blaming myself for the past seven years. I thought, maybe if I hadn`t been such an arse to you back then, that you`d still be alive!"

"Really?" Arya challenged, "because, I didn't see you get all that upset when Lommy died. It had been your fault too, if you weren`t stupid enough to get yourself captured."

"Lommy was different."

"How so?"

"Because, I didn`t love Lommy! I loved you!"

Gendry saw Arya freeze, her eyes widening in shock.

What in seven hells did he just say? Did he just tell her, that he loved her? Was he mad?

Arya was silent, her eyes still glued on Gendry`s. Why wasn`t she saying anything? He just told her, he loved her and she couldn`t even dignify that with response. Arya never shut her mouth, even when he wanted her to be quiet and now out of all times, she chose to be silent?

Say something, he wanted to beg. Anything. Gendry opened his mouth to say something to her, but nothing came out.

So they just stood there, staring into one another`s eyes.

_Note from the author: _Oh snap! Cliff hanger :D I won't be releasing two chapters today, like I did yesterday. I know boo, i suck Dx School is starting on Monday and I really haven't been doing any of my homework, for reading week Don't worry, a new chapter will still go up tomorrow, I'm just trying to keep up the frequency of these updates and if I release more then one chapter a day, that wont happen anymore Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did.


	7. Chapter 7

ARYA

Arya froze. She looked at Gendry with disbelief. Did he just say, what she thought he said? Had he just told her that he loved _her_?

Arya's thoughts trailed back to when they were younger. The time when they were in Acorn Hall, wrestling in the smithy. The time in the brothel, when Gendry told the old man that Arya was his sister. The anger in Gendry's eyes, when she would talk to Edric Dayne. Was it possible? Had he truly loved her?

He couldn't have. She might have been decent to look at now, but she still lacked the curves that a woman her age should have. It had been worse when she was a child, people would call her Arya Underfoot or Arya Horseface. She remembered the time when, the whore in the brothel was flirting with him. Had he rejected her because he wanted Arya? She couldn't put a face to the whore, but she remembered that she was pretty. If Gendry truly picked Arya over her, he was even more stupid then she thought.

She felt her stomach twist when she looked into Gendry's eyes; it was a somewhat pleasant feeling. She saw him open his mouth to say something but he closed it seconds after. Gods, why was he so stupid? He just told her that he loved her and now he couldn't say anything!

Arya opened her mouth, but closed it back again, at a loss for words. She just stared at the boy – no the man – in front of her. She looked at Gendry, in a way she never looked at him before; in a way she never looked at anyone before. He was handsome, she judged. He had beautiful blue eyes and shaggy black hair. He was well built and his muscles were large and well defined. Arya knew she was blushing now. She held her breath when Gendry began walking towards her. She felt her heart beat faster with every step he took closer to her.

His hands cupped her face and he bent down so his face and hers were at the same level. "I love you, Arya." He said again, his breath hot on her face.

She wanted to run away, she wanted to punch Gendry in his stupid mouth; but the truth was, that's not what she really wanted at all. In one swift movement, Arya pressed her lips onto his.

The knot in her stomach, seemed to twist harder, but again, the feeling was pleasant. One of Gendry's hands slid away from her face, onto her back, pushing her closer towards him. Arya's hands were tangled in his hair.

She moaned, when his tongue reached into her mouth, meeting hers. Arya's heart felt like it was coming back to life. As if it had been frozen a long time ago and now Gendry was melting the ice away.

Arya felt both of Gendry's hands slide to her bum, pulling her so close, that she could hardly breathe. Arya's hands slipped away from his hair and began tugging at his shirt.

Gendry froze. He pushed Arya away so hard that she stumbled back a couple of steps, nearly falling to the floor.

"Arya... we can't... you're a lady... this is improper" Gendry was fumbling, his face as red as the wine she was drinking earlier.

Arya walked closer to him. With every step she took forward he took a step back, until his back was pressed against the wall of the forge. Arya pressed into him, she stood on her tiptoes, this time coming to level with him and cupping his face, "I thought I told you, I'm not a lady." She stated.

"Arya this isn't right, you're still a maiden. It isn't proper... not till you are wed." Gendry froze and narrowed his eyes, "Oh Gods, you are still a maiden, right?"

Arya blushed, dropping her gaze from Gendry, "yes" she whispered. She gathered up her courage and looked back up at him. "But I don't care. I'm not a little girl anymore, I can make my own decisions and... and... I love you too." She remembered all the dreams she had about Gendry, the way how her heart cramped when he joined the brotherhood, the way how she blushed when she first saw him bare. She did love him, she always loved him; but it took her until now to realise it. Gods, maybe Gendry wasn't the stupid one after all.

Gendry's hands wrapped around her waist, "Arya, you don't know how badly I want this, but your honour."

"With all the deceit, this realm has been through, who bloody well cares about honour anymore." With that she pressed her lips against him once more. He moaned into her moan and kissed her back, more fiercely then before. He picked her up, with one hand on her waist and the other wrapped in her hair. As he laid her on the cot, she tugged at his breeches. He helped her pull it off. She saw his cock, it was standing up. She remembered the men, back in the brothel at Braavos. There cocks would stand up too, whenever the whores began pressing themselves onto them, but Gendry's was bigger. Much bigger.

He took off her tunic, in such a desperate haste that he ripped it. She moved her hips up, helping him remove her breeches and her small clothes. When they were both bare, Gendry kissed her again. He laid on top of her, shifting his weight, so he would not hurt her. His hands travelled up her waist, grabbing a hold of her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze. Arya gasped as he broke his mouth away from her face latching it, on her right nipple. Arya moaned and dug her fingernails into his back. He bit playfully at one of her nipples and she kicked him. That only made Gendry laugh, infuriated she kicked him again. He grabbed onto her leg and pulled it up as he pressed into her.

Arya gasped as she felt a sharp pain. It was similar to the pain she had when Raff had cut her. She looked down and saw blood. Gendry pushed into her again and it still hurt, but less than it had before. She heard a tear, as her body was trying to accommodate Gendry into her. The third time he pushed in, she felt nothing but pleasure. Arya wanted him closer, him deeper inside of her. She pushed her hips up as he pushed into her. Gendry moaned her name. She bit her lip, from screaming out his, tasting the blood in her mouth. She remembered the whores back in Braavos, remembering what they used to do to please men. With that thought, Arya flipped Gendry on his back and began to straddle his lap, rocking into him, in a fast tempo. His hands moved to her hips, encouraging her movements. Forcing her to move faster and press into him harder. She crashed her lips on his again, suppressing the moan that escaped both their mouths. Gendry's hands started moving her hips faster, Arya screamed as she felt her body shake, exploding with pleasure. She soon felt something warm pour into her. Gendry let out one more moan and went limp under her. She fell on top of his chest. They were both covered in sweat and panting heavily. A few minutes later, he pulled her off him and laid her to the side of his bed, cradling her head on his chest.

"I love you" he repeated once more.

"I know stupid" and with that Arya fell into a deep sleep, wrapped in the arms of the man she loved.


	8. Chapter 8

GENDRY

Gendry woke up that morning feeling the happiest he's ever felt, in his lifetime. He had finally found out the girl he loved had been alive all these years, he told her that he loved her and most importantly she told him she loved him back. Last night, they had made sweet love and Gendry had never felt so complete.

That night he dreamt about all the adventures they had when they were younger, except in his dream, Arya wasn't the boyish-looking girl he had known all his life. This dream Arya, was the woman that she had now become.

His eyes still shut, he reached over to the girl laying beside him on the cot.

_Nothing._

His hand just hit the bed. In an instant he opened his eyes and sat up. There was no one there.

Gendry pushed the hair away from his face with his fingers. Had it been all a dream? Just a part of his imagination?

He did not try and stop the tears of frustration, pouring down his face. _It couldn't be._ He thought to himself, _It had been so real._

He got up from the bed removing the blanket. There were blood stains on the cot, from when he took Arya's maidenhead.

It wasn't a dream. But if it wasn't a dream, where in the seven hells was Arya? Gendry froze, she said she would be leaving in the morning; but she couldn't have left, could she? Not without saying goodbye.

Gendry pulled on his breeches. He looked around for his shirt but couldn't find it anywhere. He found Arya's tunic, but it would not do. It was much too small for him and more importantly it was ripped.

Bare chested, Gendry ran out of the forge.

He saw Mycah tending to the horses. Gendry did not recognize one of them. _Arya's horse._ It was a large horse, solid black. Gendry did not know much about horses, but he could tell that this was a good breed. Better than any of the horses, the inn had owned.

He went to Arya's room. He heard voices on the other side of the door. _She was still there, _Gendry sighed in relief and knocked on the door.

"Come in" he heard Arya call.

He walked into the room and saw Arya wearing his old tunic, she was pulling it as high up it would go, without revealing her breasts. Master Alvin seemed to be tying new bandages on her wound.

"All done, my girl." He had said, "Alright, now you be careful out there; the war might be over and winter might have passed, but these roads are still dangerous. Especially for a young woman like yourself.

Gendry knew Arya had been anything but helpless. If she wanted to, she could kill Gendry with ease, she almost did yesterday. She hated when people would suggest otherwise; she was a warrior, despite her tiny stature, Arya was a force to be reckoned with.

If Gendry had said the words that Master Alvin just spoke to her, she would have punched him in the ribs; but, Arya just smiled and thanked the master.

When he left the room, Gendry sat beside her on the bed. "I see that you stole my tunic" he joked.

"Well you ripped my only one, or would you rather me walk around topless." She smirked.

"I don't want any other man to see you like that." Gendry knew she was joking, but he could not stop the anger, harshening his voice.

Arya did not seem to be offended though; there was clearly something else on her mind. "I'm leaving today. Willow said that I could stay for breakfast, but then I'm on my way back to Winterfell.

"I'm coming with you." Gendry responded immediately. He lost her once; he was not prepared to lose her for the second time.

"I don't want you to leave your home for me." She responded

"This never was my home. I've never had a home Arya, not truly. All I know is, last night was the happiest night of my life. You are the only person in the world that I care about, Arya. I won't lose you again."

Gendry looked into her eyes, he could see the tears swimming in her eyes, but she chocked them back. "Do you really mean that?" she asked.

Gendry had never seen this side of Arya before. She had always been fierce and strong. For the first time ever, she looked... vulnerable.

He cupped her face, "I do" he promised. He bent down and brushed his lips against hers. It was meant to be a chaste kiss, but the sparks went off, as soon as their lips touched. His tongue, met hers passionately. Her hands were wrapped around his neck and his, her waist. She moved into his lap, sitting on her knees now, so their faces were on the same level. He flipped her on her back and she moaned, their lips never parting.

His hands began tugging at her breeches and she pushed him away, "they are expecting us for breakfast" she gasped.

Gendry smirked, "not before we have desert." With that, he pushed himself into her.

They went downstairs together. No one seemed to notice that Arya was wearing his tunic, from last night and both of their hair had been tangled. No one, except Willow. She eyed them carefully, Gendry met her gaze but none of them said a word.

"So Nymeria" Willow finally said, "did you like any of Gendry's armour?"

"Oh yes." Arya said with a smirk, "he's very talented."

"Are you thinking of purchasing any?"

"Not for myself, but I'm sure my brothers would fancy his work."

"Are they going to come here to buy any?" Willow asked.

"No I'm going to them." Gendry said. The table that been full of laughter, screaming and chattering a few seconds ago, had now gone silent.

"You're leaving?" Willow asked.

"What's the point of having a blacksmith, when no one requires his work?" Gendry asked, "I will be better off with Nymeria."

Arya put down her fork and left the table. Gendry followed her out. Once they were outside, Arya started screaming at him, "you are leaving them just like you left me!"

"What, so you expect me to stay and be miserable for the rest of my life?" Gendry challenged.

"No, but they need you here."

"Is that an order, m'lady?"

Arya screamed as she kicked him. He caught her and she fell on the ground with a thud. She lurched back up again and began punching him the ribs. He caught her wrists, lessening the blows. When she realised the fight was lost, she rested her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "do you want me to stay here?" he asked her.

"No... but"

Gendry cut her off, "So what's the point of us both being miserable. Most of the boys will be men soon and they might not be as big as me and they might not be as strong as me; but they are still men. They will take care of Willow and all the other girls and they will do just fine without me."

Arya nodded, burying herself deeper in his chest. "I want to go home" she stated. Gendry nodded, "then it's off to Winterfell we go."

Mycah saddled up Arya's horse. "It's big enough for us to both ride" she whispered in his ear. "Plus with you attempting to ride a steed, it will be winter again, once we reach Winterfell."

Gendry smirked. Arya went to Willow and handed her a dragon. Willow's eyes widened in shocked. "How... why..."

"Because, I'm stealing your blacksmith. Plus you guys have been so good to me and you need it more than I do." Arya replied.

"But Nymeria it's too much" Willow began. Gendry knew it wasn't too much. Arya was a highborn lady, they practically shat dragons.

"I have plenty of coin, I won't be missing this one." She stated.

Willow gave Arya a firm embrace, "thank you" she said.

Arya mounted the horse with ease. Gendry was about to get on, when a voice stopped him, "did you guys have a party while I was gone?"

_Shit._ Gendry had forgotten all about her. He turned around and saw Jeyne on her horse. She wasn't looking at him nor Willow nor any of the other children. Her eyes were glued on Arya, a look of pure anger in those green eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

GENDRY

Gendry forgot all about Jeyne. He never thought of her, when he insisted to travel to Winterfell with Arya. But now there she was, sitting on her horse, giving Arya the dirtiest look he'd ever seen.

He knew it had been his fault. He should have never bedded Jeyne, he knew she loved him and yet he bedded her anyways; telling her that what they were doing had been meaningless, that it was just sex. Jeyne said she understood but Gendry knew she hadn't. He knew she still loved him, but he was being selfish and lied to himself, believing that they were on the same page.

He knew he had no reason to be angry at Jeyne, but she had no reason to be angry at Arya either. It was Gendry's fault, he was to blame. He could not stop the anger growing inside him, every time Jeyne looked at Arya.

"Gendry's going to Winterfell" a little girl proclaimed, "he's going to be a blacksmith for the Starks. Nymeria is going to be a sellsword there too, they were going to travel there together."

Gendry saw the hurt in Jeyne's eyes. He should have been the one to told her and she should have not caught him leaving, like this. "How very nice. Before you leave Gendry, would you mind helping me unload the supplies."

Gendry nodded. The other children went to help Jeyne as well, but Willow stopped them with a look. Arya looked down at Gendry, in confusion. "I'll be right back" he promised her. Arya nodded. Gendry headed into the inn. Jeyne left the horse outside, tied to a pole. She went inside the inn leaving the door open for Gendry, he closed it behind him when he walked inside.

Jeyne began sobbing, laying her head on his chest. "You're leaving? You're leaving me? Without even saying goodbye?"

Gendry wrapped his arms around her. He may have not loved Jeyne, but he still cared for her and it pained him to see her hurting. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking..."

Jeyne broke away from him, "No! You weren't thinking! You're just going to abandon us? You're going to leave us here to rot? Why Gendry? Why!"

Gendry did not have a good answer for her. He was leaving because, he loved Arya; because, she was going to Winterfell and he couldn't bear to be parted from her once more. But he couldn't tell Jeyne that. "Nymeria's father was a sellsword for the Starks before they fell, she says she wants to go back and serve them now that Winterfell has risen once more. They need a blacksmith too and no one really requires a blacksmith here, so..."

"Don't lie to me Gendry!" Jeyne interrupted him, "you think I didn't see the way you looked at her? I had been gone for less than a week and you crawl into another woman's arms?"

"Why would you care anyways?" Gendry challenged, "you and I both agreed what we had wasn't serious. It was just sex, remember Jeyne?"

"What can she offer you that I can't? What's so special about her anyways? What does that bitch have..."

Gendry's hand connected with Jeyne's check. The blow had been harder then he intended. Gendry never struck a woman before, the furthest he's ever gone was play-fight with Arya. He did not mean to hit Jeyne, but he could not stand her insulting Arya.

He expected her to cry again, to hit him back. But instead she locked her eyes onto Gendry, one hand still clutching the check he hit and said, "I shall wear this as a badge of honour."

"If you insult Arya one more time, I'll honour you again." Gendry responded.

Jeyne blinked in confusion, "Arya?"

_Shit._ Gendry's eyes narrowed, trying to think of a lie to save his skin; but, it was too late. Jeyne had discovered the truth.

"You are going to Winterfell, with Arya? Is that woman out there Arya Stark?" Jeyne laughed, "oh this is good. This is too good."

"If you tell anyone, I'll..."

"What are you going to do?" Jeyne interrupted, "kill me?"

"Yeah" Gendry responded. Jeyne's eyes widened in shock. Gendry didn't think he could kill Jeyne, he had just been lying to protect Arya; however, if she put her life at any risk, Gendry would not hesitate. "No one will know what we just spoke of or I will make sure that would be the last conversation you ever had." He had not meant it. She looked to be in the brink of tears again. Gendry knew that it felt like he just stabbed a knife in Jeyne's heart. He wanted so badly to tell her that he was sorry, that it was all a lie. A part of him knew, if he had never met Arya it would be Jeyne, whom Gendry loved; but that had not been the case. He met Arya and fell in love with her, they made love and his heart belonged to her.

"No one will know." Jeyne promised.

Gendry nodded, fighting back the urge to hug Jeyne, he walked out the door and saddled Arya's horse. "Let's go." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Arya nodded, she kicked the horse on its side and they were off. Gendry had felt like shit a few moments ago, but now with his arms wrapped around Arya everything felt right. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"You bedded her" It had not been a question. Arya was a smart girl and he knew she would be able to piece together his relationship with Jeyne and himself.

So Gendry did not bother lying to her, "yes. I thought you were dead at the time. I never loved her though, I told her that much. The only relationship we had, was a sexual one. Just to satisfy both our desires."

Arya nodded, "have you ever bedded anyone else?"

"A couple of girl's back in King's landing" Gendry admitted.

"Did you love any of them?"

"Just one. A high-born lady, but a terrible one at that. She punches me and throws things at my head, she curses, plays with swords, ow!"

Arya elbowed him in the ribs, laughing. "I do not play with swords, I fight with them." She declared.

"I can see that m'lady, you almost skewered me back at the inn."

Arya laughed, they bantered on all day. She was a good rider, they were making quick pace. He remembered the time when Arya, Hotpie and himself were riding to Riverrun, after they escaped Harrenhal. It was obvious now that Arya had been riding slow, so they could keep up with her. His mind also drifted back to the time when she found out the brotherhood had been taking her to Lord Beric first. She ran off and before Gendry could even blink, she was already out of sight. He briefly wondered if all highborn ladies rode horses, as well as she. Then again no highborn lady could wield a sword like Arya, not even some men had the skill that she possessed.

Night dawned on them and Gendry could not help but yawn. Arya slowed the horse down to a stop. "We should set up camp" she offered.

Gendry nodded. There was a river near the camp and Gendry tied the horse to a tree. She walked to river and began drinking sips of water. Gendry patted the horse and began walking back to Arya. She had laid out a couple of blankets and was preparing some food, they took from the inn. "What, you're not going to catch us some bugs?"

Arya punched him, as he sat down next to her. "We had no food back then, it was either eat a bug or starve. Girls, the lot of you."

Gendry laughed, "Are you calling me a girl, m'lady?"

"Yes" Arya challenged, "do you want to pull out your cock and take a piss to prove me wrong?"

Gendry smiled, it was all the invitation he needed. He bent his head down to kiss her. Her lips met his hungrily. Gendry pressed his tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth, her tongue meeting his. He reached his hand towards her tunic, in a desperate attempt to pull it off; but then her lips went still. She pulled away from the embrace and stood up.

Gendry opened his mouth to protest, but she just pulled of her tunic and began unlacing her breeches. "Last time I let you take this off me, you ripped it. Unless you want me to steal, the one you're wearing now, your stupid bull-headed fingers best not touch it."

Gendry got up and walked towards her, "how can my fingers be bull-headed?" she punched him in the stomach. He wanted so desperately to remove her small clothes that were still in place but she removed it herself. Arya then began removing his tunic and breeches. Gendry felt himself stiffen again. When he was bare too, Arya wrapped her fingers around his cock.

Gendry felt an immediate rush of pleasure, "Arya" he moaned. She bent down and put her mouth around it, while still rubbing his cock in gentle strokes. He was moaning in pleasure, it felt so good. Then a thought crossed his mind and he stiffened. Arya sensed it and got up, "what's wrong?" she asked innocently, "wasn't I doing it right?"

"Where did you learn to do that?" Gendry demanded. It was impossible he thought, Gendry took her maidenhead, she couldn't have been with another man before him. _But there were other things you could do, still keeping your maiden head intact._

Arya blushed, "there was this brothel in Braavos. I came to sell them clams and muscles and... I saw them do things that pleasured men, so I thought I could..."

Gendry silenced her with a laugh. She became red, but this time with fury and punched him again. He grabbed her hand before it connected with his stomach. "It felt nice, I just thought... that... I don't like the idea of you being with another man." It was a selfish thing to say, considering Gendry had been with plenty of women before Arya. But she didn't seem to mind, she just bent back down, repeating the action and before Gendry knew it, he released her seed into her mouth and heard her swallow it.

He bent down to the grown and pushed Arya down, so that now she was laying on the grass. He spread her legs apart and moved his hand onto her curls. She was wet. He pushed two fingers into her, while rubbing his thumb on her numb. She let out a moan and Gendry rubbed at a quicker tempo. She tried clamping her legs, but Gendry held them open with his other hand. He pulled out his fingers and moved his head down there. His tongue licking her sensitive parts. Arya screamed again, louder than before and he felt her shudder.

She got up and began kissing him fiercely, her tongue seeking his. He picked her up and slammed her back onto a tree. Her legs wrapped around his waist, as he shoved himself inside her. They both let out a moan. Her finger nails were digging into his back and his mouth moved from her lips onto her left breast. He nibbled on it, causing her to shriek. Her hips were moving desperately against his, as his tongue played with her nipple. One of his hands moved to her right breast, squeezing it while the other lay under her ass, keeping her up.

Their hips both moved faster now. His mouth met hers again and he thrust himself harder and deeper inside of her. She let out a moan as she peaked, him following seconds after her.

When they were done, he carried her to the blankets she laid out and he gently laid her down. He snuggled beside her pulling the covers over them both. He began pressing soft kisses on her neck. "One of us should keep watch" she offered. But they were both exhausted, so they fell asleep, entangled in eachother's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

ARYA

_She bolted into a run. She was close now, so close that she could smell her. It had been eight years since they last parted and her other half was minutes within her reach. She pushed her legs as hard as she could, attempting to shorten the distance between them. She saw a horse, it hollered when she approached, but she paid it no heed. Her hunger could wait, there was something else that needed to be filled other than her stomach – her other half. _

She felt Gendry shoot out of bed, after he heard Swift holler. He reached for the sword, Arya stole off Dunsen. He was still naked, she saw his body tense and saw the sweat pool on his forehead and the back of his neck.

Arya wasn`t afraid though, she got up and walked passed him. He reached to grab her hand but he jerked it away. She didn't bother to don on her clothes or armour herself with needle. There was no enemy approaching them. _Only a friend._

A large direwolf sprung out of the trees and charged her. Gendry moved to put himself between Arya and the wolf but she shrugged him off. Nymeria leaped on her and began licking her face, Arya giggled.

Gendry stood there looking confused, his sword still in his hand. "Put that down stupid, she won't hurt you." She heard Gendry drop the sword on the floor and she could feel him eyeing her but all she saw at that moment was Nymeria.

She had grown, she was much bigger then she last saw her. It had been eight years, Arya probably looked different to the wolf too. "I missed you" she said as she nuzzled against her fur, "I`m sorry. I didn`t mean to throw rocks at you, but I knew they`d try to kill you. I needed you to get away so you`d be safe."

Nymeria continued to lick her face. Arya knew she had been forgiven.

Arya and Gendry got dressed. They were eating breakfast when Arya explained him that she was her wolf. Arya and Gendry both fed Nymeria scraps of meat as they were talking. Nymeria seemed to like Gendry, she would constantly nuzzle up to him as much as she did Arya. She knew Nymeria would take to Gendry, she had been a part of her after all. Arya knew they were connected somehow, she could sense Nymeria through her wolf dreams and she`d obviously been able to sense her too because, she found her.

They rode to Winterfell, Nymeria riding at their side. Gendry wrapped his arms around Arya's waist and she felt the knot in her stomach again. Whenever Gendry held her, it made her feel safe, but she'd never tell him that. She was too stubborn for her own good.

It took them three more nights to reach Winterfell. They only rested when it grew dark. Nymeria would run off and go hunt before she slept and Arya and Gendry would make love. Her passion for him never seemed to fade, everyday she wanted him with more desperation than the last.

They reached the gates of Winterfell and there were two Northmen guarding it, that Arya did not know. Arya was still too paranoid, so she did not reveal her true identity. "I am Lysa and this is my brother Leon. The old master at arms, Mikken was our uncle and we wish to pledge our services to the Starks."

"The Starks already got a master at arms, but perhaps Lord Bran may have use for you two." One of the guards said.

They opened the gates. One of the guards remained at his post, while the other escorted Gendry and Arya. When she saw Winterfell, Arya was dismayed. This was not the home she remembered. She heard Winterfell was burned to the ground and her brother did a fine job of repairing it; now she learned that was not enterily true. The Castle had been rebuilt, as well as the rest of the town; but it was not the same.

_It was never going to be the same, stupid._ She thought to herself. Even if Winterfell was eventually rebuilt completely, it could never be the same. Her brother was still crippled, her sister was now the lady of the eyrie, Jon was at the wall, most of the people she knew were now dead and her parents would never return to her. Arya tried to fight back the tears, _not today _she said to herself, as she choked them back_._

Nymeria ran into the woods. _She`s searching for her brothers and I`m searching for mine_.

Arya and Gendry dismounted Swift and handed her to the stable boy. "We`ll keep him here until you speak with Lord Bran, if he wishes for you to stay, it will cost..."

"Here" Arya interrupted, flinging her bag of coin to the stable boy.

His eyes widened in shock, still clutching the bag of coin. He opened his mouth to say something but, Arya already left.

They approached the door of the great hall. The guard from the gate explained the one at the door; that they wished an audience with Lord Bran. The other guard nodded and the one who escorted them to the great hall, returned back to his post.

As the guard opened the door he said, "Wait here, I shall see if Lord Bran is..."

Arya ran past him into the hall, he moved to stop her, but Arya was too quick for him. _Quick as a snake._ She saw Bran sitting at the head of the table talking to a group of men. He looked so... different. He was a man grown now. He was tall and muscular- not as muscular as Gendry, but similar to how her brother Robb was. His hair was straight and silky and reached his shoulders, he had a thin and well trimmed beard on his face. He looked so different and yet he was still her Bran.

The guard came to Arya and grabbed her by the shoulders, "my apologizes, my Lord. This one slipped through my fingers."

It was then when Bran and the rest of the men looked at her. She noticed one of the other men to be Master Luwin- she was pleasantly surprised to see he was still alive. The other men had been strangers to her. Everyone looked at her with confusion but Bran and the Master recognized her, their eyes widening at her presence.

"Arya" Bran voice cracked.

She elbowed the guard and ran to her brother. The men at the table were about to get up to defend their Lord, but Bran motioned for them to sit back down. She ran into her brother`s arms burying her face in his shoulder. She could not stop the tears this time. She wept in the great hall, enfolded in Bran`s arms.

When she finally composed herself, the man at Bran's right stood up and offered her a seat beside Bran. "This is a joyous day" Bran announced, "My sister has finally returned to Winterfell."

"Are the Boltons accompanying you, my lady?" One of the men at the table asked.

The Boltons? Why would the bloody Boltons accompany her?

Before she could respond another man asked, "Who is this you have brought with you?" he gestured to Gendry.

Every man in the hall shifted their gaze to Gendry now, each eyeing him strangely. Arya looked at Bran even he seemed to be studying Gendry. "Gendry`s a friend of mine" Arya offered, "he is a good blacksmith, I was hoping you could give him some work."

"Of course" Bran said, "Any friend of my sister`s is a friend to me. Gendry, what is your last name?"

Why would they want to know Gendry`s last name? "Waters, my lord" Gendry stated, as he bent the knee.

"A bastard from Kings landing." Bran announced, "tell me Gendry, do you perchance know who your father is?"

"No, my Lord. I never knew him."

"Interesting. Anyways will someone please escort my sister to her chambers and see that you find accommodations for her friend as well. Tonight we feast."

Bran sent a serving woman to Arya's chamber. As she bathed Arya, she filled Arya in on all the events she missed. Bran was now married to the Lady Meera Reed. Her brother Rickon was at Riverrun, acting as Lord while her uncle Edmure and the Blackfish assisted Bran in re-strengthening Winterfell. She dressed Arya in a simple blue gown and tied her hair in a braid. She offered to paint Arya's face but, Arya refused.

She made her way to the Great Hall, for the feast. She saw Gendry sitting beside a man, who she assumed was the new master at arms. He smiled at her and she returned it. She sat to Bran's right and noticed another woman sitting to his left, she assumed that to be Meera.

There were onl y a couple of people in the room she knew, Bran and Gendry had obviously been two of them; but, she also recognized Master Luwin, old nan (shockingly still alive), Hodor and a couple of other Northmen.

Everyone began asking her questions so she told them her story. She explained them everything from her father's beheading to when she arrived at Winterfell. She told them about Yoren, Harrnehal, the brotherhood, the hound, the red wedding, Braavos and the reunion with Gendry and Nymeria; she left out the part of the men she killed and her romance with Gendry.

When she finished everyone at the table eyed her with shock. "But if you were in Braavos" a man she learned to be her uncle Edmure asked, "then when did you get married to Ramesy Bolton?"

Arya spit out the wine that was in her mouth. She saw Gendry, from across the table and saw anger in his eyes. "I didn't marry a Bolton!" Arya exclaimed, "I didn't marry anyone!"

"Lord Ramsey claimed that you wed him six years past" Bran explained, "everyone received words and there were witnesses"

"Who were these bloody witnesses?" Arya demanded.

"Boltons and other men who served them." Bran explained, "Everyone thought you were dead till we heard the news. When we found out you were alive and were to marry Ramasy, we were unsure whether it would be better if you truly were dead. There have been many cruel stories about him, he is cruel man, Arya. When we did not receive any letters from you, we feared the worst."

"Once he hears about Arya's arrival at Winterfell, he will want his wife returned to him." The Blackfish claimed, "we will either have to hand Arya over or face a war."

"Then we will go into battle." Bran proclaimed.

"We will, the North will support you." The Blackfish claimed. He turned to face Arya, "have no fear my lady, so long as I live, I will not see my niece's daughter handed to the likes of Ramasy Bolton."

Arya was exhausted after the feast. She lay in her bed, even though every muscle in her body ached, she found it impossible to go to sleep. A war was coming and it was all because of her. Arya remembered the war that began when Prince Rhaegar kidnapped her aunt. Her uncle and grandfather – of the Starks- burned that day. She would not have a repeat with the Tully's. If Ramasy would still claim her, his wife and demand her returned to him, she would take the matter to trial.

Decided that she would not fall asleep tonight, Arya donned on a coat and left her room. She considered going to Gendry or Bran's chambers for a moment, but there was another place she had to visit first. She went down to the crypts and paid her respects to her mother and brother Robb's tomb. She approached her father's tomb and sank to her knees.

Her father was a good man, why had the Gods been so cruel? But there were no Gods, there was only one God; he bore many faces but he was only one. The God of death, he took her father too early. She wept herself to sleep, laying beside her father.


	11. Chapter 11

GENDRY

He liked Winterfell. He spent his days working in the forge with the new Master at arms, Damon Archer. Lord Bran, was impressed with his work and paid Gendry well. He also gave him a chamber in the castle because, he was a friend of Arya's.

He enjoyed his time here; he would work in the forge all day, he was served great food and at nights Arya would seek out his chamber.

He could tell Winterfell had once been a beautiful place; if you looked beyond the rumble. Small trees and other plants were growing in the forest and the ponds and rivers were a magnificent site. It was so different from the South, no matter your status everyone was treated with respect. They seemed to be family, something that Gendry has never known.

The only thing that he disliked about Winterfell were the crypts. Just the mention of them would send a shiver down his spine. He went down there once with Arya; she showed him her father, mother, brother and the rest of her family. She asked him to go with her again, but Gendry refused; so she never brought up the subject again.

Damon and Gendry worked all day with almost no breaks; except a quick snack and to make water. If a war was coming, they needed weapons. Damon told Gendry the stories he heard about Ramsay Bolton. Each story was more cruel then the last. His temper rose, this was the man who claimed Arya to be his wife? If a war was coming he would join the battle and Gendry vowed that he would be the one to kill Ramsay Bolton.

In two moons times they got their answer. As the Starks and Tullys predicted, Ramsay heard about Arya's return to Winterfell and demanded her return. If they refused to deliver her, he vowed he would come get her himself and burn Winterfell to the ground once more.

Arya, Lord Bran, the Blackfish and Edmure Tully had a meeting in the Great Hall, moments after they received Ramsay's letter. Gendry was not invited. He paced anxiously in his room that night waiting for Arya. What in seven hells was taking them so long?

When Arya finally arrived, she did not say anything. She just wiggled out of her gown and kissed Gendry.

In that moment Gendry's anger and anxiety disappeared. All he wanted was Arya, with a passion that was almost unhealthy.

He threw her onto the bed and removed his clothes within seconds. Arya pulled him down on top her and slid her tongue into his mouth. Without breaking away from the kiss, Gendry removed Arya's small clothes and thrust himself inside her. She bit into his shoulder to muffle the screams that escaped her lips, Gendry felt the sharp pain from her bite, but he didn't care. He just moved himself deeper inside of her.

After they were done, Arya rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "We are leaving for Kings Landing on the morrow." She announced.

"Why Kings Landing?" He asked, "shouldn't we be marching for Dreadfort?"

Arya shook her head, "I will not have a war started because of me. No man should lay down his life for something so stupid, ours nor theirs."

"It's not stupid, that bloody bastard is a monster. I've heard the stories Arya, I will not allow him to be your husband."

"Before I was born my Aunt Lyanna was kidnapped by Prince Rhaegar. It started a war, many were slain including my uncle and grandfather. My aunt perished as well, I will not have history repeat itself."

"Then what do you propose we do? There is no way that I will allow that monster to lay his hands on you." Gendry declared.

"That is why we are going to King's Landing, we are taking this to trial."

"And if we lose?"

"I won't marry Bolton, I have a plan Gendry, you just have to trust me." There was something in her eyes that he could not read. It was the same look she gave him before the 'weasel soup' incident and it was the same look she gave him the day she told him about her plans to leave Harrenhal. There was something dangerous she was planning in her mind, but Arya's plans always seemed to fall through. He wrapped her in his arms and decided to trust her although he feared consequences.

They rode for King's Landing the eve, of the morrow. There were nearly a hundred knights that travelled with them, all donned in the armour that Damon and he forged. Arya exchanged her gowns for a tunic and breeches and donned a fur jacket over her clothes.

Nymeria and Summer – Lord Bran's direwolf – also joined. They would move on their own pace, sometimes they would run off and hunt together but they'd always manage to find the group again before nightfall.

It took them one moon to reach King's Landing. They were greeted by Queen Danereys herself. "I welcome all of you into my home" she announced, "for you are all my children, please come and share my meat and mead. I have found accommodations for all your travellers.

Lord Bran thanked the Queen and they all made their Journey into the castle.

They found out, the Boltons arrived a few days earlier then they did. The trial was marked for the morrow.

Gendry dressed well for the trial. He had taken a bath and shaved the stubble off his face. He donned on the most expensive pair of clothing he owned. Everyone else seemed to think the same way, they all the dressed to impress.

He saw Ramsay Bolton and it took all he could, to not walk up to the Lord and punch him in the face. He was much older than Arya and was as ugly as he was cruel.

He shifted his attention to Queen Daenerys, she was a beautiful woman. She had long silver hair and bright purple eyes. A gold crown rested on top of her head and she wore a long blue gown that revealed her left breast. Gendry blushed.

When he saw Arya walking in, his mouth dropped. Her hair was tied neatly in a braid, but that was the only neat thing about her. She donned on a pair of dirty breeches and a tunic. She wore chainmail and her needle was strapped into her belt loop.

Ramsay frowned at Arya, it seemed that he was disappointed. The rage in Gendry built, was he really judging her? A fat woman with all her teeth missing would be too good for Ramsay Bolton and he was sceptical of a woman as beautiful as Arya?

Gendry took a deep breath; it would not help Arya's case if her blacksmith punched the man who claimed to be her husband.

"I, Queen Daenerys of house Targaryen welcome you all to my home. Today we meet on an unpleasant day, facing a trial of Bolton versus Stark. I will allow each of you to say your peace and bring forth any witness you may have. As Queen I shall pick..."

"I demand a trial by battle." Arya interrupted.

Everyone in the hall gasped. Even her brother seemed to be shocked. Gendry felt his heart stop for a moment. This was Arya's plan? A trial by battle? What in seven hells was she thinking?

"As a right, you can choose a trial by battle. Lord Ramsay do you have a champion?" Dany asked.

Gendry could tell Ramsay was already prepared if this was to happen, as if he wanted this to happen, "I do, your grace. I announce my old friend, Ser Meryn as my champion."

He was a big man and he looked brutal. Gendry did not know much about the realms but he did know Ser Meryn was a former member of the Kings Guard before Queen Daenerys took over. He turned to look at Arya, she had a smirk on her face. She was smiling? The girl was truly mad, who in seven hells did she have that could beat Ser Meryn.

"And Lady Arya, would be so kind to name your champion." Gendry did not hesitate, if Arya wanted him to fight, he was prepared to die for her. He and a number of another Northmen including Lord Edmure Tully and the Blackfish also stepped forward, offering themselves as her champions. Arya did not turn to look at any of the men that offered themselves to her. She already had a champion in mind, she had already had something planned, like she told Gendry the night they received Ramsay's letter.

"I declare myself, as champion" she announced. Everyone gasped again and began whispering. Gendry felt his heart sank. Her words rang through his head, _I won't marry Bolton, I have a plan Gendry and you just have to trust me_. She was right; both circumstances would remove her from her marriage with Bolton. If she won she proved to the seven realms that she was not Bolton's wife and if she lost... a dead girl cannot marry a man. Gendry felt his world shatter around him, but Arya kept her head up high, ready to fight for her own life.


	12. Chapter 12

ARYA

Her brother called a family meeting, after the raven arrived from Ramsay Bolton. _Dark wings, dark words._ They sat in the great hall; only Bran, her uncle Edmure, the Blackfish and herself, were allowed to attend (and Hodor, Bran needed his legs and he would not understand anything being spoken, anyways).

"We go to war" the Blackfish proclaimed, "If they mean to take Arya, they will do so prying her from my cold dead fingers."

It touched her, she had never met her uncle nor her mother's uncle (her granduncle?) before yet they were both willing to die for her. "No" she declared, "I will not have a war. Not for me."

"You are half Tully" her uncle Edmure declared, "Family, duty, honour. Those are our words."

"I never said we would not fight, I just said we will not have a war." Arya stated

"What do you propose we do?" Bran asked.

"A trial" she stated, "we take this matter to the Queen."

"That is a good idea" her uncle stated, "no blood will be shed, on both parts."

"No" the Blackfish proclaimed, "they have witnesses and we have no evidence that Arya did not marry Bolton."

"We do" her uncle declared.

Arya eyed him suspiciously, what kind of evidence did he have, that could spare her from Bolton?

"Speak, Uncle." Bran said.

"Her maidenhead is still intact, we can have a Septa inspect that. Whether or not Arya did or did not marry Bolton, a marriage can be cast aside if not consummated."

Bran and the Blackfish smiled and looked at Arya. But she lay her head down and blushed. _Stupid. _"I'm not a maiden."

She heard them gasp. Gathering up her courage she faced them. "Oh stop being stupid, If I was born a man, you would all be praising me right now."

Bran and her uncle's face remained stern but the Blackfish laughed. "The girl tells it true."

"This is no laughing matter, uncle" Edmure said, "that was our only hope at winning the trial."

"Arya's maidenhead was not the only hope we had for winning the trial." Bran stated, "The Dragon Queen is kind. She will not force a woman to marry a man she did not love. If she does not believe, Arya did not wed Ramsay, she will still cast the marriage aside."

"What if you are wrong?" the Blackfish asked, "what if she favours the Boltons?"

"She won't" Bran said, "We are more powerful allies then the Bolton's. We have Winterfell, Riverrun the Eyrie and Greywater. We also have several other allies and most of the North. The Boltons have only themselves and a few other houses. She would be a fool to anger us over them."

"Which is precisely why a battle would be better, with all these allies the Boltons..."

Arya interrupted the Blackfish, "I said I don't want bloodshed. Winterfell is just becoming stable again and a war will only hinder the progress my brother had made. We will have a trail and if we lose I will face the consequences and I alone."

"You are Cat's daughter" the Blackfish explained, "I will not have you..."

"It's my decision to make and I have made it." Arya stated.

"Yes my lady"

The three of them began to leave the Great Hall, "Arya wait" her brother Bran declared. Arya sat back down and the Blackfish and her uncle began to take their seats as well. "You two may go" Bran ordered. They bowed and left the hall.

"The blacksmith" It was not a question, it was a statement and Arya did not have to ask what he meant by that.

"Yes" she responded.

All Bran did was nod. "He shouldn't get into any trouble" Arya declared, "It was my decision as much as his..."

Bran cut her off, "no need to explain sister. I married for love and Robb did the same before me. None were bastards, but both their houses were so small, they might as well have been."

Arya nodded. She knew Bran would understand, he may have been a Lord but he was still her brother and they had been close once. Their love for one another never seemed to fade as the years went on.

"Does anyone else know?" Bran asked.

"Uncle Edmure and the Blackfish probably have their suspicions. Other than that, the only person who knows is Master Luwin. I have been asking him to make me moon tea."

Bran nodded, "that is good. If you were to get with child, Bolton will claim it is his and with an heir, we have lost. You may go sister, we leave on the morrow."

With that Arya was off. The Blackfish was right, she could not rely on the Queen. When Arya learned the news of her marriage to Ramsay, she began hatching a plan. She would have trial, but Arya would be responsible for the outcome. She would demand a trial by battle, if she won she would not have to marry Bolton and if she lost, she would die but she would still not be married to Bolton.

She ran to Gendry's chambers. This might be the very last night they shared together, as man and woman. She did not bother knocking the door, she swung it open. Gendry was pacing but he stopped when he heard her come in. He opened his mouth to say something but Arya would not have it. She took of her dress and then walked to Gendry, pressing her lips on his.

Gendry moaned as he laid her on his bed. He removed his clothes in a second and settled himself on top of her. She brought him down for another kiss, dipping her tongue in his mouth. He removed her small clothes and then thrust himself inside her.

She felt the tears swimming in her eyes but she dared not tell Gendry the truth. He would tell her brother of her ploy and a war would begin.

She bit his shoulder to stop herself from crying out. She saw Gendry wince but he did not seem to mind. He pushed her legs further apart and stood on his knees, thrusting himself deeper inside of her. Arya moaned against his lips

She could feel her climax approaching, she tried desperately to hold it back, not wanting this moment to end so soon. Gendry moaned as he spilt his seed in her and Arya climaxed with him.

He began asking her questions of the meeting and Arya answered them. Half her mind was focusing on his fingers, which were absentmindedly stroking her left nipple.

She had enough of his questions, all she wanted to do was spend her last possible moments with the man she loved. She did not want to talk, all she wanted to do was curl up to Gendry, for possibly the last time.

She cupped his face "I won't marry Bolton, I have a plan Gendry, you just have to trust me."

Gendry said nothing after that, all though eyed her suspiciously. She knew, he knew that she was plotting something dangerous; but as long as he did not know what, it would not matter.

The next morning, she climbed out of Gendry's bed quietly and was careful, to wake him. She donned her clothes and went to the Great Hall. She sat beside Bran and ate a bowl of leak soup, fried mushrooms and sausage. She washed down her meal with arbour gold.

Bran did not eat, he was writing and sealing letters. Arya did not bother try and reading any of them. She knew that he was informing everyone of the trial. "Would you mind going to the rookery and sending out these letters?" Bran asked.

Arya nodded. There were five letters in her hand. One addressed to Ramsay Bolton and the other addressed to Queen Daenerys. Those two had been obvious. The other two were addressed to Sansa and Jon. Again, not a surprise. The last one however, was addressed to Lord Stannis. Why would Bran be writing to Stannis? She wanted to read the letter, but it was already sealed. So she sent off all the letters, unopened and only wondered what Bran and Stannis were talking about.

They approached Kings Landing, in a moons time. Bolton had already arrived. They were greeted by the Queen. On the day of the trial, a maid was sent to Arya. She barley spoke the common tongue, but they were able to communicate simple sentences.

"Lady, you no wear this garb, it no good, you see Queen, no? Lady nice should look for Queen." The serving lady was flabbergasted, but Arya just dismissed her. She bowed and left the room.

There was a knock on her door. She thought it was Gendry at first, but when she opened it, she saw the Blackfish. "That is what you are wearing for the trial?" He did not seem angry, rather amused. "You may be Cat's daughter, but you take after me" he chuckled.

"I miss her" Arya admitted.

He wrapped one of his arms around Arya's shoulder; similar to how her father did, when they were having a tender moment. "I know you do, child. I miss her too. She deserved a more peaceful death then she got."

Arya flinched, they already told her about Lady Stoneheart. If she were still alive, Arya was not sure she would want to meet her. "I wasn't a good daughter. I hated needlework, I had no manners and I was a poor excuse for a lady. Mother would be disappointed."

"No, my child." He said, bringing her closer, "your mother was proud of you. When we were at Riverrun, one day we watched some of the boys training. They weren't the strongest group of lads, I'd seen. 'Arya could take on all of them' she said to me and then she wept. She wept for the daughter she loved and the daughter she thought she lost. You may have not been a lady, like your sister Sansa, but your mother loved all of you the same. She wept for all of you, much more then she wept for your father and she wept a great deal for your father; no matter how hard she tried to conceal her tears."

Arya's face was covered in tears. She buried her head in the Blackfish's shoulder and cried. _I fight for my family, I do my duty and I do so with honour. _She may have not had the Tully look, but she was still a Tully as much as she was a Stark. _Family, duty, honour._ The words rang in her head one last time.

Her uncle left. She looked on her bed and there were two swords in front of her. One was needle, the other a common sword. They were both good. Needle was built for speed and the other for strength. She had to choose which one she would fight with. The second sword would have been a better option, even though she killed with needle, it was not meant for battle; the other sword would do better. But she reached for needle all the same. She tucked needle into her belt loop and made her way to the trial.

When she walked in everyone gasped at her attire, but she didn't care. She didn't need love to win, if she meant to declare a trial by battle. The dragon Queen did not seem to mind either.

Arya bent the knee to the Queen and she began to speak. Arya did not hear any of it, her nerves were bothering her too much. There was no point prolonging any of this, Arya just wanted to get it over with. "I demand a trial by battle." She proclaimed

The crowd gasped again. _Gods why was everyone so stupid._ Ramsay named Ser Meryn as her champion. _She was fucked._ Ser Meryn was a former knight of the Kings Guard, the same knight that killed Syrio. If he could beat Syrio, what chance did Arya have? She could already taste defeat. _At least I won't have to stay married to Bolton._

_Those who fear losing have already lost._ Syrio`s voice rang in her head, once more. He was right, she would not lose, she would win. She looked at Ser Meryn, he was one of the few remaining people left on her list. He scowled at her but she smiled back.

When the Queen asked her to name her champion, she heard the footsteps of a dozen men step forward. Her father once taught her, that a man should face his own enemy. There was no honour in hiding behind someone else, to fight your battles for you. Her father's words rang in her head, _a ruler who hides behind paid executioners soon forgets what death is. _

_I will not hide behind anyone. I will fight my own battles, just like you taught me too. If could see me now father, you would be proud._ "I declare myself as champion."

Everyone gasped once more, whispers spread through the court.

"This is unacceptable your grace" Ramsay yelled, "a woman can fight no battles."

The Queen turned and faced the man, "a woman can do anything a man could do and so much more. If Lady Arya wishes to fight, she will fight."

Roose Bolton spoke up this time. His voice was timid, but Arya could sense the anger behind it, "what my son means to say, is the Stark girl is not being just. Whether she wins or loses, my son will have lost a wife."

"It is not unjust" the Queen proclaimed, "she has every right to demand a trial by battle and every right to declare herself as champion. If it is anything, it is wise." She shifted her attention back to Arya, "Is this your wish, Lady Arya?"

"Yes my Queen."

"Then so be it. The battle will commence within the hour. I will give both your champions a moment to prepare. I shall see you all then." Queen Daenerys left the court, her handmaidens following her closely behind.

Arya left shortly after. Her family began scolding her, "call me when it's time for the battle" and with that she dismissed them. She went to her room, only seconds after she heard a knock on her door. Arya groaned, she did not want her family trying to talk her out of this. The deed was done.

When she opened the door, she found Gendry on the other side. His eyes were blood shot red. Arya felt a sudden rush of guilt, she did not think what her death would do to Gendry.

"Don't do this." He begged.

"I've already made up my mind and it's too late to back down now."

"No" he screamed at her, "it's not too late. Let me take your place or your uncle or the Blackfish or any other person. Just... don't die."

She cupped his face, she felt the tears rolling out from her eyes too. "I will have no man fight my battles for me. My father taught me..."

"Your father." Gendry interrupted, "Yes your father was a great man; your father was valiant, your father was noble and your father was honourable. But your father died._" _He cupped her face as well, "no one will deny how amazing your father was, he had a dozen amazing qualities and he died because of them. If he wasn't so valiant, if he wasn't so noble and if he wasn't so honourable, then he might still be alive today."

"My father may have died, but my father died a great man. Singers will write songs about him and he will always be remembered. My father died a hero not a craven. If I die today, so be it; but, I die valiant, noble and honourable."

Arya knew, these weren`t the words that Gendry wanted to hear, but he kissed her anyways. She could taste the salty tears pouring down both their faces.

She made her way to the battle. Gendry took his seat and it was her and Ser Meryn on the field.

"I Queen Danereys..."

Arya did not hear any of the Queen`s speech. She eyed Ser Meryn and this time he smiled back at her. A cruel smile, that was meant to taunt her.

Arya closed her eyes and said her prayers. _Ser Meryn and Ser Ilyn. _The only two people left on her list. _valar morghulis._ She did not know if she was saying that to Ser Meryn or herself. One last prayer, she asked God. She was not praying to the Old Gods or the Seven. Neither answered her prayers in the war of the five kings. Neither saved her family from peril.

_There is only one God_ Syrio`s voice rang in her head, _and he is the God of Death. And there is only one thing we say to the God of Death. _Arya took a deep breath and whispered possibly the last two words she would ever say again, _not today._

With that she unsheathed Needle and faced the foe in front of her.


	13. Chapter 13

_Note from the author: _I am sorry i realised this chapter so late, i know i left the last chapter in suspension and believe me this one and the next one end in suspense as well. It was not my intent to make u wait but i had work today from 7 am to 8 pm. And i unfortunately just got back from work at 830 BOO! Anyways im realising this chapter now, hope u enjoy it.

ARYA

Ser Meryn charged her, but Arya dodged the attack easily. Arya made the right decision, when she stuck with Needle. Needle was built for speed and that's exactly what she needed.

He charged again and Arya dodged the blow. Ser Meryn was donned in partial armour, covering his trunk. He also wore a helm and a shield. He did not dress in full armour, like Arya expected. It was obvious that he did not take her as much of a threat.

_I can win this._ She said to herself, she swung needle at Ser Meryn and his sword met hers. The blow was so strong that it nearly shattered Arya's left hand.

_I'm going to lose._ She nearly dropped her sword. Ser Meryn swung at her again and she blocked every blow with needle. Each hit, made her arm ache more.

_Fear cuts deeper then swords._ She swung needle again and Ser Meryn met hers easily. She should have gone with the bigger sword. Arya felt like her arm was going to fall off.

She needed to come up with a plan and she needed one fast. She was not sure how much more she could take.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ser Meryn knocked her to the floor. He swung his sword down at her and she managed to get away just in time.

When she tried to get up, Ser Meryn swung at her face and this time she had not been so fast. She ducked, but the steel still hit her right check. The pain was blinding, Arya could not help but scream. He swung his sword down to finish her off, but again she managed to dodge it.

She did not hesitate. Just one hesitation and you were dead; but she could not ignore the pain either, her face was throbbing.

_I have to win._ She told herself. _I have to win for Gendry, for Bran, for uncle Edmure, for the Blackfish, for Winterfell, for father, for mother, for Jon, for Sansa, for Robb, for Rickon. I have to win for myself, for my honour._

Syrio's voice rang through her head once more, _You are the sword. _She remembered when Ser Meryn and the rest of the Lannister men came for her before they executed her father. Syrio saved her and he died for her. Ser Meryn killed him, this was her revenge.

Arya screamed when she charged Ser Meryn, swinging her sword. His sword met her every swing. She didn't feel the pain in her arm anymore, all Arya could think about was her revenge.

Arya began calling out her moves, "Right, right, left, right , right, right, left, left, right, left, left, right, right, right" on the last hit she went left. Her sword connected with Ser Meryn's shoulder. She drew blood, but he did not ssem to notice.

"You think you can win this battle by lying?" he spat.

"My mouth lied, but my eyes spoke the truth." She retorted.

"Bullshit." With that he swung at her again. Arya slid in between his legs and charged him at the back. His armour slowed him down, so he did not turn fast.

Arya's sword connected with the back of his neck. This time he hollered in pain. "You will pay for that you bitch!"

Their dance continued. Arya repeated her mantras in her head. _Swift as a deer. Quiet as a shadow. Quick as a snake. Calm as still water. Strong as a bear. Fierce as a wolverine. _

She charged at Ser Meryn but this time their swords did not meet. Arya looked down and saw he ran is sword through her stomach. He pulled his sword back to him and that's when Arya felt the pain. She fell back on the ground. _Get up. Get up!_ But she couldn't the pain was too much. She clutched her stomach to stop the blood, but it was no use. She was dying.

Syrio's voice rang in her head once more. _Arya child you are done. Run to your father._

She saw Ser Meryn charging at her with full force. _No _she said to herself, _the first sword of Braavos does not run._ She slid away in just the right time, the sword barley grazing her. Ser Meryn did not expect for her to move and he crashed to the floor.

"Valar morghulis!" she screamed as she plunged needle down Ser Meryn's throat. It slid through easily and Ser Meryn chocked to death on his own blood.

Half the crowd gasped, surprised that a girl was able to beat someone powerful like Ser Meryn; but, the Northmen cheered, as did the rest of the crowd, moments later following their lead.

Arya looked into the crowd. She did not look for Gendry, nor Bran, nor any of the Northmen. She did not look at the Queen or the Boltons. She looked at Ser Ilyn, the last man on her list. _Valar morghulis_ she said to herself.

She fell on the floor. Her body screaming in pain. She could see the masters approaching her. One force fed her the milk of the poppy.

She remembered the words she said to Gendry, that afternoon. _If I die today, so be it; but, I die valiant, noble and honourable._

Arya Stark would die with honour, singers would write songs about her. If her parents and Robb could see her now they would be proud of her.

She saw the Masters quickly tending at her wounds. She could see Gendry, Bran, Edmure and the Blackfish running to her.

Gendry lifted her head up and rested it on his lap. She felt the drops of tears, rolling from his eyes, hit her face. "Arya. Please, please don't leave me."

She wanted to respond, she wanted to say something. But she didn't even have the energy to open her lips.

She would die with honour; but she was not ready to die just yet. She had to live, she had to live for Gendry. She tried to fight, but the darkness was consuming her.

_No please, no. Not today. Not today! NOT TODAY!_

Arya fought, she fought to cling on to her life. But now all her strength failed her, the pain made it unbearable to even think. _Not today, not today._

The kindly old man once told her, death had a plan for everyone, that once it came for you, you could not fight it.

_But it's not my time yet._ She wanted to scream I'm not ready.

She fought for what seemed like hours, but eventually the darkness consumed her and everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

GENDRY

He was sitting there for hours; watching her chest slowly rise and fall. _She was still alive._ Nymeria lay beside her; at first the masters tried to shoo her away, but Nymeria bared her teeth at them and growled, so they just let her be. The wolf refused to leave Arya, she just laid at her side and occasionally licked her face.

Gendry was sitting beside her, occasionally stroking her left hand, which he had been holding. His thoughts travelled back to the battle; he remembered when their swords first met, Arya looked like the wind got knocked out of her but she continued fighting. He looked at her face, the right side of her face was concealed with a large bandage. The masters said she would bare a scar there for the rest of her life. Gendry smirked, other ladies would probably feel as if there world just ended, but Arya would probably just laugh.

How he missed her laugh, he longed to hear it soon. The masters assured them that the worst was over and Arya should make a full recovery. Master Luwin said Arya was a strong girl and she always recovered quickly; whether it be from injuries or sickness.

Gendry feared he had lost her when Ser Meryn plunged his sword through her stomach. The masters even said not many lived after those kinds of wounds. The Blackfish laughed, "you forget who you are speaking too, that girl is half Stark and half Tully. It would take more than that to bring her down."

The Blackfish was not here anymore, he left with Lord Bran and Lord Edmure on some sort of business. Gendry and Master Luwin remained. He would constantly eye Gendry strangely, but he didn't care.

They were silent for a long time before the master spoke, "Not many would do, what Arya just did. They would send another man to take their place in a battle to the death. Whenever I look at that girl, I always see her father."

"She's not a girl anymore."

The master chuckled, "no, that she is not. It felt like only yesterday, when I delivered her. She was a tiny thing back then to. Smallest baby I'd ever seen, but she was healthy and strong. I thought of all the Stark children, as my own grandchildren; I delivered all of them and watched them grow up; now I feel like I do not know any of them anymore. I wish we could go back, go back before the war, before the king named Lord Eddard his hand." The master sighed.

Gendry was about to respond, when the Blackfish walked in, "Blacksmith, you are needed, follow me."

Gendry wanted to object, he wanted to stay here with Arya; but he remembered his place, so with one last glance at Arya he followed the Blackfish.

He walked into a room and saw Lord Bran, Lord Edmure, a woman dressed in red and another man – that somewhat resembled him – chatting. When they entered the other man walked over to Gendry, "God`s be good. You two were right, this is most defiantly my brother`s son."

His brother? Who was his brother? More importantly, who was he?

"We noticed the resemblance, when he first arrived at Winterfell; but we had to be sure." Lord Bran said.

"Well, I am sure. The boy looks exactly like Edric, except more well built." The man chuckled.

The woman in red interrupted, "He is his son, I have seen it in the flames. King`s blood." She smirked.

Gendry finally found his voice, "King`s Blood?"

"Oh look at us, talking about the boy as if he wasn`t even hear. I am Lord Stannis Baratheon, your uncle. Your father was King Robert Baratheon." Lord Stannis proclaimed.

"A king? You are mistaken, my Lord. My father was no King, just a drunkard who bedded my mother." Gendry said.

Stannis smirked, "sounds like my brother to me." He turned to Lord Bran, Lord Edmure and the Blackfish, "you sure you lads want him. He is still a bastard after all, we may still merge another way. I have daughter, about young Rickon`s age."

"Rickon, already has a match" Bran interrupted, "plus Shireen, is a lovely girl, bounds of other people will be fighting for that alliance, it`s not every day you can merge two households with a bastard.`

"Yes, you speak the truth boy. We shall go to the Dragon Queen at once, perhaps she would be so kind as to get you legitimized, boy." Stannis said, looking at Gendry.

Gendry had never been so confused in his entire life, "legitimized? Legitimized for what reason, my Lord?"

"You are getting married boy, to the Stark girl." Stannis proclaimed.

Married? He is getting married and to Arya? A sudden warmth filled Gendry, when he came to Winterfell he knew the thought of marriage had been out of the question. She was still a lady and he was still a bastard; but now, he learned he wasn't just any bastard. He was the bastard of the former king. Now Gendry could spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved.

Gendry was about to thank Lord Stannis and Lord Bran when someone entered the room. She was a beautiful girl, about a couple years younger than him. She had auburn hair, green eyes and fair skin. She was thin, except she had lovely curves on her hips and large breasts.

"My Lords." She curtsied.

"Ah Lord Stannis and my dear Melisandre, let me finally introduce you to my lovely sister, Sansa Stark." Lord Bran announced.

"It is an honour to meet you both" she responded.

Gendry`s heart stopped. He forgot, Arya still had another sister._ You are getting married boy, to the Stark girl, _but to which Stark girl? It was Arya, it had to be Arya; but, Sansa was closer to his age and Arya was still unconscious. He couldn`t marry Sansa, she was a beautiful woman, but the only person Gendry loved was Arya.

He was about to ask Stannis that very question, but it seemed like he already read his mind.

"I am very sorry to hear about your loss, my lady. Even though I never had the pleasure of meeting your husband, I knew Jon Arryn and he was a good man. Although, your brother tells me he has already found another match for you." He turned and smiled at Gendry, "let`s go boy. We need to go visit the Queen and get you legitimized."

Gendry`s world just crashed before him. _Not Arya._


	15. Chapter 15

ARYA

The first thing she felt, was the pain. Her face and abdomen were throbbing, the pain was so agonizing that it pulled her back into consciousness. Truthfully, her entire body was aching.

What just happened? She tried to recall the recent event that brought her in this condition; but, now her head was hurting just trying to think.

She heard a faint buzzing sound in the background, she tried concentrating on it; but, it proved useless. She just wanted to fall back into unconsciousness, she wanted the pain to subside.

The voice proved relentless. "Eh..rawr...yeah." the voice said. What? She concentrated on the voice, trying to make out the words; ignoring the discomfort. "Arya" the voice seemed to be saying.

Arya? Yes that was her name, Arya. Everything was coming back to her now. She remembered going to court and there being a fight... no a battle. Then she remembered everything, the information poured on her so quickly. The false marriage between her and Ramsay Bolton, the battle to the death with Ser Meryn, her family, Winterfell, Nymeria and Gendry.

_Gendry._ She promised herself she wouldn't die, she promised that for Gendry.

"Arya" the voice called. Was that him? No it couldn't be, the voice was much too soft. A female's voice.

She opened her mouth to reply the voice but all that came out was a groan. Arya's eyes fluttered open. Everything was blurry, she could feel her eyes starting to accommodate. Blue, that was the first colour she saw; but, it was the wrong shade, darker then it was supposed to be. When her vision fully returned to her, she noticed the blue colour, was a gown. It was worn by a woman, she had auburn hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Sansa?" Arya tried to get up but she felt something weighing her down. She looked to see Nymeria was keeping her in place. She felt something wet on her face and learned that Nymeria was licking her.

"Oh Arya, thank the seven you are alright." Sansa began, "I did not arrive on time for the battle, but I heard everything that happen. Oh it sounded dreadful, the injuries you received; it's a miracle that you are still alive. The Gods are good."

Finally oriented, Arya teased, "shouldn't you be scolding me on how un-lady like my behaviour was."

Sansa smiled, "I gave up on you being a lady a while back. I now understand that I never had a sister, the Gods had sent me four true brothers and one natural one."

Arya laughed, "If mother was here, she would be disappointed. A lady shouldn't play with swords and fight former members of the Kings guard."

Sansa was serious now, "If both mother and father are watching down on us, they would be proud. Arya what you did was, yes it was stupid; but it was also brave and honourable. You saved North from losing thousands of men, if this matter went to war. How could anyone fault you for that?"

Arya felt the tears welling up in her eyes, but she choked them back. What was happening to her, since when did she turn into such a baby? She hugged her sister, she was always afraid that Sansa and her relationship would end one time. That Arya would become too big of an embarrassment or Sansa would be to annoying, that one of them could not bear the other any longer. But, she knew know that she and her would always love each other; that their relationship would never falter.

They began catching up. Arya told her of her time at Braavos and Sansa told her all about the Eyrie.

"You got married to our cousin?" Arya asked.

"We had a beautiful son together; but, that was the only joy of our marriage. He was a good boy at heart, but Aunt Lysa spoiled him. As an adult, he was more immature then Rickon had been when he was a baby. I feel guilty for saying this, but I'm glad he's dead, Arya. Not for myself, but that boy was suffering; his sickness grew worse every day. I wish this marriage wasn't happening so soon, I want to mourn Robert, he may have not been the best husband, but he was still my husband."

"Marriage?" Arya asked bewildered, "you are getting married again?"

"Oh heavens, how did I forget telling you that." Sansa scolded herself, "Bran set it up. I am getting married to Willas Tyrell. Oh Arya, I met him once. He is so handsome. I have to hand it to Bran, one day he will be more powerful then the Queen herself. He's already got powerful alliances with the: Reeds, Aryns, Tyrells, Tullys, Martells and soon the Baratheons as well."

"Martell and Baratheon?" How did he get alliances with them?" Arya asked.

Sansa gasped in shock, "didn't anyone tell you?" she demanded.

"Tell me? Tell me what?" Arya asked.

"Well, Quentyn Martell's daughter is arranged to marry Rickon. The Baratheons however, well Bran has arranged for you to marry Robert's bastard."

Arya shot out of bed, ignoring the pain that shot through her when she did. Sansa tried to lay her back on her pillow, but Arya was furious. "I saved them! I saved Winterfell from bloodshed! I nominated myself as a bloody champion and this is how they repay me? Bran is forcing me to get married? Well I won't do it! They will have to drag me kicking and screaming but I still won't say the words, I won't marry the bloody Baratheon. I won't. I won't! I WON'T!"

Arya was much too old to be throwing a temper tantrum, but she was so angry. How could Bran do this to her?

"Arya please" Sansa pleaded, "it won't be so bad. The Queen is legitimizing him as we speak, he won't be a basta..."

"I'm not you!" She screamed, "I don't care if he is a bastard or the next bloody king. I don't want to marry him!"

"Arya, I saw him this afternoon. He's really handsome. I'm sure you and Gendry Baratheon will be very happy together."

Arya froze. Gendry?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. Gendry, Lord Stannis, a red woman, Bran, uncle Edmure and the Blackfish walked inside.

They were shocked to see her awake. They all rushed over to her side, but Arya did not pay attention to any of the other men. She made a fist and punched Gendry Baratheon in his stupid face. She heard a crack and saw blood rushing out of his nose.

Bran opened his mouth to scold her, but Arya paid him no heed. "You lied to me!" she screamed, "why didn't you tell me that you were Robert Baratheon's bloody bastard! "

Everyone seemed appalled by her behaviour except for the Blackfish, he burst into laughter. "Oh my Lords, this may be my niece's daughter but I assure you, it is my blood that runs through her veins."

"I'm not quite sure that is a good thing, Uncle." Lord Edmure chastised.

"I assure you my lady, that the boy had no awareness of his legitimacy. He believed himself to be a common bastard until this very day." The red woman spoke. Arya did not know what, but there was something very unnerving about her.

Stannis spoke, "Yes and I am sure my lady will find it in her heart to forgive him. Lady Arya I must commend you on your performance today. I was sitting in the front and enjoyed your swordsmanship quite well. Ser Meryn was an amazing fighter and for you to take him down spoke volumes. Come now, let us leave the future husband and wife a moment." Stannis led everyone out the door.

When only Gendry, Nymeria and herself remained; Gendry began complaining, "Gods Arya, I think you broke my nose."

"Well how about I run a sword through your stomach and slash of half of your face off, let's see which pain is worse." Arya grumbled.

Gendry sighed and laid her carefully back down in bed. He lay down beside her and put an arm over her shoulder. Arya rested her head on his chest, she always felt comfortable in this position.

For a while they said nothing, until Gendry spoke. "I thought I lost you. When Ser Meryn plunged that sword through your stomach, I thought that was it. That I would never see you again." Gendry winced at his words.

"When I fell to the floor, all i could think about is you. I told myself I couldn't die, for you." Arya admitted.

Gendry tucked her in closer, "do you want to?"

"Do I want to do what?" she asked.

"Do you want to marry me? I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do, If it's not what you want, I will tell Stannis..."

"Do you want to marry me?" she interrupted.

Gendry turned his face, so now he was facing her. "It's what I always wanted, every second of my life till I found out you were a girl. Back in the battle with Yoren and the Lannisters, you stayed behind to help Weasel. I told you the leave her and run, but you didn't listen. I wanted nothing more to get as far away from there as possible, but you didn't come. You stayed behind and helped her. I knew you wouldn't be able to move her, I knew she would slow you down and I feared that it would be the end of you. I don't know why or how but I found myself running back to you. I picked the girl up and threw her over my shoulders not to save her life, but to save yours. After we made camp for that night, I thought to myself, why in the seven hells did I go back. What made you so important, that I would risk my life for you. I would never have done that for Hot Pie or Lommy, but I know I couldn't bare it, if anything happened to you. It was not much after that I found out you were a girl and then I knew, I knew from that moment that I loved you and I loved you every single day after that."

"I never thought anyone would want to marry me." Arya admitted, "everyone called me Arya Horseface or Arya Underfoot. So I never wanted to get married because, I knew it would never happen to me. But, I don't know... every day I spend with you, it feels better. When I'm with you, the sun shines brighter. When you left, it hurt me more than it should. Now I know that I don't want to be apart from you. So yes, yes I want to marry you."

Gendry smiled and kissed her on the check. He hugged her tighter, a little too tight. It was too much for her to bare with her new injuries, so she groaned. Gendry immediately loosened his grip and brought something to her mouth, "drink" he commanded.

"No, I don't want to sleep now. I want to be with you." Arya protested.

"We will have plenty of nights together, but first you need to get better. Now drink."

Arya drank the milk of the poppy. When she finished, she felt the pain dim, her muscles felt weaker and her eyelids heavier. She struggled to stay awake, but the poppy consumed her and she fell into a deep sleep, the warmth of Gendry and Nymeria beside her.


	16. Chapter 16

GENDRY

It took them two moons to return back to Winterfell. After Arya regained most of her strength, they first set off to Highgarden to witness the wedding of Lady Sansa to Willas Tyrell, accompanied by Lady Sansa and Lord Stannis's group.

Arya was still weak, she was unable to sustain long periods of activity and winced occasionally when she walked. While travelling to Highgarden they offered her a carriage, but Arya refused. Arya was stubborn, no man could sway her to change her mind, she refused to let anyone see her, in her moment of weakness. However, even with her objection they took much more breaks then they initially had, when they made their way to King's Landing.

Now they were finally home, preparations were being made for the wedding. Gendry had to sit in on history lessons with the younger children, so he could learn the history about different houses. He found it quite boring, but Stannis insisted it.

He barley saw Arya, since they got back. Even at nights – now that Gendry had been given better accommodations – she was unable to sneak into his room.

On the day of the wedding, Gendry was forced to entertain guests, he had been terrible with his lessons and did not recognize most of the houses that attended. Stannis introduced him to plenty of different Lords, ladies, knights and other high-born men; but, Gendry found no interest in them. They all dressed in extravagant clothing, spoke the same conversations, there was nothing unique about these people. He had already gone through one wineskin, and the wedding ceremony had yet to begin.

The wedding ceremony took place in the Godswood. Gendry waited by the trees with Lord Stannis at his side. Music began playing and the tune was too familiar; he looked at the singer and noticed it was Tom. Gendry smiled at him, he was shocked to see his old friend. He wondered if the other members of the brotherhood were here as well. Tom responded with a wink, as he began playing the song.

_My feather bed is deep and soft,_

_and there I'll lay you down,_

_I'll dress you all in yellow silk,_

_and on your head a crown._

_For you shall be my lady love,_

_and I shall be your lord._

_I'll always keep you warm and safe,_

_and guard you with my sword._

Arya walked down the aisle, accompanied by the Blackfish and Gendry gasped. Whispers broke out, as soon as Arya appeared. She looked beautiful. Arya always looked beautiful, with her tangled hair and her man clothes, but this time she looked like a woman.

She was wearing a lilac gown with myrish lace. It was tight on the top and flowed loosely below the waist. Her neck line was cut low and the dress revealed her shoulders. Her hair toppled over them, shiny in perfect brown curls. She had rouge on her face and her lips were painted red. She still bared a large gash on her right check, but for some reason it made her look all the more beautiful. Gendry's face wasn't perfect either, his nose was still crooked, from when she hit him. She wore a grey clock, with a picture if a direwolf, her house clock. His thoughts travelled back to the first time he saw her wearing a dress, forced upon by the Lady Smallwood. He laughed back then, but there was no laughing now. No woman, could ever look as beautiful as Arya did now.

_And how she smiled and how she laughed,_

_the maiden of the tree._

_She spun away and said to him, _

_no feather bed for me._

_I'll wear a gown of golden leaves,_

_and bind my hair with grass._

_But you can be my forest love_

_and me your forest lass._

They said their vows and Gendry removed her gown and placed a clock with Baratheon colours that bore a Stag, in its place. He noticed that Arya looked nervous, her voice was as faint as a whisper, as she said her vows. Was she shy? Was this the same outspoken Arya he knew? Their kiss was soft and tentative. He wrapped his arms around her waist, digging his nails inside her waist. She laid her hands gently on his chest. The crowd cheered and they broke apart.

Gendry ate the food without tasting it, he was supposed to be the happiest man in the world right now; but it was not the wedding he desired. He barley spent anytime with Arya, except for when they were feasting. He noticed that Arya barely touched her food. She hogged the cup, they shared and drank her body weight in, Dornish red.

"You look very beautiful, my lady" he teased.

"I look stupid, Sansa spent hours putting me in this awful thing. The bodice is so tight I can barley breathe, I can't wait till I can finally take it off."

"And I can't wait till I can take it off you."

For the first time that night, Arya smirked. Most women would be ecstatic on their wedding day but it seemed that Arya was hating every minute of it.

After dinner, it was their time to mingle. Stannis pushed Gendry to talk to other highborn families, but once Gendry caught sight of the Brotherhood, he rushed to great his old friends.

It was only a matter of minutes, when Stannis pulled him away. "Now look, boy. I am your uncle and what you decide to do, reflects upon me. I will not have you spending your time with some bloody outlaws, do you understand me?"

Gendry wanted to object, but he nodded. He began dancing with the Lady Shireen, Lady Meera, Lady Sansa and countless of other ladies whose names he could not remember. He was terrible at dancing, every now and then he would step on someone`s foot. He turned to look at Arya, she was dancing with her brother, Rickon. When it came time for Gendry and Arya to dance, he noticed she had a stumble in her step, from the wine.

"You're drunk" Gendry commented.

"I know, stupid." She mumbled.

"Will you be insulting me, through our entire marriage?" Gendry frowned.

"If you wanted a well behaved wife, you should have married my sister."

Gendry remembered the day, when he thought he was to marry Sansa Stark. Stannis mentioned she was getting married as well and Gendry assumed that he would be forced to marry her. He could not imagine marrying Sansa, she was beautiful but that`s where it ended. Arya was his best friend, their life would be filled with joy and fun as well as passion and lust.

When the song ended, there were cries for the bedding ceremony to begin. Gendry was dragged away by a hand full of people, that began tearing off his clothes. He was shocked, when he first witnessed the bedding ceremony, back in Highgarden with Sansa and Willas.

Men began throwing japes at him but he did not hear it. He struggled to see what had become of Arya but a group of men circled around her that he could not make her out.

After all his clothing was removed he was led into a bedroom. A few minutes after, Arya was pushed into the room as well, the door shutting behind her.

She was nude as well, her hands covering her breasts. Her face was red and he could see the tears swimming in her eyes. Gendry encircled her in his arms and she winced at the comments being made by the men outside their chambers.

Gendry was infuriated, he made his way to the door, to scold the men outside it but Arya grabbed his hand. He turned and was shocked to see how close she was, forgetting about the disturbances outside the room, he swept her into his arms and bent his head down to kiss her. She tasted of lemon cakes and Dornish red; both sweet and bitter at the same time.

Nothing was shy and soft about their coupling. He nearly threw her onto the bed. She pulled him on top of her, her tongue seeking out his as their lips met again. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust himself inside her. She dug her fingernails into his back, drawing blood. He moved his hands from her waist, on to her breasts, giving them a tight squeeze, causing Arya to moan. He screamed her name when he peaked, her following soon after. They laid together two more times, that night.

When he woke up in the morning, he saw that Arya was still asleep in his arms.

He kissed her neck and she groaned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Shh... you're talking so loudly"

Gendry laughed, "is my lady having her first hangover?"

"Shut up" she punched him in the stomach, but that just made Gendry laugh even more.

Arya's scowled at him. She looked adorable, when she was angry; which was probably why Gendry loved angering her. "You know sex, is the best cure for a hangover, right?" Gendry said, as he took her right breast into his mouth.

"Really? I heard punching a stupid boy in the face was a better one." She challenged.

Gendry laughed as he moved his lips to hers. She giggled into his lips and they laid together one more time before going downstairs.

The guests had left and now only Gendry, Arya and the rest of the people from Winterfell remained. The Blackfish and Lord Edmure were gone too, as well as Sansa, Willas and Lord Stannis. Arya threw a peach slice that hit Gendry right between the eyes. When she went to throw the other one, Gendry caught it, in his mouth and they both giggled.

Being married to Arya, would be the best thing that happened to him. At night they lay together as man and wife, but in the day they went back to being the children they were seven years past.


	17. Chapter 17

ARYA

The next couple of moons felt like heaven; when Arya and Gendry were not exploring Winterfell they were in the bedroom. Gendry continued to work with Master Damon at the forge; even though Bran explained to him, it was no longer necessary. Blacksmithing was Gendry's passion; he was a talented and even though now he was a Baratheon, no one would turn away the help of a talented blacksmith.

While Gendry spent his time at the forge, Arya would either; play with Nymeria, Shaggydog and Rickon or she would train with the knights. She would try and spend time with Bran, but now that he was Lord of Winterfell, he was faced with dealing with dreadfully boring tasks and once he was finished – even though he never told Arya – she could tell that he wanted to spend his free time with Meera.

Today, she was going to practice her water dancing. She finished polishing needle and headed to where the knights were practicing. She had gotten to know all the people at Winterfell by now, but when she approached the knights there was one man she did not recognize.

He wasn't skinny but he wasn't big either. He had some muscles on his arms but he was still slim. He had blonde hair, which was neatly kept except for the bangs that covered his eyes. She noticed he also had pale green eyes. He was not far from her age, he looked older than her but younger than Gendry.

As Arya approached, another knight named John Merryway greeted her. "Lady Arya, will you be joining us this afternoon?" he smilled.

Arya smiled at him and the other knight beside him, "I believe I am. It has been almost a week since I last practiced, I do not wish to get rusty."

Ser John laughed, "even on your worst day, you are still better than most of the knights here. Lady Arya let me introduce you to our new knight, Ser William Lannister, the second of his name.

The man smiled at her but Arya froze. What in seven hells was a bloody Lannister doing at Winterfell? Her smile turned into a scowl but Ser William laughed. "Oh my lady please, I do not bear you or any of your family any ill will. I know there is bad blood between our houses, but I was only two and ten when the war of five kings began. Lord Bran has graciously accepted me into your home and I wish to only serve Winterfell."

Arya was trained in Braavos, to tell when someone was lying to her. From what she read of Ser William`s face, it seemed as if he was telling the truth; however, there was something about him that she could not place. His smile was warm and almost familiar. She turned her scowl back into a smile, but she decided that she would place a close eye on Ser William Lannister.

"I heard my lady, took down the mighty Ser Meryn." Ser William commented.

Arya smiled, "you heard right, Ser."

"Well, in that case you must be quite a swordma- woman. Perchance my lady, would do me the honour of sparing with me."

Arya smiled, even though Ser William himself had done nothing to harm her, yet; she could not wait to send that bloody Lannister on his backside. "It would be my honour, Ser."

She unsheathed needle and he unsheathed his blade as well. Arya took her water dancing position and waited for him to charge her. Their swords met with every swing. Their dance continued for a while, every time Arya came up with a brilliant strategy to disarm him, he was one step ahead of her. They were both panting, their dance growing more heated. In the end Ser William managed to disarm her, sending Arya falling to the ground. His sword was pointed at her chest as he smiled, "I win." He tucked his sword back into its belt loop and stretched out his hand, to help Arya back up.

She refused his gesture and got up on her own. "You beat me?" She stated confused. None of the other knights at Winterfell even gave her much of a challenge and here was Ser William of house Lannister, who managed to defeat Arya.

"It was a good battle, my lady. It was close, for a moment there I thought you were going to win." He smiled back.

It had to be a fluke, Arya promised herself next time she would beat the Lannister knight. "Same time, tomorrow?" she offered.

"I would have it no other way." He smiled at her.

Every day for the next week, Arya would spare with Ser William. Some days she`d beat him and other days he`d beat her. He was a good sparring partner, they were both evenly matched. As time went by, Arya started to like the Lannister boy. Despite his family, Ser William was kind, intelligent, fun and humorous.

After their battles, they would sit on the grass and talk. They would talk about weapons and knights and they would tell each other stories until the sun went down. Then Arya would go to bed with her husband and Ser William would go seek his duties.

He sent Arya to the floor again, after a heated battle. This time when he reached his hand out, she took it allowing him to help lift her up. "I'm off today" William stated.

"Why?" she asked.

William shrugged, "I don't know. I suppose all of us deserve a break at sometime. "

Arya smiled, "why don't you join us for dinner?" Arya stated enthusiastically.

"Please my lady, I do not wish to intrude..." he began.

Arya silenced him by giving him a smack on the head. "How many times have I told you to stop calling me that? If you wish for me to call you just Will or William, stop calling me a lady."

Will laughed, "I'm sorry, will _my Lord_ ever forgive me?"

Arya smacked him in the head again and they both laughed, "Shut up! Now come, I'm hungry." She grabbed his arm as she ran towards the castle.

She sat in between Rickon and William in the Great Hall. She eyed the hall for Gendry, but he was nowhere in sight.

They feasted on fish, scallops, green beans and roasted potatoes. Arya washed down her meal with a sweet cranberry flavoured wine. When they got to desert, a thinly cooked pancake stuffed with ice creams and strawberries, Arya saw Gendry walking in.

He looked exhausted, as Rickon shuffled to the seat over to make room for Gendry. Arya greeted him with a hug and a quick kiss. "You missed most of dinner" Arya commented.

Gendry dug into the desert and drank from Arya's wine cup. "Long day at the forge, Damon and I were working all day" he said.

Arya introduced Gendry to Will. Even though William smiled at Gendry there was something cold in his expression.

"I do not care for this desert" Gendry whispered in Arya's ear, "I am craving something more sweeter."

Arya blushed and turned to Will, "My husband and I are going to retire, shall I see you tomorrow then?" she asked.

"I would have it no other way" William said.

When Gendry put his arm around Arya's waist, she noticed that William was eyeing him coldly. It seemed as if her new friend did not like her husband. She would ask him that question tomorrow; right now all Arya wanted was Gendry.

As soon as they got into their room, Gendry ripped her clothes off and began tugging at his own. His mouth met hers, as he led her to the bed. Arya lay on top Gendry, rocking herself into him. Gendry's fingers dug into her waist and slapped her ass occasionally. He stifled both their moans with rough and passionate kisses. They peaked together and then Arya lay limp on top of his body, with Gendry still inside her.

"I missed you." Gendry stated as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"What are you talking about, stupid? We're together every single night" she said, nuzzling her head into his chest.

"Yeah we spend every night together, but not every day. When was the last time we hung out together, I love my Arya but I also miss my Arry." Gendry said, rubbing her back.

Arya smiled, "I miss you too."

He lifted her face, to meet his. "So let's spend the entire day together tomorrow. Damon won't miss me for one day and I'm sure your water dancing can wait a day too. Just me and you, what do you say?"

"Sounds wonderful" she took his mouth for another kiss and he dipped his tongue in her mouth. They made love once more that night before falling asleep.

When they woke up the next day, they broke their fast and then their journey began. They rode horses, swam in the river and play fought. He started to tickle her and she kicked him in the stomach, reminding herself of their time at the Peach. He was right, they needed this day together. She wished the day would never end. After Gendry and her reunited, it seemed all they did was make love. She missed the fun they had together when they were children. At night they told each other stories; she told him most of the stories that Old Nan had told her as a child and he told her a couple of ones he heard at the inn. This was the best day of her life; she hoped it would never end.

However, the next day Gendry had to go back to work. There was a dispute between house Frey and house Tully; Bran requested a large amount of armour, so Gendry and Damon went back to work.

Arya made her way to the place where she and William usually met, but he was not there. She wandered Winterfell and she saw found him not far from the Godswood, slashing his sword at some invisible opponent.

"Hey Will" she greeted.

He turned to look at her, but said nothing and continued battling the invisible opponent in front of him.

"I said hello. Will? Will! Why in seven hells are you ignoring me."

He turned put his sword down and turned to face her. "Why am I ignoring you? I waited for you, for three hours yesterday until I learned you were off gallivanting with your Lord husband."

"What do you want me to say?" she challenged, "he is my husband. I know we were supposed to practice, but Gendry wanted to spend some time with me, so I did not refuse."

"And to hell with me, I suppose."

Arya frowned. "It's not like that. He is my husband, my first priority is to him. I am sorry that I forgot to cancel our plans. Plus what did Gendry ever do to you? You were so cold at him at dinner."

"I just think you could do a lot better than Gendry Baratheon." Will retorted, "the man is a stupid brute."

"You don't even know him!" Arya screamed.

"All I know is, you deserve someone who doesn't choose a stupid forge over you. Someone that would spend every minute of every day showering you with love." Will declared.

"Gendry does love me and I love him. Just because, you don't see..."

He silenced her with a kiss. His mouth was warm and tasted of honeyed toast. Unlike Gendry, his kiss was soft and gentle, but still managed to twist a knot in her stomach. Not thinking, Arya kissed him back, her hand wrapping around his neck, while his were wound up in her hair. His tongue met hers, deepening the kiss. Arya's knees felt week. Gods this felt so good, almost as good as...

She pushed him away suddenly remembering she was married to Gendry. "We can't do this, I'm a married woman and I love my husband."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You deserve better than him, Arya. Let me love you."

He bent down for another kiss, Arya's head tilted forward to his for only a moment until she broke free of his arms. "No. I can't." She turned to run away but William grabbed her arm.

"Don't go, Arya." He pleaded.

Arya did not listen and jerked free of his arm. She ran into her room, tossing herself on the bed. What was going on, she was supposed to love Gendry and only Gendry; but it felt nice, kissing William. Oh Gods, did she love him? Tears of frustration spilled out of her eyes; what in seven hells was she going to do? She saw a wineskin in the room and she drank, hoping it would erase the last ten minutes of her life.


	18. Chapter 18

GENDRY

He went to the forge reluctantly that morning. Yesterday was one of the best days of his life. Arya was first and foremost, his friend and all that seemed to get lost when the reunited again; but yesterday was different. They spent all day just hanging out with one another, they did not even have sex that night and it was still amazing.

He told that much to Damon when he arrived at the forge, prattling on about Arya this and Arya that.

"Why don't you go back to her then?" Damon asked, "spend some more time with her."

"I can't leave, if the Tully's and the Frey's go to war..."

"So what?" Damon interrupted, "we have been making great progress this week. If you weren't here, I wouldn't be as far ahead as I am now. You may have been a blacksmith once, but you are a Lord now. Now that you are legitimized, you surpass Tommen as heir to Robert Baratheon. Lord's don't spend all their time in the forge, working with the master at arms. Just go Gendry, go to your wife."

Gendry considered the thought for a moment. On the one hand he wanted to spend more time with Arya but on the other it would be cruel to leave Damon to work on his own. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'll tell you what" Damon began, "If I ever find a lady love, you can take over my shifts while I spend my days wooing her." He chuckled.

Gendry laughed at that too, Damon was only eight and twenty, his muscles were well defined like Gendry's and he was an attractive man. He would probably find a mate soon and then Gendry could repay the favour, "you got yourself a deal."

He left the forge, searching for Arya. He saw Rickon playing with Shaggydog. "Have you seen, Arya?" he asked the boy. Shaggydog growled when Gendry approached, he was not like Summer or Nymeria. Shaggydog was temperamental and Gendry was not ashamed to say he was afraid of him.

"No." Rickon said, "She never plays with me anymore. All she does is practice her stupid water dancing. Come here, Shaggydog." He said, bringing the wolf away from Gendry.

He saw Ser John practicing with a couple of other knights and asked him. "She is probably training with Ser William. He said he was going to train near the Godswood."

"Thank you." Gendry said to the knight as he made his way to the Godswood with a smile on his face. He could not wait to tell Arya that they could spend more time together. That they can have a repeat of yesterday. He heard noises coming from an area near the Godswood, when he approached he saw that Arya and Ser William kissing.

Gendry`froze. He couldn't even think of what to make of it. The knight wasn't only kissing her, but Arya was kissing him back. Her arms that were laying on his chest rose up to wind behind his neck. Gendry couldn't take much more of it, so he left.

This couldn't be happening, Arya was having an affair with the stupid knight? How could she do this to him? He loved her and he thought she loved him too.

Gendry wandered back to the pond were he and Arya were swimming yesterday. He sat at the edge of the pond, dipping his feet in the river and began throwing stones. When he ran out of stones to throw, he lied down on his back and wept. It was the most awful feeling he`s ever felt in his life. It felt like someone clawed their way into his chest and ripped his heart out. In a short while he went from being sad to mad.

Why the bloody hell was he being so pathetic, why should he suffer? He went back to the area where he last saw Arya and William, but none of them were there any longer. He made his way back to where the knights trained and saw William talking with Ser John and a couple more other knights.

He walked up to them, Ser John saw him first. "Good afternoon, my Lord." The other knights and Ser William went to face him, but before anyone could react, Gendry punched Ser William in the face. The knight`s sword forgotten, jumped on Gendry and began throwing punches, as well. The knights tried to break up the fight, but it proved to be relentless. His anger towards Ser William gave him strength to beat up the stupid pretty boy.

They fight seized immediately with the shout of Lord Bran`s voice, "EVERYONE STOP RIGHT NOW!"

Gendry and Ser William broke away. He felt a sharp pain on his nose, when he wiped it with the back of his hand he noticed there was blood. He looked at Ser William and saw that his left eye was swollen and there seemed to be the beginnings of a bruise start to form.

"Will someone explain me, what in seven hells is going on?" Lord Bran demanded.

"The man is a mad man!" Ser William proclaimed, "we were standing here, just talking and all of a sudden he punches me in the face?"

"I am a mad man?" Gendry`s rage built up again as he begun to take a step forward, but several of the knights were holding me back, "this bloody idiot, kissed my wife!"

Everyone in the yard went silent and all their heads turned to face Ser William. He saw that all the blood drain from his face and his skin turned a milky white.

"What you are suggesting my Lord is treason. Do you have any proof of these accusations?" Lord Bran asked.

"I saw them, with my own two eyes. They were in the Godswood." Gendry chocked out, he could feel the tears falling down his face. Gods not here, not now; he said to himself choking the tears back.

Bran sighed, "if this is true the kindest punishment you will get, Ser William is banishment. The harshest will be death. To take another man`s wife is one thing, but to take a Lord`s and that wife being my own sister. Well that`s another matter entirely. Ser John and Ser Marshall will you please escort Ser William to a cell. Ser Hyde and Ser Jeffery will you please accompany Lord Gendry to the Great Hall. As for you, my dear Meera, would you be kind enough to find my sister for me?"

Everyone nodded and began their tasks. Gendry was taken to the Great hall. Lord Bran and Hodor entered the room shortly after. It seemed like hours before Meera and Arya entered the hall.

He saw that her eyes were bloodshot red and there was a slight stumble in her step, which he could assume meant that she had been drinking. She looked at him with apologetic eyes, but he turned away from her and shifted his attention to Lord Bran. Ser William was not the only man at fault here, he was not the only man to commit treason. No matter how sad she was or how much she pouted, Gendry would not face her, she betrayed him and he was not sure if he could ever come to love her again.


	19. Chapter 19

ARYA

No matter how much she drank, she could not stop thinking about William. His beautiful green eyes, his warm smile and the delicate kiss they shared.

Her thoughts were filled with Gendry too. His shaggy black hair, his piercing blue eyes, the rough passionate sex.

Both these men were two very different people, yet she found herself having feelings for both men. Gods something like this shouldn't be happening to her anyways. She never thought she'd find even one man to like her and now she had two? Sansa was the pretty one, not her! What in seven hells did either of them see in her anyways?

Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard a knock on the door. She initially thought it was William. It couldn't be Gendry, he wouldn't bother knocking and who else would be bothering to seek her. Gathering up all her courage Arya opened the door. Meera was standing on the other side and she smiled warmly to Arya.

"Lord Bran would like a word with you in the Great Hall." She announced.

Arya was not in the position to deal with anything that Bran wanted right now, she needed time to herself. "Would you mind asking my brother to reschedule, right now is not the best time."

"I'm afraid it's urgent." Meera insisted, "your husband and Ser William got into a fight. He claimed that he saw you two kissing, near the Godswood and now Bran means to bring this matter to trial."

Arya's heart froze. He saw them? Oh Gods, she could not stop the fresh tears from pouring down her face and she collapsed back into the bed.

Meera took a seat beside her and put one arm over her shoulder, "what happened?"

Arya and Meera barley spoke, they would greet each other casually as they ran into one another, but they never had a close relationship. For some reason, Arya found herself to be telling Meera everything. Finding comfort in her good sister.

"Do you love Ser William?" she asked, after Arya told Meera the entire story.

"I don't know" she admitted, "I mean it was a good kiss, but I love Gendry. Despite Stannis thinking, that we married for an alliance, we married for love. And now... now I'm so confused."

There was another knock on the door, "Come in." Meera replied.

It turned out to be one of the house maids, "Lord Bran is wondering what is taking so long. He says he requires both your presences immediately."

Meera nodded, "We'll be right down."

Arya followed Meera reluctantly, when they entered the Great Hall the room went silent and all eyes were on her. She turned to face Gendry, he broke his nose again and his face was covered with dried blood. He also bore some scratches and the beginning of bruises; but Arya did not pay much attention to that. She looked into his eyes. His eyes looked at her for a moment before he turned away. They were red and filled with hurt and betrayal.

"Would everyone be so kind as to leave us" Bran commanded, "I only require Lord Gendry, Lady Arya and Hodor."

Everyone began leaving the room, Lady Meera gave Bran a quick kiss on the lips and then turned to give Arya an apologetic look. Arya turned to look at Gendry again, but he did not return her gaze, he only looked at their brother, refusing her acknowledgement.

When everyone left the room Bran began, "what happened between you and Ser William."

She saw Gendry flinch at his name, but again did not turn to face her. "I was supposed to meet him yesterday, to train; but, Gendry and I spent the entire day together instead. In the morning, I went to go find Ser William, he was mad that I cancelled our plans. So we were talking and then he kissed me."

Bran waited for Arya to continue, but when she said nothing he asked, "did you kiss him back?"

Arya considered lying for a moment, but she had betrayed Gendry too much, already. "Yes." She replied.

Bran sighed, "Do you love him?"

She saw Gendry make a fist at the table, his face tightening up. But he said nothing. "I don't know" she admitted. With that she saw fresh tears pouring from Gendry's face.

"Gendry I will have you chose the punishment for Ser William. The decision is entirely up to you, but may I suggest the night's watch. I promised Jon that I would send him as many men as I can."

"You give me a great honour, my Lord. Would you be so kind as to give me a moment to decide." Gendry said.

"Of course" Bran said, he summoned Hodor, to carry him outside. "I will leave you two alone, if you would like any privacy."

After Bran left, she expected Gendry to yell or cry or say something but instead he remained where he was, his gaze focused on the fingers he was fidgeting with.

The sat in silence for a moment until Arya moved to sit beside him, resting her hand on his. Gendry pulled away at first but after he looked at her for a moment he sighed and pulled her into an embrace. She buried her head in his chest and wept.

"I'm sorry." She stated.

"I love you Arya and after I saw you kissing _him_, I didn't think I could love you anymore, but I do. No matter what happens, I can never stop loving you. All I want is for you to be happy, but we are married now and I cannot change that; however, if you wish to be with Ser William, I will not object."

He wiped away her tears with his rough thumbs and kissed her on the forehead. "Tell me your decision on the morrow."

With that, Gendry left the room, leaving Arya alone with her thoughts. She loved Gendry, there was no doubting that. The matter with Ser William was a different story.

She went down to the cells, the only prisoner was Ser William. Bran was not lying, when he said he would send every man he could to Jon. She took the keys and turned to the guard, "leave us." The guard bowed and left.

She opened the door of Ser William's cell. She noticed he had the starting of a black eye, absentmindedly she rose her hand and brushed his swollen eye with her thumb. He raised his hand to hold hers.

She looked deeply into his eyes and recognized who he was. She knew there was something familiar about him, when she first saw him. Even though his eyes were now green she still recognized the real man behind it. He now had dimples when he smiled and his teeth were whiter, but it was still the same smile she remembered.

"Does William Lannister, the first of his name really have a son?"

The man smiled and wrapped his arms around Arya's waist, drawing her closer. "No."

His touch caused her heart to beat faster and she felt the blood to rush to her cheeks."You're Jaqen H'gar." It wasn't a question.

Jaqen laughed, "I go by many names and many faces, that was once one of my identities."

"What is your real name?" Arya asked.

Jaqen's eyes narrowed, "a woman asks many questions."

Arya was infuriated now, "you claim you love me, yet you won't tell me your real name or show me your face!"

The smile was wiped away from Jaqen's face in seconds. One of his hand trailed from her waist to cup her face, his soft thumb brushing her right check just over her scar, "I will tell you anything and do anything for you, Arya. Just come with me, I will love you more than your blacksmith ever could."

The knot in Arya's stomach grew tighter, her body feverish against his. For minutes, all she could do was stare into Jaqen's eyes.

Arya finally found her voice, "I'm the one who gets to pick your punishment" she stated, "and I have decided."

"And what is my punishment" he smirked, pressing soft kisses to her neck.

Arya Stark did not know a lot of things; she did not know how to be a lady, she did not know how Gendry could be so quick to forgive her and she did not know why both Gendry and Jaqen were in love with her. But she did know who she loved, she once learned that wolves mate for life and despite the confusion that she had before between Gendry and Jaqen she did know which man she did love. She imagined both scenario's: staying with Gendry and running away with Jaqen. There was only one option that did not make sense to her, there was only one person that she could not bear living without. She might have had feelings for both men, but there was only one man she loved and it was the time to tell him.

So she cupped Jaqen H'gar's face in her hands and told him three simple words.


	20. Chapter 20

GENDRY

He woke up that morning with a massive headache. He barely slept at all last night; partly because he was retching all the wine he drank and also because he could not get his mind of Arya. He refused to sleep in their chambers that night; instead he made his way to the same chambers he slept in when he and Arya first arrived at Winterfell.

In the beginning he was mad at her; he knew that plenty of men and women both have affairs. But with Arya it was supposed to be different, they were supposed to be in love. He witnessed her and the Lannister knight kissing near the Godswood but Gendry wondered what else they had done. The little sleep he had that night, were filled with nightmares of Ser William fucking his wife and Arya moaning in delight.

He began to weep again, better to get the tears out now then when someone can bear witness to them. He told Arya he would leave the decision up to her, in regards to Ser William; she may have betrayed him but he could not help but love her. All he's ever wanted was to make her happy, but he feared that she would pick the knight over him.

After Gendry composed himself, he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Like always, he had slept in and the only people who were in the Great Hall were the Lady Meera and two knights.

"Did my Lord sleep well last night?" she greeted him.

He knew Meera was trying to be polite but how stupid could she really be. He had bags under his eyes and he was pretty sure they were still red, his hair was tangled, he still wore the same clothes from yesterday and his wife had cheated on him. Did she really think, he slept well last night? Gendry took a deep breath, cooling his rage. Meera was sweet and innocent, it would be cruel to take out his anger on her; not to mention Lord Bran would have his head, for any cruelty towards his wife.

"It wasn't the best night's sleep I've had." Gendry mumbled.

"I am sorry to hear that, my Lord" Meera replied.

Gendry was pushing his eggs around a plate and fidgeting with his bread, turning them into crumbs. He wasn't hungry, just looking at the food made him sick again. "If you excuse me my lady, I must be going now."

He headed to the forge, he needed to get his mind off Arya and William. As a boy, whenever he was feeling down he would spend the entire day hammering anvil, making the steel sing for him. He opened the door of the forge expecting to see Damon, but there was someone else waiting for him.

She sat on an unused anvil, dressed in breeches and a tunic she had stolen from him. He closed the door of the forge and took a seat beside her.

"I banished Ser William" she said.

Gendry should have been relieved, the entire night he feared she would pick the knight over him but for some reason he was still not appeased. He simply nodded to her comment.

They were quiet for a long time. Just sitting on the anvil, he could not bear to look into Arya's eyes. He knew what would happen if he did, he would sweep her in his arms and tell her that everything was alright. But everything was not alright, she hurt him too much, he could never forget her betrayal.

Arya seemed to read his thoughts as she turned to him and cupped his face, forcing his eyes to look in hers. "I love you Gendry, not William; you. I will always love you. I made a mistake kissing him back. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done and I'm sorry. Just please, please don't be mad."

Gendry sighed and brought his forehead down to hers, "I will always love you Arya, but how am I supposed to trust you again. You said your vows and you broke them." With that Gendry got up and left, leaving Arya alone in the forge.

They did not speak for three moons. Gendry continued to work with Damon in the forge, he ate with everyone in the Great hall and at night he would sleep in the same bed with Arya. They did not speak nor cuddle and since Arya continued to drink her moon tea, claiming that she did not want to have children, he had no duties to perform.

One time he walked in on her pleasuring herself, she had turned red with embarrassment. Gendry had the same needs as Arya, so he took of his breeches and fucked her. There was no passion or love behind their coupling, it was merely just a satisfaction of their own desires. She tried snuggling up to him afterwards but once she noticed that he did not return the feeling, she stopped and turned her back to him.

Arya was still his wife and there was nothing he could do to change that, other than going back to King's Landing and asking Queen Daenerys to terminate their marriage. At days he considered doing just that, but he never found the courage to actually do so.

He never stopped loving Arya. Whenever she came to bed with a new bruise or a scratch, Gendry worried about her. He wanted to kiss the pain away, to hold her in his arms and make everything all right; but everything was not all right. It could never be alright again. So he swallowed back the temptation and greeted her with a nod.

Everything changed that evening. It started just like any other day; he woke up, had breakfast, worked in the forge, had dinner and then made his way up into the bedroom he and Arya shared. When he entered the room he gasped.

Arya's lip was split, her arms and legs were covered in bruises and scratches and her ankle was swollen.

"What happened to you?" Gendry asked.

"Why do you even care?" Arya snapped.

Gendry flinched, he may have been mad at Arya but their moons apart never changed the way he felt about her. He still loved her with all his heart and wished no ill upon her. He saw a bag of ice at the side of the table. He lifted her ankle on his lap and placed the bag of ice on it.

Arya moaned in relief. "Just because I'm mad at you, doesn't mean I stopped loving you." Gendry offered.

They were quite for a moment until Arya spoke, "Rickon and I got into a fight so, Shaggydog attacked me." Gendry flinched, the direwolves were large and strong creatures. Unlike the others, Shaggydog was more viscous and difficult to tame (only Rickon could control Shaggydog, but when the boy was upset, there was no controlling him). Gendry was surprised the beast did not rip Arya's head off.

He imagined that very thought, finding Arya's cold dead body drenched in blood. He couldn't bear that thought; so he lifted Arya up from the bed and began cradling her in his lap, "I'm sorry" he said. He was being stupid, she picked Gendry over William and all he did was treat her like dirt for the past few moons. He remembered the day he thought he lost her, the day he thought the hound killed her and the day he found her. He vowed that he would never let her go and all he was doing these past few moons was letting her slip through his fingers.

His lips met hers, they were warm and he could taste the salt of her tears. It was a brief and chaste kiss, but it was probably the best kiss Gendry had. When they broke apart, she buried her face in his chest and wept. Gendry really felt like shit now, he moved his hand up and down her back, "there, there" he said, in an attempt of consoling.

He did not remember how long, they stayed like that but when he woke up in the morning, he found himself lying in the bed, with Arya still in his arms.

_Note: _Oh btw the three words were "I banish you." Yeah lol I know I tried to make it sound like "I love you"


	21. Chapter 21

ARYA

She woke up that morning, wrapped in Gendry's arms. He was already awake, cradling her as if she was a child. Arya did not complain; she liked it. The hurt that had once filled his eyes was now replaced with love and remorse. Her thoughts trailed back to the night before; when he apologized, when he cradled her in his lap and the kiss. Oh Gods the kiss, Arya had not expected it, it was soft yet firm and tied a knot in her stomach. All she wanted for the past few moons was for Gendry to let the past be the past and go back to how they once were. For a while Arya thought that would never happen again; but, in that moment everything felt right. Like the whole Jaqen incident never happened.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, interrupting her thoughts.

She knew he was talking about her wounds, though she did not care about them any longer. Right now all she could think about was Gendry and the possibility of them going back to how they once were. She wanted - no needed him to forgive her. To make it clear that last night meant something and was not just a spur of the moment. She couldn't bear to get her heart broken again; it had been her own fault, she had done this to herself but she couldn't live like this any longer.

Nevertheless, she got up and inspected her ankle; feeling Gendry's eyes on her, as she did so. The swelling had gone down, with the pain. When she moved it, she noted she was able to do so, but there was still a tiny cringe of pain that came along with it. Master Luwin was right, her ankle was not broken.

"Better" she admitted, "I'll bare some bruises and some of these scratches will leave scars, but nothing to serious."

Gendry began kissing the injuries on her arms, neck and face; as if his lips somehow possessed healing properties. His lips felt like fire on her skin, her body feverish against his. He cupped her face and kissed her on the lips, his tongue seeking hers.

Arya moaned, she now laid on his lap, her hands resting on his shoulders; while one of his hand were wrapped around her waist and the other still cupping her face. Her heart was frenzied, beating so loud she thought everyone in the entire castle could hear it; she felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. The knot in her stomach twisted again, it grew so tight she thought it was going to explode.

His hand began tugging at her laces when there was a knock on the door. Gendry groaned and Arya sought pleasure in knowing he was equally as disappointed as she was. She wanted to tell him not to get the door, that whoever was on the other side could wait. She bit down on her lip from saying just so; if someone was disrupting them, it had to be of importance. She waited three moons for Gendry, surely she could wait another three minutes? Gendry seemed to be reading her thought as he set Arya back on the bed. She watched him walk towards the door and creak it open. Gendry was whispering something to the person on the other side of the door. She saw him scratch his head while he opened the door further, revealing the person to be Master Luwin. He walked inside, Gendry following behind him.

Initially she thought he wanted to take a look at her injuries. The pain of her wounds was nothing compared to the one in her heart and the one in her loins. A slight flicker of frustration erupted towards Master Luwin, she knew he was just doing his job and that he cared for her well-being but, all she wanted to do right now was to continue kissing Gendry. "You were right, master. The ankle is not broken although I do not think I should be bearing any weight on it for a couple of days."

The master nodded, "yes, despite the look of you and your brother Rickon when you two first came to me, I knew you both would make quick recoveries. The boy is fine as well, he will keep a rather nasty scar on his right shoulder, from where Nymeria bit him; but he seems to be more proud of the scar than concerned. Either way this was not the reason why I needed to visit you. We received a letter this morning, from the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and Lord Bran wished for you to see it."

He handed her a letter, whose seal was already broken. Jon had been her anchor for these past two moons. She told him everything that happened and found comfort in his words. He was the only person whom she told about Ser William's true identity. She considered telling Gendry, but that would only complicate the matter further. Plus she did not think it would matter to him who he was, the only thing that mattered to him was that she had kissed another man.

It was strange, no one bothered to hand her Jon's letters before and why would Bran want to read it. When she went to open the envelope, she noticed the letter was addressed to her brother Bran, not her. It did not surprise her that Jon wrote to Bran as well, but what could be so important that he wanted her to know? Curiously, she opened the letter and read it aloud, so Gendry and Master Luwin could hear (if he hadn't done so already).

Dear Lord of Winterfell,

The Night's Watch is facing troublesome times. The white walkers march and have killed a great deal of our men already. The wall is still strong, but I fear it will not hold for much longer. If my worst fears come true, the wall will fall and Winterfell must be prepared to battle.

Fire, valyrian steel and obsidian are the only weapons we are aware of, that can kill these beasts.

I must thank my Lord for the generous contribution the North has given to the Night's Watch and would kindly appreciate if he may send us a few of his men, to temporarily defend the wall.

Good luck, Bran. You have made a fine Lord and father would be proud if he were here today. If the wall should fall, it rests on your hands to protect the reteam. I have the utmost faith in you, little brother.

Sincerely,

Jon Snow

Lord Commander of the Night's Watch.

The letter was very formal, with the exception of the last paragraph. The start of the letter was written from a man she did not know, the Lord Commander part of Jon, but the last paragraph was her brother reaching out to their family. "I have to go" Arya immediately said, "I need to help Jon." Jon was Arya's sibling that she felt the most close to. Despite the closeness she shared with Gendry, Jon was and would always be Arya's best friend.

There was a time when she thought she was a bastard like Jon because, of their similar features. Unlike their other siblings, Arya and Jon were the only ones to take after their father. Robb, Sansa, Bran and Rickon all shared the thick auburn hair and the calm blue eyes, that their mother had (the Tully look, it was referred to as). They were all incredibly good-looking with their sharp features and their unique looks. Even though Arya, Jon and her father were never ugly, they lacked the delicacy and grace the others expressed and were plain to look at in comparison.

She noted that the Master and Gendry had given her an uneasy look after her announcement; but she didn't care. Her relationship with Jon was solid and if he needed her help, she would always be there for him and in her heart she knew he would always be there for her as well. Members of the Night's watch were sworn to give up their tittles and their families, excepting only fellow members as their "brothers." But Jon had never stopped being Arya's brother and she had never stopped being his sister. They shared a bond and a love for each other that would never falter.

Master Luwin was uneasy with the suggestion, "my lady, I assure you Lord Bran is sending all the knights he can. Your half brother will have plenty of assistance and you have sustained quite a few injuries of late. I assure you, everything will be taken care of, you need not trouble yourself."

Arya turned to look at Gendry, she expected him to agree with Master Luwin, but he understood. "If you go, I am going with you." He declared, fierceness behind his sharp blue eyes. Arya's heart melted at the sentiment, they may have their fair share of fights, but she knew Gendry would always be there for her.

Arya nodded and turned to the Master, "please tell Bran of our decision. I shall leave as soon as my brother wishes it."

The Master gave her an uneasy look but he still bowed, "yes my lady." With that he left their chambers.

Arya was about to hop to her feet, but Gendry swept her up in his arms. His face just an inch away from her own "What happened to keeping some weight off your ankle" he said, her breath hot on her face.

Arya took a second to compose herself, before she shrugged, "I can hop on one foot." She suggested.

Gendry laughed for a moment and then his face grew serious, "I do not like the idea of you going."

"But you just said..."

"I said I will accompany you" Gendry interrupted, "because, I know no matter what I say you will not change your mind. I still do not like the idea of you battling white walkers. When we go to the wall, I do not wish for you to leave my side."

Arya laughed at that, "if white walkers were to attack us it would be you who need my help, not the other way around."

Gendry smilled, "I just don't think I can bear to see anything happen to you."

Arya could not take the wait any longer, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He met her lips eagerly, his tongue seeking hers.

They both moaned into each other's mouth, it had been moons since they had last been intimate which each other; they had casual sex every now and then but there was never any passion nor love behind it.

"I do not think Bran will miss us for ten minutes "she whispered against his lips.

Gendry arched his eyebrow and smiled, "I do not think he will miss us for thirty minutes" and with that he lay her on the bed. It was like their first time all over again. It started off gentle (but when it came to Arya and Gendry, things could not stay gentle for long) and ended in rough passion.

When they were done Arya jumped on his back, since Gendry insisted on her keeping her weight of her ankle. "Onwards fair steed." She commanded.

"What am I, a bloody horse now?" Gendry chuckeld.

"Yes. The finest horse in the seven kingdoms." Arya said as she kissed him on the check. His hair prickled her lips, Gendry had now grown out a beard. Nothing as long as her fathers, but also, not the same as the stubble he'd grow when he was too lazy to get it shaved. Arya liked the look of it, it made him look even more manly.

Gendry made his way downstairs, with Arya on his back; both of them giggling with a smile plastered on their face. When they entered the Great hall, everyone was shocked to see them together; it had been a while since they were happy again. Before, Gendry refused to even talk to her, except for the occasional 'my lady' because it got on her nerves; but now, they were acting like children again.

Gendry took her off her back and laid her on the chair, taking a seat beside her.

Meera smiled enthusiastically at her and Arya gratefully returned it. Meera had been a good friend to her and she found herself talking to her a lot As much as she loved Sansa; Meera was her favourite sister (even though she was only her good-sister). She wore gowns, but she wasn't entirely a lady either. She rode horses, was a good hunter and was talented with a spear. Meera was more fun to spend time with than Rickon and she'd occasionally train with Meera, even though the knights were better opponents. It felt nice having a friend, since the incident she noted that a lot of people gave her the evil eye or a disappointed look; including Ser John, whom she believed was her friend. Meera was different though, not once did she judge Arya and she had been nothing but supportive these past few moons.

She then looked at Rickon, he had a lot of nasty gashes but Master Luwin spoke it true when he said, her brother was more proud then concerned. When he saw Arya he shot her a smile and she returned it back. All had been forgiven between the two of them.

"We leave tomorrow, at first light." Bran began when everyone settled down, "half of the valyrian steel blades go to the wall, the other half will remain here in case the wall falls. These blades are very precious and crucial to our survival so do not lose them." He turned to look at Arya, "are you sure you wish to go?" he asked.

"If Jon needs me, I'm coming." She stated.

Bran nodded, "then you will be in charge and you will lead the knights. I wish you good will sister." Bran turned to Gendry, "Luckily for us, the Tully's and the Frey's did not go to war; however, I still want a third of our provisions with them, another third remain with us and the last third will go with you to the wall. Even though Walder Frey has now passed, I do not trust his descendents as far as I can throw them and I'm a cripple. Go to Ser Damon and assist him to divide up the materials."

"Yes, my Lord." Gendry replied and with one last glance at Arya he left.

"You'll be fine with your ankle?" Bran asked her.

"It doesn't hurt anymore and the swelling has gone down. I just won't bear any weight on it for a while and it should be perfectly healed by the time I reach the wall."

Bran nodded, "then it seems everything is settled." He clapped his hands and breakfast was being served. It consisted of fried bread, fruit, sausage and eggs.

Arya ate the food happily, today had been a good day; she finally made up with Gendry, she was leading the knights into battle and she would soon be reunited with Jon. Arya ate her breakfast with a smile upon her face.

**WARNING DO NOT READ THIS FOLLOWING NOTE, IF YOU DO NOT WANT A PART OF THE FUTURE SERIES (THAT HAS NOT BEEN PUBLISHED YET) TO BE SPOILED FOT YOU. BASICALLY GRRM CAME TO MY CITY SO MY FRIEND ASKED HIM A QUESTION AND THIS WAS HIS RESPONSE...**

**NOTE: **Okay so GRRM, arrived in Toronto yesterday for a book signing and unfortunately because of an exam, I was unable to attend (BOO!) so I asked my friend to ask him about Gendry and Arya's "relationship" and if they would ever reunite again. His response was that Arya and Gendry have separate futures but whether they'll ever meet up again, you'll just have to keep reading. Okay I just DIED! My heart is full of grief and it seems the only way we can keep this pairing alive is through their fanfictions. I'm just so heart broken right now *weeps*


	22. Chapter 22

ARYA

They arrived at the wall, quicker than she initially anticipated. Since Arya was given the task to lead the knights, she did not account much for breaks during their journey. Some of the men would protest but she would silence them when she said, "are you men or children? You are supposed to be knights of the North and you are complaining about taking a break? Do you think my brother took a break when he was King of the North? Do you think the white walkers take breaks? If you expect to survive, you must learn to shut your mouths and build some stamina. If you are hungry, you may eat while you ride. If you need to piss, go on and be quick about it, you may catch up to us when you are done; I shall not be waiting for you."

She didn't care if she was being harsh, she had to put up with worse conditions when she was only ten and kidnapped by the Mountain's men. At least they never had the fear of being whipped or killed at any moment. If she was able to survive in those conditions, surely they could comply with only one break at night's fall. She knew the other men sought Gendry, to get him to speak for them. He kept bugging her about breaks, claiming that he and the rest of the men were tired and it would do no good sending men to the wall who were too exhausted from the journey there. Arya groaned but she complied and allowed one, half an hour break at midday. Some of the men complained that it was too short, but when she suggested removing the break, they shut their mouths.

Honestly where did Bran get these men? She remembered when she was younger, knights would valiantly give their lives up for their Lord or commander. She remembered Jory, how he fought alongside her father and died with honour; and these men were complaining about rest? Mind you it was only a few of her men who did so, the others would march proud and silently obeying any command Arya ordered without question.

Nymeria had joined her as well, a wolf would be a great advantage to face the white walkers; but, she also brought the wolf because, neither of them could bear to be parted from the other again. She kept good pace and hunted only at night fall, while everyone was setting up camp.

When they arrived at the wall they were greeted by two men from the Night's Watch, who escorted them inside. The weather was so cold, nothing like she ever experienced at Winterfell. Arya felt like there were pins in her fingers and toes; she wanted nothing more to go inside and warm them by a fire. She froze when she saw a familiar pair of red eyes. Before she could react, Nymeria had already pounced on Ghost and the two of them wresting as their form of an embrace.

"Seven hells" she heard a familiar voice gasp. She turned to see her brother staring at her with wide eyes.

"Jon!" she screamed as she jumped on him for a hug, similar to how she did when they were younger. She wasn't a child any longer and Jon stumbled a few feet back when she jumped on top him, but still managed to keep his feet planted firmly on the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulders. After she did so, Jon immediately wrapped his hands around her back and squeezed her tightly.

In that one moment he had been happy to see her, to be reunited with his little sister again. But once they were inside, she could sense the rigidity and tension in Jon's body. He escorted Gendry, the Northmen and herself to a large dining hall, where his brothers had already begun feasting on their dinner. Gendry began escorting her to the hall, when Jon grabbed her hand.

"A word" was all Jon said, with apprehension in his grey eyes.

Arya nodded and turned to kiss Gendry on the cheek. "Save a spot for me" she said and then followed her brother out the dining hall.

Once they were out in the hall, Jon began lecturing her on how she should have remained at Winterfell.

"You asked for help and her I am" she argued.

"I asked for men to defend the wall, not for you. Arya this is a dangerous place, there is no room for a lady..."

"I'm not a lady and I'm not some delicate flower like Sansa!" she screamed.

Jon sighed and moved his hand up, his fingers brushing the scar on her face. "When I heard about you and Ser Meryn, I could not believe it. I knew you were fierce, but a former member of the Kingsguard..." he trailed off.

"I'm stronger than a lot of the men here, you need to realise that I am an asset Jon, not a liability."

Jon recoiled. He seemed offended by her statement, "I never said you were a liability" Jon argued, "I make use of every man, woman and wildling. It's just that... Arya even though I gave up my family when I joined the watch, you will still always be my little sister. If something were to happen to you..."

"If the wall falls then it is not me you should be worried about." Arya said, "the white walkers will roam freely, destructing everything and everyone in their path. You need every single man and here I am at your disposal. All I ask is that you put me to good use."

She could tell Jon was not happy, but he nodded and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. The fight had died out of both of them and now all that remained was the love for a brother and his sister. Arya melted in to his embrace; she missed Jon fiercely. Even though she was happy at Winterfell with Bran and Gendry, there would always be a hole in her heart, a void that could never be filled. But in this moment with Jon, it felt like most of the emptiness inside her was filled.

"The blacksmith accompanied you." Jon observed, in an attempt to change the subject.

"My husband accompanied me." She corrected.

"And how are things going between you two?" he asked.

"He forgave me, we are doing much better now. Going back to how we once were before Ja- William interfered."

Jon nodded and smiled at her, "I'm glad that you're happy, at least one of us gets a chance at love."

Arya arched an eyebrow at him, she wondered what he meant by that statement, she opened her mouth to question him, but he already began escorting her into the dining hall. The food did not look appetizing; they had beans with chunks of mutton in it, accompanied with stale bread and mulled wine. She found Gendry and wedged herself and Jon beside him. Gendry on her left and Jon on her right.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Lord Baratheon. I have heard many stories about you." Jon said stretching out his hand.

Gendry took a sip of wine, to wash down the food in his mouth and clasped Jon's hand. "Likewise."

Gendry, Jon and herself chatted during dinner. They told him about how they first met with Yoren, their reunion and their time at Winterfell. Jon told them stories about the wall, the wildings (or as the free people, as Jon like to refer to them as) and the white walkers. He seemed exhausted, she found out that he had been assigned the role of Lord Commander without his knowledge and found the task to be draining.

"Can't you refuse the position? If it's so bad why didn't you just say no or appoint someone else?" Arya asked, "you're not breaking any vows, you're just turning down a task."

Jon shaked his head, it's not that simple. If I said no, my brothers would never respect me. They wanted me to perform this task and I have to comply with their wishes. Plus, there was only one other good candidate and he's dead now. I fear for the integrity of the wall if I were to hand my title down to someone who could not face the challenge."

They were served desert now, a hard pastry filled with custard and strawberries. As Arya began attacking her desert, she noticed that Jon had been staring at a woman. She was a wilding, she had the same grey eyes as Arya and Jon. She also had long blonde hair that was wavy and kept open. She was a slender girl and was gifted in her chest. Arya looked down at her own breasts; all she had to do was chop off her hair again and she could look like a boy. There was no doubting that the girl was beautiful, Jon obviously seemed to think so. She remembered his words earlier, _I'm glad that you're happy, at least one of us gets a chance at love._ Arya sighed, he was a member of the Night's watch now and he had vowed to take no wife. Arya suffered immensely when she and Gendry had their time apart, she wondered how Jon was able to handle it.

After they finished dinner, they made their way to their rooms. Jon had provided Arya and Gendry with suitable chambers, ones that he once slept in when Stannis Baratheon had paid visit to the watch. Jon now slept in the Lord Commander's chambers.

Arya warmed herself by the fire, still wearing her layers and jacket, she was so cold. Gendry took a seat beside her and wrapped her in his arms. It was shocking how she could go from freezing to feverish; but Gendry's touch had always seemed to do just that.

She shivered, when Gendry began to remove her clothing, but the warm kisses he pressed to her skin, set her body aflame. When they were both bare, she reached over and began stroking his manhood. A deep moan wrenched out from his chest as Arya took him into her mouth. Her back was facing him and she gasped when he shoved three of his fingers inside her. She continued pleasuring him as he rubbed his fingers faster inside her. She felt his warm seed fill her mouth and swallowed. His fingers rubbed faster and rougher until she screamed and shuddered on top of him.

After they both had a moment to catch their breaths, he changed their positions; so now, he was on top of her. He lifted her legs apart as he thrust himself inside her. She arched her back, welcoming him and moved her hips quickly matching his tempo. She dug her nails into his scalp, pulling him down for a kiss. Their lips met hungrily as both their hips moved faster and more desperately. When they were done, she felt the cold air bite into her exposed body and shivered. Gendry wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her into his chest as she nuzzled her head there. He pulled a couple of thick warm blankets over them and they fell asleep near the fire.

They slept for what felt like minutes, but had actually been a couple of hours, when they were awoken by blast of a horn.

Arya woke up immediately; she donned her clothes on quickly and noted that Gendry was doing the same. She grabbed needle and Gendry grabbed another valyrian steel blade; it was big a sword, as big as her father's sword, _Ice._ Another horn sounded. One signified return of men, two signified enemies. She rushed out the room and ran outside near the tunnel where a large sum of men gathered. She was not surprised when she heard the third blast of the horn.

Three horns only meant one thing, "white walkers!" she heard men gasp.

She saw Jon quickly approaching, with Ghost at his side. Nymeria appeared as well and immediately made her way towards Arya. Jon pointed at a group of men, "You half come with me, we leave the wall to fight the enemy." He turned to the guards, "make sure, you do not let any of the white walkers in. If a man is dying, do not let him pass, understand?" The men nodded. "Everyone else, you defend from the wall. Remember to shoot only arrows that are a flame or it will be of no use. There are barrels that you can throw at the walkers as well, again remember to set them aflame. Pyp, you have the wall."

The man that Jon addressed seemed shocked at first, but saluted to him and said "aye."

Jon signalled for the men to make their way to battle and even though Arya was not in the group whom he appointed to leave the wall, she followed Jon with Gendry and Nymeria beside her. She was stopped when Jon outstretched his hand, "not you." He commanded.

Arya narrowed her eyes, "I'm just as good as any other man. I am going and you can't stop me."

Jon took that as a challenge, "I can and I will, remember I am the Lord Commander..."

"Of the Night's Watch" she interrupted, "my knights and I do not follow your command, they follow mine and if you do not allow me to fight I will command them to march back to Winterfell."

Jon was taken aback by this and shot her a pained look. "Please Jon." She begged, "have faith in me."

Jon nodded and kissed her on her forehead. "Be careful out there, little sister."

She nodded and set forth to battle the whites. When they arrived outside, she noted the battle had already commenced. Nymeria had bolted into a run and began ripping of the heads of her nearest enemies. When she saw her opponents she froze; their skin was a milky white, they had bright blue eyes and their hands were a cold black. Some had been men, others women and some even children. She saw that some were disembodied and some were just hands or bodies without heads. She felt cold hands grasp her shoulder and found herself face to face with a white. She was holding needle but could not seem to use it, her body frozen in shock. The white had a blade of his own and he grasped it to strike her but she saw another blade had run through his abdomen. The white combusted and she saw Gendry on the other side. Other women had knights in shining armour, Arya had a bull. She smiled at him and as if suddenly coming alive, she began hacking at the whites around her. They were not skilful in battle, the only issue was getting them to stay dead.

Arya was exhausted, but it seemed like the battle would never end. Choking back her frustration she slashed and slashed, ignoring the fatigue. When she thought the fight would never end, she noted that most of the whites had perished. Nymeria trotted beside her as she made her way back inside, celebrating their victory. She noted that others had stayed behind to burn the bodies of the dead; then she froze, she had lost sight of Jon and Gendry. She soon learned that Jon was fine and he was communicating with fellow men of the Night's Watch in preparation for another attack; but where in seven hells was Gendry.

She ran back outside, looking at the bodies of dead men. Some she recognized some and others she did not. She noted that Ser John had been one of the dead and she was overcome with grief, yet she continued her search. A large number of the bodies had already been burnt and she had already seen the unburnt bodies of the dead, thrice and Gendry was not one of them. She ran back inside asking people if they saw him and everyone shook their heads.

She felt her heartbreaking with every no she received; she could not take it anymore. She moved her hands to her heart and tried to clutch it. _You took away my father, you took away my mother, you took away Robb and you took away Lady. You took away Ser John, you took away Jory, you took away Yoren and you took away Mycah. You took away an ample of good men, just please, please, please don`t take Gendry away too. Not today, please not today._

She collapsed on the floor, wrapped her arms around her legs and prayed; _Not today. Not today. Not today._


	23. Chapter 23

GENDRY

The Master had come to him twice, offering to heal his wounds but Gendry shook his head, "them first." He had been waiting for a while now and the pain in his arm – from where the arrow was lodged – stung incredibly; but there were only one master and a great deal of men, whom had injuries more severe than Gendry.

No matter how badly he wanted someone to take the pain away; he remembered Arya's speeches about honour. A Lord must put his men before himself and even though he did not care much for Lords and highborn men; he cared about Arya and he wished for her to be proud of him.

Arya's brother had commanded that no dying man should enter, so the other two Masters had been posted outside the wall tending to the injuries of the dying. He could not get Arya out of his head, he wondered what had become of her. He had not wanted to leave her, but he was dragged by a couple of men of the Night's watch. Even now when he wanted to leave, the guards refused; they were responsible for burning the bodies of the men that died and feared what would happen if Gendry were to pass away somewhere unknown in the castle. It was stupid, Gendry had been injured by an arrow (shot by one of Arya's men or someone from the watch) not a white, if he were to die (which seemed highly unlikely) he would not turn into a white.

He was both shocked and relieved when he saw Arya running inside. She ran towards him wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest. He put his good arm around her waist. These past couple of hours he was going insane, wondering if she was alright; but, now here she was in front of him, unharmed.

"I'm sorry' he began, "I didn't want to leave..."

"Shut up" she silenced him, examining his injured arm, "how long have you been waiting?" she asked.

"For a while now, I do not wish the master to see me, until the other men with the more severe injuries are healed."

He thought it was a noble deed but Arya flashed him a look of pure annoyance. She sighed as she got up and grabbed a bucket, filling it with mulled wine. She also got a couple of bandages and a cloth and began soaking his injury with the wine. The wine stung and Gendry tried to muffle a scream. "No... Arya... stop."

"Stop being a baby" she retorted, "I've seen Master Luwin treat plenty of injuries like this, now hold still."

He complied, she put pressure on top of his skin where the arrow pierced as she slowly began to remove the object. This time Gendry could not stop the groan that wrenched from his body. The pain was blinding; Gendry had never suffered an injury before. At least not one as severe as being punctured by an arrow. He tried to suck it up and hide that he was in pain; but he failed, he could not stop the groans and screams escaping his lips. Arya had gone through much worse than this, if she was able to cope with it, so would Gendry. Once the arrow was out she quickly wrapped him in bandages soaked with the wine and wrapped dry bandages around those ones.

"There all better." She stated with a grin.

The master advised Gendry to take it easy for a couple of days but he refused. If Arya was fighting, so was he and he was determined not to lose her this time. Once men from other realms began to arrive, their numbers rose and the whites were not much of a match against their fire and valyrian steel. Gendry was shocked by knowing, if only the realms would be a little bit more generous to the Night's watch, like Lord Bran, how easier it would be to protect the realm. Where once the wall was once at risk for falling, it was now stable in less than a moon.

Some of the other groups had already left, but Arya wished to stay with her brother as long as she could. So they would not be leaving until a few more days. Gendry could not wait till they returned back home, he was happy that Arya was enjoying her time with her brother; but, the wall was cold and the food was dreadful.

For dinner that night, they had a thick creamy soup filled with peas, carrots and chicken. It was accompanied with stale bread, olives and dreadful wine. Gendry remembered the days when this would be considered a typical meal for him. After becoming Lord Baratheon, Gendry was now accustomed to better food and finer wine. He noted that Arya had not touched her meal.

"You should eat" he offered.

She nodded and brought the soup to her lips, she had barley taken a sip when she put down the spoon and ran out of the dining hall. Gendry got up to chase after her and found her in their chambers retching.

Gendry gave her privacy, remembering the last time he had tried to be courteous, by holding her hair back when she retched and was rewarded with a punch in the ribs. When she came out of the bathroom, she looked positively dreadful. "My stomach hurts" she complained.

"Should I go fetch the Master?" Gendry offered.

"No, it's probably just my..." and then Arya froze her eyes widening in shock, the blood draining from her face.

Gendry now grew concerned,"Arya?" he said, "Arya are you okay? What's wrong?"

"What date is it?" she finally managed to choke out, her voice merely a whisper.

"Date? Why do you want to know..."

"I said, what is the bloody date!" she screamed at him, her facial expression growing anxious.

"The 5th, the 5th day of the new moon."

Arya unlaced her breeches and moved her hand in between her legs, she brought the hand back up a few moments later and inspected it.

"Stupid." She said to herself.

Gendry was getting really paranoid now, why in seven hells wouldn't she tell him what was going on? "Arya would you please just tell me what's going on."

"I was stupid, I forgot to pack some and... it was the most important thing and I forgot it. How could I be so stupid?" she said battering on to herself.

He grasped her by the shoulders and brought one hand underneath her chin, lifting her face so her eyes met his, "Arya would you please tell me what in seven hells is going on?"

This time she answered, "The third, I'm supposed to get it on the third but I'm two days late. Gendry I think I'm... Gendry I think I'm pregnant."

Gendry gasped, having children had never once crossed his mind, he was not sure how to feel about it. Arya had made it clear to him, before they got married that she did not care for kids and drank moon tea throughout their marriage. But this time, she must have forgotten to get Master Luwin, to brew her up some on their journey.

A sudden warmth felt Gendry as he imagined little wolves and bulls running around Winterfell. Arya may not have been pleased with the idea of having a child, but Gendry was elated. He gave her a big smile and went to his knees so he could kiss her stomach, where their child was growing."

"Stop that, stupid!" she barked.

Gendry got up from his knees and swept her in his arms pressing kisses to her neck, cheeks and lips. "We are going to be parents" he exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

"I know" Arya sighed, as she laid her head against his chest.


	24. Chapter 24

ARYA

They were back in Winterfell and Arya's belly began to swell. Her pregnancy was terrible; every morning she felt nauseous and her back was constantly hurting. She was not allowed to ride horses, drink wine and practice her water dancing because, it was believed to be "bad" for the baby. It was really frustrating, all she seemed to do was sleep and eat, it was so boring!

She noted changes in her body; not only was her stomach growing larger, but her breasts were swelled two sizes bigger and her hips grew wider, as well. Arya remembered what Syrio said to her, _you are skinny, that is good. The target is small._ But soon she would turn into a whale and she wondered how a woman put that weight off. She felt the muscles in her body deteriorate and be replaced by fat. She had been in shape since she was a child and she did not want to turn into some pathetic hopeless woman.

Their sex life was hindered to, it was hard for Gendry to position himself on her and the roughness and intensity had gone down; he treated her like she was a gentle porcelain doll. Near the end of the pregnancy the sex had stopped and Arya was in a great deal of discomfort.

Gendry would constantly press kisses to her stomach and talk to the baby. Arya thought he was stupid, how in seven hells was the child supposed to hear him? And even if he or she did, did he really think the baby could bloody well understand him?

They were in the Great Hall eating dinner. Arya was now a few days past eight moons of her pregnancy. Arya always had a special meal planned out for her, she got the strangest cravings. Gendry was eating salted pork with mash potatoes and cooked broccoli (like everyone else). Arya ate a triple fudge chocolate cake with melted cheese and bits of steak on top.

Gendry arched an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she asked, her mouth full of food.

"How can you eat that, it looks disgusting." He said as he made a face.

"You like chocolate cake, you like cheese and you like steak. It's not disgusting." Arya challenged.

"Yeah but not together" Gendry mumbled. She flung a morsel of food at his face. He wiped it off with a napkin and he responded by throwing a piece of broccoli at her. She caught it in her mouth and took a bite. The juices of the vegetable were so repulsive that it made her stomach lurch. Arya got up to run to the bathroom and Gendry began to follow her.

That annoyed her, ever since she was heavy with child he kept on treating her like some fragile thing that needed protection 24/7. "I'm not a fucking child!" she growled at him, "I don't need you to accompany me all the time. Even when I need to take a shit, you have to be right outside the bathroom!" She screamed it rather loudly and noted that everyone had heard her. Gendry turned a bright shade of red, when all the heads turned to look at them.

Arya felt guilty, she had been getting a lot of mood swings of late and hoped Gendry understood. She wanted to apologize, but she could not delay the urgency in her stomach. She ran out of the great hall, to the chambers, she and Gendry shared. When she got to the toilet she sunk to her knees and retched. Lucky for her, her hair had been tied in a braided bun, leaving it out of the spew of vomit.

When she was done, she rinsed her mouth with lemon water, to get the taste of bile out of her mouth. The thought of eating food made her stomach clench; but, perhaps just one more bite of cake would remove the taste from her mouth.

When she rose back from her knees, her legs buckled and she fell over. Arya tried getting up but she was too weak to find the strength. Suddenly a violent pain strung through her body and she began to whimper.

_Damn._ She had turned Gendry away the first time she needed him. She tried screaming for help but all that came out was a muffled groan.

Another contraction shot through her, sending her body in turmoil. _I have to get up._ She said to herself. Arya turned her body and grabbed a hold of the toilet, in an attempt to rise. Again another contraction shot through her body, causing her to fall again on her back. She rolled herself over and began crawling to the door, but she could not bear any weight on her stomach so she had to turn back over.

She was covered in a thick layer of sweat and panting heavily, the contractions were coming and going; each one longer and more severe than the last. _No._ She said to herself, _it's too soon. I still have another moon_.

She had only made it from the bathroom to the bedroom, she considered trying to move again but she did not think she was able to do it. She tried screaming again, but her cry was too weak to elicit any reaction. She looked around the room looking for something, for anything that may help her. She caught sight of Gendry's helm and she reached for it. It toppled down the floor with a clang.

_No one._ Arya gave up, everyone was eating dinner right now, in the great hall and there was far too much noise. She closed her eyes; she remembered something Bran had once said about the wolves and being somehow connected to them. That there was a reason why there were six wolves; four boys and two girls, one for each member of the Stark (/Snow) family. She closed her eyes and prayed, _Nymeria help me._

When she heard footsteps running their way towards here and a familiar growl, she knew she had been successful. She exhaled in relief and went limp. She saw blurry bodies running towards her and heard people shouting. Just then, she received another contraction, as the pain shot through her she arched her back and groaned.

She felt someone undo the ties of her gown and remove her small clothes and Arya sighed in relief. She also felt someone cradle her head on their lap. Initially she thought it was Gendry, but the person's legs were too small and the material of the clothing was soft. She felt the person dab cool water on her face and neck.

She heard Gendry groan at the other side of the room, "seven hells" he grumbled, "oh Gods... all that blood... that looks dreadful... Arya how are you doing this?"

If Arya had the energy she would punch him, she did not need him to tell her what was going on with her body. "Alright she's ready." She heard Master Luwin's voice say, she felt cold hands slip inside her. "Arya, I need you to push."

Arya complied and gathered up all the force to push the baby out. She pushed hard and as long as she possibly could until fatigue overcame her.

"You barely made any progress." Master Luwin said, "I need you to push harder."

She barely made any progress? What in seven hells was he talking about? That push should have sent the baby flying out, but he said she barely made any progress? How in seven hells did women do this?

She spent most of her life thinking of women as the weaker gender and ladies as fragile and overly sensitive human beings; like her mother and sister. But they had both delivered children and Arya was dumbfounded how they did that. This was the most excruciating pain she'd ever felt; even when Ser Meryn had run her through with a sword, that was not even a tenth of the pain she was currently experiencing.

Arya was pushing for what felt like nearly the entire day, when she finally heard a high-pitched cry. Arya went limp as she felt the pain and discomfort leave her body.

She was panting heavily and her eyelids were growing heavy. When she managed to gather up some energy she dug her elbows to the ground, in an attempt to push herself up to take a look. Meera helped her sit up and supported Arya's weight.

She saw Gendry with a huge smile on his face, pressing kisses to their baby. He or she was wrapped in a thick blanket and Arya could not make out the baby behind it. Gendry and Master Luwin were the only men in the room, everyone else had been women (mostly hand-maidens) with the exception of her direwolf, Nymeria.

The wolf sensed her frustration and gently tugged at Gendry's breeches. Gendry looked up, his blue eyes meeting her grey ones. He immediately walked over and placed the baby in her arms.

"It`s a girl" he whispered in her ears.

When Arya saw the child she gasped, a sudden warmth filling her heart. The baby had Gendry`s shaggy coal black hair and her delicate grey eyes. Even though she shared these features, their daughter had been the splitting image of her father.

The baby looked up at her with her big grey eyes, pouting her lips which were fuller then most newborn children. Arya could not believe her animosity towards having children; during her pregnancy all she could think about was the stress and discomfort the child was putting her through; but now things were different. She was immediately taken with the small girl in her arms, the child now being her entire world.

Her heart had desired for Gendry, her heart was comforted by her family and her heart longed for her father; but in that moment her heart was consumed with the love she bore for her child.

"What are you going to name her?" Meera asked.

Gendry grew excited, beside her. "Well, I was thinking about this for a while. For a girl, I really liked the names Pricilla, Gwen and Violetta; but we can name her after your mother, Cat..."

"Ned." Arya interrupted, "her name will be Ned."

Gendry gasped beside her, "but that's a boy's name. We could name her Nadine or..."

"No, her name will be Ned." She stated, never taking her eyes from the baby in her arms.

She heard Gendry draw air in, as if to rebuttal; but he knew, once her mind was made up there was nothing that could change it."

Gendry reluctantly agreed and wrapped one arm tentively around Arya`s shoulder while the other one reaching for their babies tiny hand.

"Ned." He agreed.

After a short while, everyone left; except Arya, Gendry and Nymeria. The direwolf began licking the child in front of her and nuzzled her fur against her face. The child`s arm would reach out for Nymeria and Gendry and Arya laughed.

She rested her head on Gendry's shoulder and he tightened it around her waist.

The rest of the day was pure bliss; the two of them together staring at the beautiful girl they had made.


	25. Chapter 25

GENDRY

He was surprised with the affection, Arya held for their child. Prior to the delivery, Arya had not wanted a child; she claimed she did not care for them, that they were loud, needy and stupid. Gendry was happy to become a father, he liked the idea of creating something with the woman he loved; he felt the child was a tidbit of each of them, blending into one perfect human being. He told her that much one day and Arya responded by calling him a stupid bull-headed boy.

But now, things were different. Ever since the first time she held their baby in her arms, she was reluctant to let her go. Even when Gendry would try to hold her, she had growled at him. Arya was beaming, she had a certain glow about her, that came to life with the birth of their child.

Arya loved the child, even more then she loved Gendry. Gendry was never sure whom he loved more. They both held a great place in his heart and he would do anything for either one of them. One night when Gendry cupped Arya's breast she grimaced, stating her breast was to tender. But later on, that very night when Ned cried out of her mother's milk; Arya pressed that very breast to their child's mouth and smiled at the baby she cradled in her arms.

The maids were supposed to help with the child, but Arya turned them away. She changed every wet dipper and answered every cry. _She never sleeps anymore_, Gendry thinks to himself. When the baby is awake, she is constantly with her and when the baby is asleep Arya practices her water dancing. He knows she desires to get back the body she once had. He knows it's not for her figure. Arya already regained that – for the most part – in remarkably a half a moon's time; although her breasts two sizes larger now, her hips a bit wider, her ass more prominent and there was a slight bit of fat on her belly now that was also covered in stretch marks. But, she was still the tiny slim slip of the girl he once remembered, skinner than most women her age, whom had not carried a child. Arya never once cared about looks, it was her muscle she wished to get back. She'd tire more easily and curse herself for being so weak. Gendry smiled at that thought, Arya and weak were two terms that did not comply with one another.

They received many letters of congratulations from: Sansa, Jon, Edmure & the Blackfish, Stannis, other allies and the Queen herself (shockingly). Most were filled with sweet sentiment; although Stannis' letter was a bit aggravating. He had congratulated them on the birth of their daughter and claimed that he was happy for them; but he insinuated that he was upset that Gendry had not fathered a girl. Gendry grew infuriated, as if he and Arya could control the sex of the baby. _Oh I`m sorry my Lord for not fucking my wife the correct way_, Gendry thought bitterly.

Ned was one now, her name day just one moon prior. Gendry was bouncing her on his lap while Arya was feeding her mashed peas. The girl stuck her tongue out at the fowl food and buried her head into Gendry's chest. He saw the flicker of sadness that was expressed in Arya's eyes.

"She's just like her mother." He commented, carefully cradling the baby in his lap.

Arya laid the food on the side of the table and nuzzled up beside him. He wrapped one arm around her and the other was still holding Ned. Arya reached for the baby, but she remained in Gendry`s lap, latching to her father. Gendry had never felt so happy and sad at the same time. On the one hand he was overcome with warmth that Ned sought his affection and on the other his heart went out to Arya. She spent more time with the baby and showered her with love; yet their child seemed to favour him more than her.

"She doesn't like you because you gave her a man`s name." Gendry joked, trying to make light of the situation.

"Shut up!" Arya responded, resting her head on his shoulder.

Gendry pressed kisses on Ned`s cheeks as she giggled and lay her in between both their laps. He kissed Arya on her temple and lay his head on top of hers.

She tried to get Ned to eat again but the girl refused, pressing her lips hard together as Arya attempted to bring the spoonful of peas to her mouth.

_She`s as stubborn as her mother._ Gendry thought.

When Arya finally gave up, they laid Ned to sleep. Arya and Gendry stood beside the crib, watching her chest slowly rise and fall. Gendry wrapped his arms around Arya`s now slender waist and begun pressing kisses to her neck. "The girl might get lonely, perhaps we should reward her with a younger brother or sister." Gendry whispered against Arya`s ear.

Arya grinned and pressed her lips to his. He led her back to their chambers, closing the door quietly behind them, as not to wake the baby. Gendry was desperate for her; they barely had time for sex after Ned was born. Once they were in their room, Gendry slammed her back against the wal. Arya ripped off his clothes and pressed hungry kisses onto his chest. He moaned her name and ripped off her tunic, taking her breast in his mouth. He bit down hard and tasted the sweet milk that escaped from her nipple. Arya dug her nails into Gendry`s shoulders as he sucked away; more from the pleasure than the milk. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled at it, so now his mouth met hers again, their tongues dancing with one another.

He threw her on the bed, kicking of his breeches before tugging at her own. His lips met hers again as he thrust himself inside her. She bit hard on his lip, he tasted the iron in his mouth but did not feel any pain; just pleasure. Their hips were meeting at a fast and desperate tempo. His lips slipped away from her mouth and began suckling at her neck, sure enough to leave bruises.

Their bodies were in a thick layer of sweat, he felt the pressure build inside of him. Their hips were both moving so fast, he doubted it was possible to go any faster. His hands were tightened around her hips so hard that she would bear bruises in the morning. Her nails had left several scratches on his back and he knew he would feel the pain with her when they were done. Right now, all that mattered was the pressure building up inside his body. He felt her shudder underneath him and in a few more strokes his body exploded in pleasure as he realised his seed inside her.

He rolled off her and they were both panting heavily. After a couple of minutes, their breathing settled and Arya rolled on top of him, moving her hand up to stroke his cheek. He wondered if she was aware of the fire that would shoot through his body, when she touched him.

She sighed, "you shaved."

Gendry shrugged, "why? Does my Lady, miss my beard?"

She punched him in the ribs and he laughed, "as a matter a fact, I do." She proclaimed as she bit her lower lip.

He did not know that; in truth he shaved it off because it was itchy. After the Arya and William incident, Gendry did not have the effort to do tedious things, like shave; so he had grown out a beard. Once he and Arya made up he was too lazy to shave it, until recently. Wanting to look good for their daughter`s first name day. But now that he knew the beard appeased Arya, he was determined to grow it back, no matter how itchy it was.

They laid together five times that night, each time more passionate than the last. He was not surprised to hear a week later, that Arya missed her moon cycle.

As Arya`s belly grew larger, she grew crankier. "Who's bright idea was it to make the women suffer for nine months?" Arya complained while feeding Ned, "Why can't the baby just pop out of you the next day or better yet why can't you bloody men deliver a child?"

Gendry frowned, he loved it what Arya was angry; it was one of the strange qualities that led him to fall in love with her. But he did not like it when she cursed in front of the baby, she had already started to speak (at about eighteen moons) and the babe was very impressionable; he knew sooner or later the babe would learn to pick up curses from her mother "And where does my Lady suggest the baby come out?" Gendry asked.

"You have a hole too!" she yelled.

Gendry arched an eyebrow at her, "you want me to poop them out?"

Arya groaned and pushed the mashed bananas into Ned`s mouth. She protested again, but Arya gave her a look and the baby opened her mouth and ate the food in front of her. Only Arya could strike the fear in babies; the baby may have loved Gendry more, but she was too afraid to disobey her mother.

When the bowl of food was empty, Arya got up to hand it to one of the maids to be washed; when all of a sudden he saw her eyes widen and the bowl slip from her fingers, crashing into several pieces right in front of her feet.

"What's wrong?" Gendry asked, as he rushed to her side. When she didn't respond he grew worried and began shaking her shoulders. Oh gods, what in seven hells was happening?

"The baby... he... she... the baby... kicked." She choked out.

Gendry immediately went down on his knees, the shards of glass digging into his skin; but he didn't care. He lifted up Arya`s tunic and pressed his ear against her belly. He heard it and he felt it, the baby was kicking strongly against her stomach. He smiled and kissed her on the belly button. Ned had never once kicked, she was a silent peaceful girl. But, this child had been kicking like there was no tomorrow. "Seven hells!" Gendry exclaimed, "Arya. Oh Arya can you feel that? The baby is kicking so much."

He grabbed her hand, moving it towards her stomach so she could feel to, but she jerked her hand away and slapped on the head. "Are you stupid?" she screamed, "It's inside me, obviously I can feel it!"

Gendry did not think it was possible, but Arya grew more irritable during her current pregnancy then her last. When she was carrying Ned, her emotions grew so wild that Nymeria had bit off some skin on his right upper arm. It wasn't hard enough to leave a permanent mark, but it was still hard enough to hurt. This time around, he merely suggested that she should be resting more and Arya got so mad that she flung his bull helm at his head. The impact was so hard that it had caused Gendry to lose consciousness, he woke up with a lump on his head. Arya apologized only to yell at him five minutes later.

Unlike Ned, who had arrived one moon early, it was a week past when Arya was supposed to deliver. As much as he loved Arya, he left Meera to deal with pregnant Arya. Even Bran was too afraid to see her; no matter what either one of them said, they always seemed to strike a nerve, causing Arya to grow frustrated with them.

"It`s because you are men." Meera explained to Gendry, after he asked her why Arya had never seemed to grow frustrated with her. "She feels like none of you understand what she's going through and in truth you never will; so she grows frustrated."

Gendry had gone to the forge that morning and hammered anvil, while Damon played with Ned.

"What are you so busy making?" Damon asked as he made googly faces at Ned. The babe giggled and touched the outrageous folds on Damon's face.

"Making a full suit of armour" Gendry joked, "I'll need it if I am going to survive another night with Arya."

"Consider yourself lucky" Damon teased, "At least Arya only becomes like that during her pregnancies. Ursula gets like that right before every moon cycle."

Ursula was Damon's new girlfriend; she worked in the castle as one of the cooks. "Yes, but at least Ursula can't rip your head off."

"Oh you'd be surprised how vicious she could get when she`s angry. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Damon stated.

With that, the door to the forge flung open, revealing Rickon on the other side panting. She's *pant pant* going into *pant* Arya *pant* baby *pant* now!"

Gendry ran to their chambers, leaving Ned, Damon and Rickon behind. When he made his way upstairs, to their room; he stopped when he saw Meera and outside talking to Bran. All three of them carried a worried expression; even Hodor whom did not seem to understand much.

They turned to look at him, when he arrived. Gendry made his way towards the room but two knights grabbed his shoulder, holding him back. "Let go of me!" He demanded, "my wife is having a baby, I need to see her!"

"She already delivered." Meera said her voice cracking.

What in seven hells was going on? Why were they so upset?

"Where`s the baby?" He demanded.

"He`s fine." Bran said, "A beautiful, healthy boy. He's quite big and strong for his age. He's with a wet nurse right now,"

Gendry arched an eyebrow at him. A wet nurse? What in seven hells did he need a wet nurse for? Arya had plenty of milk. "What of my wife?" he asked.

Everyone's head dropped, their eyes refusing to meet his. Gendry felt a sudden dryness in his throat. Why weren't they answering him. He turned to look at the door, the same door that the two knights had stopped him from entering. When he shifted his gaze back, his eyes met Meera's. They were wet, filled with sadness and apology. Gendry's heart thudded harder in his chest, "What of Arya?" He repeated, harshness now in his voice.

"I'm sorry" was all she said before Meera broke out into tears.

Gendry's heart sank, as he slowly pushed open the door.


	26. Chapter 26

ARYA

When she woke up that morning, something did not feel right. In truth it had just been a normal day; the sun was up, she was still pregnant and the baby was kicking fiercely. But for some reason, Arya could not shake the feeling of impending doom, coming her way. She tried to shake it out of her thoughts, to think about something else.

She turned her head to her side and saw that Meera was still sleeping. Gendry had not shared her chambers for a couple of moons now and she could not blame him. She would get plenty of mood swings during her pregnancy and Gendry had been her punching dummy, to relieve her frustration. One time she had gone as far, as to throw his bull helm at his head, causing him to lose consciousness.

Meera had kept her company at night, she found comfort in her good-sister. Meera seemed to be an expert in pregnancies – even though she never had a child before – she seemed to know exactly what to do, to relieve Arya's discomfort and soothe her when she was angry.

One time Arya inquired why Meera and Bran had not had any children of their own. "We cannot seem to conceive one" she sighed, "we have tried for years but the child will not take."

Arya felt a sudden rush of guilt then. In the beginning she never wished to have children and during her pregnancies all she would do was complain. It did not seem fair to Arya that she could have children and Meera could not. She grasped Meera's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I'm sorry."

Meera smiled, "that is why Bran wished Rickon to act as Lord of Riverrun; when Lord Edmure and the Blackfish were here. In truth, Rosiln could have handled the duty; as I did when you made forth for King's Landing. But everyone wanted Rickon to get the practice of being a Lord; If Bran and I never have children, he will be Lord of Winterfell."

The thought of Rickon leading Winterfell, unsettled her. She never would have imagined him ruling the North; it was always supposed to be Robb. He was a great leader, he won every battle he took part in. Even though Bran was an amazing Lord, he could not hold a candle to Robb nor her father; and Rickon could never measure up to Bran. She missed her father greatly, in the past couple of days her dreams was filled with her reuniting with her dad once more. But, she knew it could not be true, her father was dead and she would never see him again.

As she tried getting up from bed, she noted a wetness on her thighs. "Meera!" she screamed.

The girl automatically got up from bed and shot to her side, "what's wrong?" Arya did not have to respond, Meera noticed the puddle on the front of her breeches and ran to call Master Luwin.

The contractions soon started. It was painful, worse than her last pregnancy. Arya could not remember why she had been complaining about wanting the baby out; the pain of labour was far more excruciating. It was not long before Meera returned back to her chambers, accompanied by Master Luwin and a couple of handmaidens.

After her clothes were removed, Meera began pressing a damp towel on Arya's forehead and neck. She felt the Master's hands slip inside of her, "Okay Arya, I need you to push."

She complied and groaned as she gathered all her energy, trying to push the baby out. It did not take long like last time, she heard the Master say that he could see the head within twenty minutes of the labour. She gathered her remaining energy and pushed; if she was strong enough, the baby should be delivered with this last push.

As Arya did so, she heard a crack. Suddenly all the pain disappeared from her body and she felt numb. She heard screaming and worried voices; she tried to get up to see if the baby was okay, but her arms were too heavy to push her up. She tried to ask Meera or the Master if everything was okay, but she could not seem to find the muscles to open her mouth either. Everything started to get blurry and she could not make out the words being spoken around her any longer.

Everything began to fade; her sensation was the first thing to go, but her vision and hearing were lost as well. The darkness consumed her as she seemed to grasp what was happening to her. So again she prayed, the same two words she prayed every night followed by Ser Ilyn (the last man on her list) and valar morghulis; _not today._


	27. Chapter 27

GENDRY

She had bled. Master Luwin told him there was a complication with the pregnancy; the baby was much too big for Arya and had broken something inside her, which led to the bleed. She had lost a lot of blood, which caused her to lose consciousness. Any other person would have died from the insult but not Arya; she was a fighter. She fought when Ser Meryn had run her through and she fought the battle with the white walkers. Surely she could fight this too!

At least, that's what Gendry kept telling himself. He kept repeating the words over and over again until they would come true.

He met his son; he was a large boy, like the Master had mentioned. Their first child looked like Lord Eddard, while this child was the spitting image of his father, King Robert. He shared the same coal black hair and the piercing blue eyes.

Arya had named their first child after her dad; most likely due to their resemblance. But Gendry had no desire to name this child after his father; he never bore any love for his dad. He did not even know him; all he knew about him were the rumours and stories told and from what Gendry could grasp, he did not seem like a man who he'd be proud to call a father.

He would wait for Arya to wake up, so she could name him. She had to wake up! She just had to! He never left her side; sometimes Meera would bring Ned and their son in, but Gendry did not like it. He knew that their children needed a parent; but, Gendry did not want their children to see their mother like this and he certainly did not feel right leaving Arya's side.

His heart froze in his chest when he saw her respirations stop. This was not the first time it happened; they always seemed to return back within a minute but sometimes he feared that would be the last breath she'd take.

It had almost been two days now, since she was asleep. His eyelids were growing heavy, but he dare not close them just yet. He had not slept since the delivery and his body was protesting in agony. He tried to push the discomfort away; if she died while he was not present that would be an ache far worse than whatever his body was going through at the moment. He was sitting on the bed beside her. He held her right hand in his hand and would occasionally press kisses onto her cheeks.

"Please wake up, Arya." He begged.

He did not think it would actually work, but at that moment her fingers fluttered and her body tensed. Gendry nearly fell out of the bed, he cupped her face and whispered, "Arya?"

With the call of her name, her eyes fluttered open. "Quick!" he yelled at one of the hand maidens in the room, "call the master!"

Arya's eyes were confused for a moment until they focused on his. All of a sudden, as suddenly remembering the recent events, she tried getting up. Gendry pushed her back down, "you need rest" he commanded.

Arya scowled at him and Gendry froze. She normally had such fierceness in her face, but this time when he saw the weak expression she gave him, he felt his heart break. _She was going to be okay_. He told himself, _the worst part is over._

Arya shot him a stubborn look, a look he knew all too well. One time Arya suggested that she should have been born with the cock and him the cunt. If Gendry did not know any better, he'd believe that to be true. Normally a woman's role was to obey their men; whether it be their fathers, brothers or husbands; but Gendry always found himself falling to everyone of Arya's commands, no matter how much he protested it. She was his master and him the bitch; Gendry thought as he lifted her into his arms, carrying her weight. He didn't mind it though, Arya was his entire world and he would follow every one of her commands until the day he died.

Her belly was still too big for him to cradle her properly in his lap. So he turned her, her back to his chest and he wrapped his arms in between her breasts and her belly. She lay her head on his chest, too frail to keep it up for much longer.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"You bleed. You've been asleep for almost two days now." He replied.

Arya nodded, "And the baby?" her voice cracked.

"He's fine. He's a rather... large baby; almost as big as Ned is now." Gendry answered, Ned may have been tiny but she was still a little over two years old now.

He felt Arya's body relax. It was weird to see, how she could care so much about the health of her children when she had been close to the path of death. He idly wondered if she thought that much about him.

"I want to see him." Arya declared, "him and Ned."

He kissed her on the side of her neck and brought his lips to her ear. "You will, soon enough."

Master Luwin walked into the door, followed by Meera, Bran and Hodor. Hodor lay Bran on a chair and then he dismissed him. The master began inspecting her and she saw Bran look away, when he spread her legs, to inspect down there.

When the Master was done examining Arya; Bran spoke, "how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'd be feeling a lot better if I could see my children." Arya responded bitterly.

Meera smiled, "they are right outside, my love. I shall bring them in soon."

The master nodded, "perhaps we should find you something to eat first. You're still quite weak and some protein should..."

"I want to see them _now._" Arya demanded.

The Master sighed but nodded and Meera opened the door to let the handmaids in, carrying her children. Gendry saw Ned running to them and he half expected her to run to him; but she didn't. She ran into her mother's lap and buried her face in her stomach. Arya wrapped her arms around her child and he saw the tears swim in her eyes. She kissed Ned on the forehead and smiled. Meera brought her son to her arms and Ned shifted to Gendry's side.

Arya needed both hands to hold the child and when Meera laid the child in her hands, they began to shake. Gendry shot Meera a look of concern and she lay her hands under Arya's; supporting the child's weight, as Arya put her breast to the babe's mouth.

Gendry smiled and chuckled beside her, "and you thought I was lying when I said he was big. It's your fault, with all that chocolate cake you ate."

Arya smiled. He expected her to say a witty retort back to him but all she asked was, "a name?"

Gendry shrugged, in truth he had not named the child because, he wanted her to survive the ordeal to name him herself. "I haven't thought of one" he lied.

Arya smiled, "we should name him Hot Pie."

Gendry could not tell if she was joking or being serious, he shaked his head. "I let you give our daughter a man's name. There is no way in seven hells that I'm going to let you name our son Hot Pie."

Arya laughed, "well if you don't like Hot Pie, you name him something better."

"How about, Arry?" Gendry offered.

He was only joking but Arya took it to heart, "Arry" she agreed.

Ten years later...

Arya had gotten all her strength back. Her hips were still wider and her breasts larger; but, she had regained all the muscle she had lost during her pregnancy. She was a warrior again and fought in plenty of battles. People would refer to her as the, _She Wolf_ so one day she asked Gendry to make her a wolf's helm.

Ned was the complete opposite of Arya, she was a Lady. She was good at her needlework and did well in all her classes. She could recite every major house and their words by simply looking at their sigils. She wore frilly gowns and despite being exposed to her mother's colourful language, she was well mannered. Arya constantly referred to her as, _a mini Sansa._

Where Ned was a proper lady, Arry was no Lord. He could not sit a horse nor wield a weapon. He was bad in his studies and would constantly sneak into the kitchens stealing desert. Arya was right, they should have named him Hot Pie or maybe Lemon Tart – his favourite desert.

They had two other children as well; twins. They had the Tully look, with their auburn hair and blue eyes. They had named the two boys, Brandon and Robb. They were a big handful; both mischievous. One time they put a frog in Ned's gown and stuffed hot peppers in Arry's food. Gendry could seldom control them, he had to leave the scolding to Arya. Even though she lectured and punished the boys, he could not help but think she was amused and impressed with their antics. She was almost eight and twenty now, but still very much a child. Even though she was a woman grown, Gendry still saw the little ten year old girl inside of her. Arya had never changed, she was still the same little wolf girl that Gendry fell in love with.

The children were busy with their studies, while Gendry and Arya were training in the Godswood. Gendry was defiantly stronger than Arya, but she had the skill he lacked. Within five minutes she knocked him on his back side. Arya than straddled his lap and brought needle down to his throat. "I win" she smirked.

Gendry sat up to kiss her. Automatically she dropped her guard and that was when Gendry pounced. He flipped her over while grabbing needle from her hands, bringing it to her neck. "actually I win" Gendry teased.

She tensed her brow as she punched him in the ribs. "You cheated!" she exclaimed.

Gendry paid her no head, he bent his head down to kiss her once more. Her fingers tangled in his hair, bringing her closer to him. He moved his hands under her tunic; gently rubbing her back before moving up to find her breasts. He could feel his arousal about to come but it seized when they heard footsteps. Automatically Gendry got up and Arya straightened her tunic.

It turned out to be Rickon and Shaggydog. "Bran says he wants to speak with Gendry" he announced.

Gendry did not have much idea, what Lord Bran wished to speak for him for. He turned to give Arya a quick kiss on the lips before he followed Rickon to the Great Hall.

Inside he saw Bran talking to some boy with sandy brown hair and blue eyes. He looked to be about Ned`s age, maybe even a year older. There was something familiar about the child, something that Gendry could not put his finger on.

They both fell silent when Gendry walked into the room, the boy was wide eyed as he began to eye Gendry. He could see his lip quivering, like he wanted to say something but could not find the words to form a sentence.

"And who may I ask, are you?" Gendry offered.

The boy said nothing, just looking up at Gendry; with a certain warmth in his eyes.

"Go on, boy" Bran encouraged, "tell him your name."

Even though Bran seemed to be kind to the child, he saw some kind of hesitance in his eyes. He had known Bran Stark for ten years now and was able to notice the look of disappointment in his eyes.

The boy dropped his gaze to the floor before gathering his courage to look Gendry in the eye. "My name is Justin m' lord. Justin Waters, your... your... your son." He gulped.

Gendry gasped and then he understood where he recognized the boy from. Even though he shared Gendry's eyes, he's features screamed Jeyne Heddle.


	28. Chapter 28

ARYA

She was now beginning to understand how her mother felt. When she was younger she could not understand why her mother was so cruel to Jon. He was her best brother; he was a good person and mother treated him like he was the devil. But every time she looked at Justin she felt the rage and jealously built up inside her. In the bottom of her heart she knew it wasn't his fault, like it wasn't Jon's fault that he was a bastard; but, she could not help but see Jeyne's face when she looked at him and her thoughts were filled with all the things Gendry and Jeyne had done together. She could taste the bile in her mouth and all she wanted to do was retch. She knew it wasn't Gendry's fault, he thought she was dead and it was not like they were a couple (like her mother and father were) when Gendry fucked Jeyne. However, Gendry was the first and only man she gave herself too and even though she knew otherwise, she would always like to imagine it was the same with Gendry; but, Justin was a constant reminder to her, that this was not the case.

The other children had taken to him quickly and all ready began calling him their _brother._ Not even their natural brother or half brother, but their fucking brother! Like he wasn't a bastard, like she and Gendry were his true born parents.

Gendry was taken with him to, he loved him just like he loved all his other children. It nerved her, every time he showered Justin with attention, she felt that he was depriving his _real _children; the ones that deserved his love.

Arya stopped sleeping in their chambers; Gendry and herself were constantly fighting. She wanted Justin gone.

"And why can't he just go back to the bloody inn?" Arya screamed.

"You know his mother is dead. Willow might still be able to take care of him but he needs a parent right now; he needs _parents._" Gendry countered.

"I'm not his fucking mother and I will never be his mother!" Arya yelled.

Now Gendry started to become angry, "you out of all people should understand! You always used to tell me how you hated how your mother treated Jon. Even Theon was treated better than Jon and he was a hostage; that it wasn't fair your mother was so cruel to him for something completely out of his power!"

"Jon was different" Arya spat.

"Yes he was different. Where your father had an affair with your lady mother, to get Jon. Jeyne and I consumed Justin before I even knew you were still alive!" Gendry countered.

Arya knew he was right, he just told her the same thing she had told herself moments ago; but she couldn't help to be angry. Gendry was supposed to be the stupid one, but right now he was being logical and she seemed to take his place as a stupid bull-headed boy. She could not help but feeling hurt, she hated Justin and she hated Gendry for loving him. "Fine!" She spat, "then you can chose, me or Justin."

Gendry's eyes widened, he looked positively hurt, "Arya..." he began.

"Me or Justin?" When Gendry said nothing, she got her answer and she stormed out of the room. He tried grabbing her hand, to hold her back; but, she was _quick like a snake_ and slipped easily away from his grasp.

She walked into the Great Hall and she saw Ned and Justin eating dinner together and talking. When she walked in Ned smiled at her and Justin gave her a nervous smile as well. Arya looked at Justin and scowled at him, before running off.

She went to Meera and Bran's chambers and knocked on the door. Meera slightly creaked open the door, before she even got to say a word, Arya spat out, "can I sleep with you tonight?"

Meera smiled "um... Arya you know I love to spend time with you but right now I am a little busy."

It wasn't until then that Arya noticed that Meera was wrapped in a blanket and was not wearing anything underneath. She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks, "oh. Um... well it's okay then" she said before running off.

She tried sleeping with her children, but each of them protested stating they were too old to sleep with their mother. Arya ended up finding an unused chamber, saved for guests and she turned it into her new room.

A week had past, before Gendry found his way to her chambers. She was fast asleep until she felt a familiar arm wrap around her waist. She turned to face Gendry and before she could yell at him, he kissed her. Even though Arya was mad at him she missed her husband, his beard scratched her soft sensitive skin but she didn't care. She moaned when he slid his tongue into her mouth. He moaned as well and began tugging at her small clothes when all of a sudden she pushed him off. She scowled at him and turned her back towards him once more; crossing her arms over her chest.

Gendry was relentless, he pressed kisses onto her neck as he pulled her closer towards him. It wasn`t until her back was pressed up against him that Arya realised he was naked. She squinted in the darkness and noticed that his clothes had been discarded on the floor of her new chambers. That made her angrier, like he was expecting something and knew he would get it.

She punched him in the mouth and he recoiled. "Seven hells, Arya!" He complained.

"You`re not getting anything from me. Why don`t you just find a whore, ring her bells and sire a new bastard with her!" She spat.

Gendry looked like Arya just slapped him or ran him through with Needle. Then he recovered and looked absolutely furious. "Unlike you my lady, I do not care to have an affair while I'm married."

It was the cruellest thing Gendry ever said to her. She could not stop the tears from falling down her face. Once Gendry saw her reaction he began to apologize but, Arya did not want to hear it. "Get out!" she screamed at him.

Gendry did not budge. Angered by that, she sat up and began throwing punches to his chest. He did not try and stop her blows and did not make any sound or reaction when she hit him. Frustrated she began to weep again.

Gendry wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. He then removed one hand and tucked it under her chin, bringing it up so now her eyes were facing his. "I love you, Arya. I love you more than any man could love a woman; but, I cannot forsake Justin. I grew up without a father because, he was to bloody high born to give a damn about his bastard children. I will not do the same with Justin. He is my blood and I will not forsake him like my father did with me."

Arya bit her lip; she hated when Gendry made sense. For the next couple of days she made a conscious effort to be nice to Justin. Gendry was right, he was a good boy. As much as Arya tried for Gendry, she could never come to love the boy. He was not her child and she could not seem to hold a place for him in her heart. Gendry seemed to understand that, he did not wish Arya to accept him as a son, but he did not want her to treat him like her mother did to Jon. _Jon, _her best brother; a bastard just like Justin.

When Arya made her peace with the boy, she wandered back into her and Gendry's chambers. He was sleeping, his chest slowly rising and falling. Arya jumped on him; smacking him in the chest with her bum as she sat on top of him. He woke up with a jolt, "seven hells..."

She silenced him with a kiss. She missed Gendry and she wanted him. He seemed to want her as desperately as she wanted him. He wound his fingers into her hair and opened his mouth so she could slide her tongue in. He unlaced her tunic and moved his hands down until he found her breasts. Arya moaned when he brushed her nipples with his thumb. He squeezed them between his thumb and forefinger and Arya screamed . She could not take it anymore, she quickly ripped off her tunic, breeches and small clothes. Luckily for her, Gendry slept naked that day so she had not needed to remove anything.

She guided him inside her and she pushed her hips against his in a fast and ferocious tempo. It all ended so quickly, he spilt his seed inside of her in a matter of minutes and she convulsed on top of him soon after.

He delicately kissed her temple as she snuggled up to him. Absent mindedly he began stroking her hair, "I missed you" he whispered into her ear.

She hugged him tighter, "I missed you too, stupid."

Gendry chuckled at the sound of his nickname, "good night my lady."

She punched him in the stomach and slept curled up in his arms with the biggest smile on her face.

The next day she made her way to the former Godswood. Even though the heart tree was now burned down, she liked going their often. Her father spent most of his time there, polishing _Ice_. She would sit by the pond and close her eyes, remembering all the wonderful memories she had of Winterfell before the war. Sometimes she wished she could go back. Back to a time when her family was whole. Back to a time when it had been just her, her father, her mother, Robb, Jon, Sansa, Bran, Rickon and even Theon. . She enjoyed the company of the Lady Meera and she loved her husband and her children immensely; but sometimes she missed her old life more. Especially the special moments she shared with her father. As she walked towards the Godswood she saw two figures already there. She approached closer and what she saw shocked her. Her daughter Ned and Justin were sharing a chaste kiss. Arya had just made her peace with the bloody bastard boy and he had to go do something stupid like this. Arya growled and at the sound of her voice, Ned and Justin broke apart and turned to face her. Her daughters face was a bright shade of red and she dropped her gaze from her mother's eyes and began staring at the ground. Justin met her gaze with an apologetic look.

It was a good thing Arya was not equipped with needle because, in that moment, she wanted to draw blood.


	29. Chapter 29

`NED

Her stomach hurt. She had gotten her moon blood a week prior, for the first time. Even thought Ned had never gotten it before, her Septa explained her what generally happened. From her understanding, the pain was supposed to come during her cycle. not after. Master Luwin told her that much too, when she went to visit him that afternoon. He suspected that she may have been coming down with some other kind of illness. He told her that she seemed a little warm to him and her heart was beating faster than normal. He brewed her up some tea, to help with the illness but it did not help.

She had stayed in her room the entire day. To her surprise, the Septa was not upset about her missing her lessons but, she still insisted that she came down to the Great Hall for dinner. She told her she needed the protein and the nutrients if she wanted to fight off the illness.

Ned was not hungry. She played with the meal in front of her, tossing the peas back and forth with her fork and cutting the meat up into little slices. The Septa gave her a disapproving look, so Ned allowed one of the serving women to take her uneaten plate away. She wrinkled her nose as she brought the tea (the Master brewed to help with her illness) to her mouth. It tasted worse than it smelled and it had already smelled pretty bad to begin with. Similar to how her brother Robb and Brandon smelled after their training. The tea left a bitter taste in her mouth and she could not help but gag with every sip she took. Frustrated, Ned took a big gulp and swallowed the concoction in 3 more swings. Ned wanted to retch, but the worst was over now. She pushed the cup away from her and drank a few sips of some warm honeyed milk to wash away the taste of the tea.

She saw Justin entering the hall and her stomach lurched again. She could hear her heart beating and she felt feverish. The Master was right, she was defiantly coming down with something.

"May I have the honour of my sweet Lady`s company, as I sit for dinner?" He asked, flashing her a smile. He had a nice smile, he would flash his teeth and she noted they were straight and a pearly white colour. He also had dimples in his cheeks, that were not their until he smiled. Ned opened her mouth to say something courteous in return, but her throat felt dry so she just nodded. He took a seat beside her and she felt the warmth coming off his body. His smell was intoxicating, a mixture of coconut and honeyed melon. She knew, he played swords with her brothers Brandon and Robb (which caused him to sweat a lot); but unlike them, Justin seemed to understand the concept of grooming and hygiene.

His hair was a beautiful sandy brown colour that would turn blonde in the sun. It was clean and kept neat in somewhat of a messy fashion. Ned knew it was a contradicting statement, but it held true. Wisps of his hair with stick out in a certain disarray but it was done so neat and precise. Even as he ran his hand through his hair, the locks would fall in all the right places. Ned had only wished her hair would be that compliant, she spent hours brushing it or having one of the handmaidens do it for her, until it was smooth and silky. His eyes were a warm blue colour and they sparkled every time he looked at her. They were similar to her fathers` and her other siblings` eyes. She desired for the colour herself, it was lovely but she was born with her mother`s grey eyes. When their eyes made contact her stomach lurched again, but the feeling had been somewhat pleasant; maybe she was getting used to the pains or maybe she was just becoming mad.

"I heard you were sick, my lady. I am so sorry to hear that." He offered her, his condolences.

He heard about her? The sentiment was sweet and Ned was touched that he was concerned. Ned finally found her voice, "I thank you, brother. The Master had been kind enough to brew me some tea, which should help with my illness; but, enough about me, please tell me about your day."

He told her of his training with Brandon and Robb. He bested Robb, but Brandon sent the sword flying out his hands. Their father and Uncle Bran watched; they seemed to be impressed with the three of them and said they were all making fabulous process. After that, he spent his time with Arry, who showed him an interesting book about dragons. He offered to show it to Ned some time and she agreed.

She saw her mother walk into the Great Hall and Ned greeted her with a smile. Justin followed her lead and smiled at his good mother as well. Her mother looked at her for a moment before shifting her attention to Justin. She shot him a scowl, before storming out of the room. She saw Justin look back down at his meal and saw the sadness expressed in his face. Her Septa shook her head disapprovingly; she never told Ned, but she knew that the Septa did not care for her mother. She was no Lady, she`d dress like a man and practice swords like one as well. Ned didn't mind though, she loved her mother dearly but she sighed all the same. It really bothered her when her mother would behave so rudely to Justin. He was a nice boy and if mother just spent some of her time with him and got to know him, she knew she`d love him, like the rest of their family had.

"I`m sorry" Ned offered, "she shouldn`t be treating you like that."

Justin looked up and shot her a confused look. "She has every right to, my Lady. I am no Stark nor a Baratheon;. I am simply a bastard. Lord Bran and my Lord father were kind to take me in, but it was not needed. I should not be here, this is your Lady mother`s home and I am intruding; I should probably leave and go back to the inn with my Auntie Willow."

Ned was annoyed now. "This is as much your home, as it is mine and my mothers. You are my brother, my father`s son and you have every right to call this place your home. I love my mother but, she is being cruel. I want you to stay here and so does father and my brothers."

"I do not wish to intrude..." he began.

"You`re not." Ned stated as she brought her hand to his. As soon as her hand touched his, Ned began to pull away. It had been an instinct to hold his hand, as a sign of comfort; but, Ned knew it was not appropriate. He might have been her brother but, neither of them were children anymore. He was almost a man grown and she was a lady of two and ten and flowered. As she pulled her hand away, Justin moved his hand on top of hers and brushed the back of her hand with his thumb. Ned felt the blood rushing to her cheeks; his touch left goose bumps where they trailed off and sent a jolt of energy running up her body.

"It is almost time for bed, I should be heading to my chambers now." Ned said, as she got up from her chair and left his embrace. Justin offered to escort her, but Ned assured him her Septa would do so. He bid her goodnight and she returned the feeling.

_She was wearing a gown. It was long, white and made of silk. The neckline was cut lower than normal and the breasts – she had just developed – filled the neckline beautifully. She was in the Godswood, there were many people, eyeing her as she walked down the aisle. She did not look at them, so she could not put a face to any of the members in the crowd; she was too focused on the man a few feet ahead of her. His back was turned and all she could see of him was a beautiful mop of sandy brown hair and a Black and Gold cloak with a large Stag on it. It was similar to the cloak she was wearing, if not identical. Her father was at her right, his arm locked with her own. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her. _

"_Who gives away this woman?" She heard a voice call, but saw no speaker._

"_I do; her father, Gendry of House Baratheon. Who claims her?" He called._

_With that the man, who had his back turned to her; turned around to face them both. "I do. Justin Waters, son of Gendry Baratheon and Jeyne Heddle."_

_Ned gasped._

She woke up in a thick layer of sweat. What the in seven hells was the matter with her? Did she just dream of getting married to Justin? It wasn't right, it couldn't be right. She knew Justin was of too low birth, to wed her. Even though he had been her father`s son; he was still a bastard; and a bastard was not fit to marry a lady. Her family was never accustomed to the traditional rules and values, though. After all, her father was once a bastard too, before the Queen legitimized him so he could marry her mother.

That wasn`t the worst part though. Justin may have been a bastard but he had also been her brother. Well her half brother, but her brother none the least. They both shared their father`s blood and for them to wed would be a blasphemy. But, the Targaryens wed their siblings, why couldn't she?

What in seven hells was she thinking? Was she really having this conversation with herself at this moment? She couldn't like Justin, it was not proper. But, her heart longed for him all the same. It was then, when the obvious had finally dawned on her; she was not sick, she was in love. In love with her brother and a bastard. What would her Septa say? Oh Gods, what would her mother say?

She shook her head. She could not love Justin and she would attempt to get the lovesick feeling out of her system. Yet during the following days, when she saw him; her stomach would repeat the familiar lurch and she could feel her heart beating so hard, she thought it was going to jump out of her chest. During her lessons, she would eavesdrop on some of the older girls. She never paid them much head when they were talking about boys, but Ned was curious now. One of the girls told the others how the stable boy kissed her in the rain. It was supposedly romantic but, Ned found it embarrassing. Kissing? It sounded nice, from how the girl described it, but Ned could not imagine herself kissing someone and her face turned bright red at the very thought.

She skipped her lunch break, to spend time with Justin that afternoon. They went to the Godswood together. They walked side by side and she blushed every time his shoulder or arm would graze hers. They sat on a log, near the river and the stump of the heart tree. "My mother told me this place used to be beautiful, before the fire. I wished I was able to see it." Ned sighed.

"It`s still beautiful now." Justin offered, "Winterfell in general is a lovely place."

Ned smiled, she was a Northern girl, like her mother and was proud to be one. Justin was talking about something but Ned did not hear it. She casually bit her lip as she was thinking about the conversations the older girls were having about boys and kissing. Without thinking, Ned quickly brought her lips to his and pressed it lightly on his mouth. She pulled away just as quick and Justin stopped talking, he just stared at her, a shocked expression written on his face. Ned felt embarrassed now, she was being stupid. He didn't like her, she knew he didn't like her. How could he? He was her brother! He was probably disgusted with her.

She looked away and it shocked her when Justin held her hand, his fingers wrapping themselves delicately around hers. She looked back up to him and he bent his head, ever so gently and brought his lips down to hers. Again they only touched for a few seconds before he pulled away. Ned blushed, she felt her stomach tingle and she felt weak; the feeling was pleasant however, it was the best thing she has ever felt in her entire life. Their lips met again; when their parents kissed their mouths were open but, Ned did not know how to do that. She didn't think Justin knew either. She wanted him closer to her; but she settled for just touching her lips to his for longer period of time.

She heard a growl and Ned snapped her head to see her mother standing a couple feet in front of her, with a look of pure fury on her face. Ned face turned redder than before and she dropped her head, to avoid her mother`s gaze. Her heart was racing now, oh Gods what was her mother going to do?

"Get out!" She heard her mother yell. She looked up and saw that she was speaking to Justin; her face was a bright red as well, her hands bunched up to fists. Oh no, she wouldn't hurt him would she? Justin seemed frozen in place, when he did not move, she yelled again. "I said leave now! Go to your chambers or anywhere else for that matter, just get out of my sight."

Justin nodded and gave an apologetic look to Ned before he ran off. Her mother watched him run off. "It was my fault!" Ned exclaimed, causing her mother to shift her attention back on her. "I kissed him first! I.. I... I think I love him, mother."

"You are a girl of two and ten. You do not know what love is. You are never to see this boy again, do you understand? I am sending you off to the Eyrie, to live with your Aunt Sansa until further notice."

Ned shot her a pained look. She loved her Aunt Sansa, but she could not leave. "You can`t make me!" Ned yelled at her mother for the first time, "I won`t go! You can`t force me to leave!" She spat. She knew she was acting childish, but she didn't care. Her mother was being unreasonable.

Her mother shot her a challenging look. "I am your mother and you will do as I tell you. Now go to your room and pack your things. Do you understand me?"

"I hate you." Ned declared. She saw the expression in her mother`s face turn from anger to hurt before Ned ran off.

She did not run to her room. She ran to the forge and once she entered, she saw her father hammering away at a piece of steal. He immediately stopped what he was doing as she entered, placing the hammer on the table beside him and shot her a worried look.

Ned ran into his arms and he lifted her up, so she could bury her face in his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her back. She wept, crying so loudly, her throat was growing sore. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, before he placed his hand under her chin, bringing it up, so now her eyes met his. `

"Tell me what`s troubling you, little sweetling." He asked as he brushed her tears off, with his rough callused thumbs.

Ned took a deep breath and told him the entire story.

_Note: _Ah I knew I kind of broke away from the Arya and Gendry romance, in this chapter but I had to write a chapter, discussing the relationship bw Ned and Justin. Omg is it weird im starting to ship two characters that dont even exist? LOL. Anyways i shall continue the Gendry and Arya POV`s in the next chapter. Thank you for reading


	30. Chapter 30

GENDRY

He was mad- no mad did not cut it, he was infuriated. What gave Arya the right to send _their _daughter away? Ned was as much his as he was hers and she would remain at Winterfell. He had to admit it was weird; his two children had fallen in love with one another. They may be half siblings but, they were still siblings! Gendry tried to convince himself it was okay. After all, the Targaryens claimed their siblings (and not even their half siblings but their true ones) as partners. Plus Ned took more after Arya and Justin took more after Jeyne. Maybe their blood wasn't that similar. Gendry sighed, he wanted his children to marry for love. He did not care if they wanted a bastard, a prince or even an imp. He was lucky to get Arya and he remembered the days when he never thought their love could be. His thoughts flew back to the moment he confronted her about being a girl. He had just began to love the little girl but then he found out she was a fucking lady and out of his reach. He remembered the time when they travelled with Lord Beric's squire Edric Dayne. It killed him, why did that bloody idiot have a shot of marrying her when he didn't. He did not know Arya the way he did and he did not love her or was willing to do anything for her like Gendry. Unlike Arya, Gendry understood; he understood what it was like to love someone and know you could never be with them. It was a hurt that no man should suffer and he did not want his children to suffer the way he did- or almost did.

Yet the idea of Ned and Justin still nerved him. He could understand where Arya was coming from; it was weird. But, he remembered the way Ned looked at him when she came to the forge; the tears in her eyes, the hurt she was feeling in her chest and they way it made him feel to see her like that. He made a promise to Ned and a promise to himself that he would do whatever it took, to ensure both Ned and Justin's happiness.

His thoughts were disrupted when he heard loud footsteps approaching his chambers. Gendry sighed, Arya wanted to send Ned off to the Eyrie but, the moment when Ned came into the forge and told Gendry about Arya's plot he went straight to Lord Bran. They both agreed that Ned should remain at Winterfell and commanded the guards that Arya was not permitted to speak with either Ned nor Justin, until she calmed down.

The footsteps grew louder and Gendry knew it was Arya; he took a deep breath to calm himself. He'd probably be walking out of this room with a black eye and a missing limb, after Arya was done with him. The door swung open and was slammed shut, just as quickly. Arya entered the room and immediately began throwing punches and yelling profanities at Gendry. She may have been a tiny little thing but, with all the anger built up inside her, some of the punches she was throwing hurt – a lot.

"I am not allowed to see my own children?" She demanded, "my children!" putting the emphasis on the word _my._

Gendry sighed and grabed her wrists to lessen the blows of her punches; that wasn't the brightest idea because, once her hands were contained she sent her leg , to knee Gendry in the balls, sending his whole body in turmoil. Gendry groaned and sat on the bed. Arya continued yelling at him but, seized the hitting. Once Gendry had recovered he spoke, "you may see Arry, Brandon and Robb but, at the moment your Lord brother and I do not think it is wise for you to speak with Ned nor Justin. Well... that is until you've had a moment to... cool down."

"I was asking about my children" Arya snapped, "that boy is not my fucking child!"

"That _boy_ has a name" Gendry declared, now getting up, "and Ned is my child too. I will not have you send her off to the Eyre, her home is at Winterfell."

Arya was fuming; he could swear he saw steam coming out of her nose and wondered that maybe he should begin calling her the bull. It was a joke he would save for another time, unless if he wanted to get kicked in the nuts again. "Are you really so thick?" She demanded, "They were kissing. Kissing! Ned told me she loved him and I will not have her marrying that bloody bastard!"

Gendry took a step back, hurt by her words. He could not believe she just said that. Yes Justin was a bastard but so was he. Apart of him knew she hadn't meant the way he took it but, her words did not hurt him any less. Gendry idly wondered what would happen if he was not Robert's son; what would happen if he never got legitimized. Would she still love him then? Would they still be together?

Gendry was mad now and he could not stop the anger building inside him and he snapped. "I am the Lord and you are the Lady. I make the rules here and I say Ned will remain in Winterfell. You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do and you have no input in this matter!"

Arya's expression changed. She went from being angry to being hurt in one split second. When he saw the hurt in her eyes and the impact his words had on her, he automatically regretted it. He did not mean what he said but, he could not let Arya take their daughter away from him.

He expected her to punch him or to yell at him. Arya was not an emotional person but, he wouldn't have been surprised if she even wept. But she did neither of those things. She gave him the coldest look he'd ever seen and bowed. "Yes, my Lord" she spoke before running out of their chambers.

"Arya" he began, reaching for her arm to stop her, to apologize; but, seh was too quick. She was always fast and slipped away from his grasp. Gendry ran his fingers through his hair, as he collapsed back into bed.

How did things get so different? When did things start turning around for the worst? It did not begin with Justin, it happened before with William. Gendry thought marrying Arya was all that he ever wanted, that they would live their lives and live happy ever after. But, they hadn't. All Arya and Gendry did now a days was fight; it's like she transformed into a completely different person. This was not the same Arya he knew... or the same Arya he thought he knew. Meera and Bran never dealt with this drama, they had their disagreements every now and then; but, nothing like the fights he had with Arya. He loved her and he fought for their relationship but, this was getting to be all too much. He could not continue fighting for something that was already broken. What in seven hells was he thinking? This was Arya. Arya! The love of his life, the woman who he could not bear living without.

He slept it off, but he could not stop thinking about their fight. After a couple of hours he decided to go search for her. If they wanted to make things work they would have to talk things out, they would have to figure out some way to stop fighting. Otherwise... he did not even want to think about the alternative. He searched for her for hours until he talked to the stable boy. He told her that she took her horse and ran off. Gendry sighed punched a wall in the stables with all his might. He felt the wood splintering into his knuckles and saw the blood trickling down his hand; but, that did not hold a candle to the pain he was feeling in his chest. He did not need to debate a decision any longer because, Arya had already decided for the both of them.


	31. Chapter 31

ARYA

It was more of an instinct that led her to leave her home, rather than a conscious decision. She saddled Swift and left the gates of Winterfell, riding to some unknown location. She tucked herself in, mending to the shape of the horse and kicked the reins, travelling as fast as she could go. She felt the cold weather and the cool wind –generated from the ride – bite into her skin. She was only wearing a tunic and breeches; she was wearing a fur cloak earlier that day but had forgotten it back in Winterfell.

She left, she had to leave. Ever since she was a mere child she was subjected to abandonment. Everyone left her, everyone always left, well not this time. She would not give them the chance, she would leave first. She felt her family slip through her fingers: Gendry was mad at her, Bran and Meera were on his side, Ned was infatuated with Justin and none of her other children seemed to need their mother anymore. Even Nymeria had been ignoring her of late, spending more time with her children then she did with her. She remembered the time when Gendry had left her for the Brotherhood, she had made him a part of his pack and he decided that he rather become some stupid knight; now he was going to do the same thing, he would abandon her again. At one point she had asked him to pick between Justin or herself; Gendry had told her that he would not make the decision but clearly he had. He had picked him over her and soon enough he would probably leave her once more. She was determined not to give him that chance, she would leave first.

She was growing tired now and slowed Swift down to maintain a steady pace. She began to contemplate what to do. Perhaps she would go to Riverrun; her Great Uncle Brynden always seemed fond of her. She could be the Blackwolf, similar to how he was the Blackfish. She pulled the reins and Swift saddled to a stop. She dismounted the horse and found a rock on the ground; in rage she flung it against a tree. What in seven hells was she doing? She couldn't leave! Her children were back and Winterfell and despite their independence and her frustration with them, Arya still loved them with all her heart. Her mother and father were taken from her and now she was honestly making the conscious decision to leave them? No. She wouldn't do it, she would stay for their sake. It was Justin that was the problem. She hated Justin, she tried her best to accept him but in the current moment she loathed the little boy. He had done this; it had been his fault. The fights erupted with his arrival – in truth it was Arya that initiated each of the fights – but they had all been revolved around Justin. Nevertheless, Arya decided to return back, hopefully before someone realized she was gone. Even if they did, she'd just lie to them and tell everyone she went on a ride to clear her head. She grabbed Swift's reins and was about to mount the horse when she heard the rustle of leaves nearby. Instinctively Arya moved her hand to clutch needle but grasped nothing but air. _Shit._ Had she honestly been stupid enough to forget needle? She had been so mad that she just ran as fast as possible. Now here she was, alone in the forest and miles away from Winterfell without even a single weapon to defend herself.

She saw three men enter the clearing. One of them was short and stocky, with his hairline just beginning to thin. He must have been a man of about five and fourty, his teeth were a bright yellow and he had an foul odor to him. The other two men had been younger; one somewhere in his thirties and the other about Arya's age. The one closer to her age had strawberry blonde hair. He was thin, almost as thin as her but was almost as tall as Hodor. He flashed a smile at her, revealing that several of his teeth was missing and only drew attention to the patchy areas of his chin. The man had obviously been attempting to grow a beard but had failed miserably. The third man had long blonde hair that reached his shoulders. He was more comely than the other two, but not handsome in the slightest sense. He was decently built and Arya could see the contour in his body shaped by his muscles but his face was repugnant. He had a large mole on his left cheek with two strands of blonde hair emerging from them. His nose was crooked and his right eye was discolored, from a black eye he had developed. He had obviously been the muscle of the group and these men did not look like they were honest travelers; they were outlaws.

"Well look at what we got here boys" the fat man began, "such a lovely maiden in the forest alone."

Arya wanted to punch the stupid fat man in the face and tell him that she was no maiden, but she wasn't stupid so she bit down on her lip from speaking out, in fear that her mouth would get her into worse trouble.

"And look at what she's got here" the youngest spoke, "such a fine horse. Bet this one's got gold on her to, I suppose." He smiled and reached out his hand to cup her face but Arya swatted it away. "Ah and a feisty one too. Garry tell her how I like my women feisty."

The one with the mole smile, "he likes his women feisty. Just hand us over your gold and we promise that we won't hurt you."

Arya saw the twitch in his lip. There were subtle features that gave a man away when they were lying and this was one of them. They hadn't only meant to rob her but, they would probably kill her to or do something far much worse. "Haven't got any gold." Arya admitted.

The fat man cocked an eyebrow at her. "Really now? A fine girl like you aint got no gold, huh? Lovely woman like you dressed in such fine riding gear with a horse like that. Either your lying wench or you're just a pretty good damn thief. No matter, we'll strip you down just to make sure you aint hiding anything."

The man made a grab for her and Arya knew she could not play coy any longer. She made a fist and punched the large man in the face. She heard a snap as the man recoiled and cursed. All she needed was a weapon, with a sword in her hand Arya would be next to unstoppable – well at least when faced with these three idiots. She made a grab for the rusty sword in the man's belt loop but she felt a firm sweaty hand grab her wrist first. She turned to face the attacker but before she even had time to turn her head the entire way, she felt a sharp blow on her left cheek. The man with the mole had backhanded her and she fell to the ground with a thud. She brought a hand to caress the cheek that had been striked, she felt the sting as her blood pooled in that area. She got up to fight back just to be pushed back to the floor by the man with the mole. She trashed in response but the fat man grabbed her wrists and held her in place and the red haired man did the same with her legs. She squirmed and struggled, but had no hope in overpowering the three men. For the first time in her life Arya screamed. She had never once shouted for help in any of her previous battles but right now she wailed; screaming in hopes that someone would hear her and come to her rescue. Normally when Arya was out on the battlefield the only thing there to fear was death and whenever she feared that someone would kill her she'd repeat Syrio's mantra in her head to calm her down. _Fear cuts deeper than swords_. But what happened when it wasn't the sword that was the problem? These men weren't planning on slitting her throat – at least not now – they were going to rape her. The man with the mole put one hand over her mouth to muffle her screams while the other tugged roughly at her breeches. Arya bit down hard on his palm and tasted the man's blood on her tongue. He gasped withdrawing his hand to slap her twice on the cheek. The blows were so hard, she heard the bells ringing in her ears.

After that Arya learned to keep her mouth shut, with the exception of the whimpers that she could not choke back. There was no one coming for her and there was no one within miles of this area – with the exception of probably more outlaws which would each take their turn fucking her. The man with the mole unlaced his breeches and shoved his enlarged cock into her mouth to suppress her whines. He then grabbed her roughly by the hair and moved her hair back and forth. Arya laid there shocked, she could not believe this was actually happening. She had never been so terrified before in her life. The last time she had been nearly been that scared was when she escaped from the Red Keep, after the Gold Cloaks had killed Syrio. Now it had been worse, she had never been with another man other than Gendry and she had only given herself to him because she loved him. It felt wrong to be with someone else, she felt like a little girl again and her thoughts travelled back to the horrendous acts that were committed when she was a prisoner at Harrenhall. She was only a child back then so she had only witnessed the raping but she still remembered the cries of the woman subjected to them. She felt the blond man's seed spill inside her and Arya tried to pull back but he held her in place. She pushed himself so deep in her mouth that Arya gagged. He plugged her nose and the only way to prevent herself from choking was to swallow his seed

When he pulled out Arya felt water dripping down her cheeks. At first she thought it was him cum but she soon discovered it was from the tears she hadn't known she was shedding, until this moment. The man with the mole moved down to spread her legs apart and rip off her breeches; as the man with the red hair began unlacing his own. He also pulled his tunic over his head, leaving his scrawny figure bare in front of her. The scrawny man straddled her lap and began pushing himself inside of her roughly. Gendry was always rough with her, though she never felt any pain during her love making with him but this was just excruciating. Without even looking she knew her cunt must have been red and raw from the man thrusting himself inside repeatedly inside her. Arya squirmed again but the men had a tight grip on her and she could not break free. While the strange man`s body was rising and falling on top of hers, the fat man held her wrists with one hand while the other was ripping off her tunic. He exposed her breasts and began playing with her nipples; pulling them roughly forward between his thumb and pointer finger. While he was distracted, Arya found her opportunity to free her hands and punched the man in the face again, adding a black eye to the broken nose. The man with the mole left her grip on her legs as he moved to her upper body. Instead of slapping her this time he made a fist and punched her in the face. Arya screamed from the pain and she tasted blood in her mouth. She had coughed up a tooth, that got knocked out of her and Arya began to cry even more. Never once had she wept this much in her life, Sansa had been the one to always cry and over tedious things at that too. But now Arya was tearing more than her sister ever had. The skinny man seemed completely unfazed by the entire confrontation, he continued pushing himself inside of her without even a falter in his rhythm.

Arya eventually stopped fighting after several more beats and lay limp while the men continued to have her way with her: in her mouth, cunt and ass. Eventually Arya passed out from the pain. Her body was bruised and bloody, leaving purple, black and red marks all over her skin. Arya did not think she would see her family ever again. After the men were done with her, she had no doubt they would kill her and steal her horse. The only thing she could hope for was that a Northman would eventually find her bones and allow her to rest beside her father.

She was surprised to wake up again. She felt the pain of her injuries but it did not seem like any of the men were having their way with her at the moment. Were they really so cruel in waiting for her to regain consciousness before they started fucking her again. When she was oriented again she noted that her body was encircled in a pair of strong arms. "No... please" she choked out, "no more." But the man did not seem to be harming her. He seemed to be embracing her in a comforting and familiar way. She was not able to gather enough courage to meet the man`s gaze. That`s when Arya noticed that things had not seemed right. She was no longer in the dingy, murky ground of the forest floor but back in her chambers in Winterfell. Her garb was now changed to a lose night dress and her wounds had been taken care of. Finally gathering the courage to face the man embracing her, Arya rose her head so that she was staring into Gendry`s eyes. The normal bright blue was now accompanied in a background of red. They were full of hurt and sadness and he looked at her apologetically. He had the startings of a black eye forming and he bored a large bandage on his right upper arm. His hands moved up and down her arms soothingly and he never once broke his gaze from hers. Arya felt a swell of guilt arise in the pit of her stomach. He had saved her, he had always saved her. She always portrayed herself as the fiercer one, but similar to the songs he was her knight that always came to her rescue. He saved her before from the white walkers and he was the reason she fought to cling onto her life after Ser Meryn ran her through. How stupid could she have been to think that he would abandon her? He would always be her stupid bull as much as she would be his fierce little wolf girl.

"Arya…" his voice cracked. She could hear the pain behind it and saw his lips quiver, while tears were threatening to fall from his face at any moment. "I am so sorry."

She rose her hand and brushed the tears streaming down his face. She did not cry in unison, her tears were dried up. Instead she scooted herself closer to his chest as he tightened his grip on her. It was odd that Gendry always knew the right way to hold her. His grip had been firm but not rough to put pressure on any of her fresh injuries.

She pressed a kiss on his collar bone. "I should be sorry, I hadn`t meant to…"

He cut her off as he moved his finger to her lips. He brought his head down to kiss her on the forehead as he rocked her in his arms, similar to how he did to their children when they were just babes. There was never a time that Arya did not feel safe in Gendry`s arms. They always comforted her and any pain or emotions she was facing in that moment, would fade away when he came to embrace her. She was still worn out and soon she fell asleep once more in his arms. That night she dreamt about a certain bull and his wolf.

_Note: sorry for the late updates. Just finished exams and now i promise i can finally put more of my focus into this story. Well this was a very dark chapter but don't worry it gets more fluffy and sweet. Ty everyone for ur reviews and for reading my story it means a lot :D _


	32. Chapter 32

GENDRY

When they were out on the road as children Arya's face was always hard. It didn't matter if they were walking, performing their tasks, eating food or even sleeping; Arya always wore the same mask like expression. Since the moment he reunited with her, he had seen Arya exhibit every kind of emotion but, whenever she slept she always looked peaceful. She may have been a woman of nine and twenty now but, when she slept she still looked as if she was a child. The hardness would leave her face, her brow would soften and the few age lines she had on her face would disappear.

Not this time. This time her brow was creased and she would writhe in her sleep. Sometimes she would mutter the words 'please, no and stop.' It crushed Gendry's heart to see her like this, to see that he let this happen to her. Since the first day he reunited with Arya, Gendry had sworn an oath to himself. He had sworn that as long as he lived, no harm would ever come to her and he would never let her slip away from his grasp again. But he had failed, he had let her run off and he had come to save her a little too late.

He remembered the moment he found out that she left. He and Arya and been having a lot of fights, as of late and Gendry was getting fed up with her. She did not approve of Just but, Gendry would not forsake him. Justin was a good boy and Gendry had come to love him just like he had with his other children. Why couldn't Arya see that? In the beginning Gendry was not sure whom he loved more, his children or Arya but, now he knew the answer. His heart did not belong to him anymore, she had taken it the first day he met her and she had kept it with her ever since. As much as Gendry loved his children, he was ashamed to admit Arya would always have priority over them. He never thought she would actually go through with it. To go as far as to run away from home. To see what had become of her, sent a shiver down Gendry's spine and chilled him to the bone. Gendry hated himself that it had taken a tragedy for him to understand what he had done to her, how he had pushed her away. As much as he did not wish to, for Arya he would send Justin back to the inn and he would send Ned to Highgarden. He would do any damn thing she asked of him, even if that meant him climbing up the wall stark naked and jumping of the damn thing. He would do it, he would do anything she asked of him, he would do anything to take the hurt away and to fix what had happened to her – if that was even possible.

It killed him to admit it, but when she first left the gates of Winterfell. Gendry did not care. He was growing so sick and tired of Arya that he had not even bothered to go after her. He needed the fighting to stop, he needed just one moment of peace and that damn well wasn't going to happen with Arya around. '_She would be fine_,' he reassured himself. They did not call her the She-Wolf of Winterfell for nothing. With needle in her hand, Arya was next to unstoppable and she grew stronger with every day that passed. After her battles, she would come home with new scars, scratches and bruises. In the beginning Gendry was highly concerned for her new injuries but, Arya would simply tell him that _every hurt was a lesson and every lesson made you better._ It was a piece of advice she had picked up from her old dancing master, Syrio Forrel and she took all of his words to heart. He had been her first mentor and shaped her into the warrior she was today. Every night, with the addition of the names of her list (every battle she returned from he noted that some of the names were no longer there and replaced with new ones he did not recognize) and the words, valar morghulis; Arya would recite all of his mantras. There was no denying Arya's strength and capability and even though he should have, at the moment he did not fear for Arya's safety because, he never thought it would be compromised.

He knew she would travel to either the Vale or Riverrun (Riverrun most like). She may have considered going to the wall but, as much as she loved her brother Jon, Arya knew he did not want her there. Jon always feared for Arya's health and was uneasy with all the battles and wars she would take part of; even more so than Gendry. No, Arya would go somewhere her services were wanted; she would probably go and assist House Tully. Her Great Unlce, the Blackfish was always fond of her. So he did not bother to chase after her. Gendry knew she would be fine on her own but, later that day when Gendry walked into their chambers, he saw that needle was placed on their bed. In that moment Gendry realised in her haste and anger, Arya had not equipped herself with a weapon. Even though the realm was currently at peace, Gendry had no doubt that outlaws still roamed the woods and he feared what would happen if Arya ran into them.

All he could do at the moment was pray that she had a dagger strapped onto her thigh or any weapon for that matter and hope that she was lucky enough not to cross the path of any outlaws. Gendry quickly gathered a group of knights and travelled the lands hoping to find Arya. They had eventually found her but, not in the way Gendry had hoped. Three filthy outlaws were on top of her, committing the most atrocious and vile acts that Gendry had only witnessed when they were prisoners at Harrenhall. The worst possible scenario Gendry envisioned and hoped never would happen, was happening in that current moment – well not worst, at least she was still alive. Gendry immediately felt the blood boil in his veins and his temper rose drastically. Enraged, Gendry led the attack towards the three outlaws, with the accompany of the knights he had brought with him. He had been the first out in the battle but Gendry was not thinking logically, there was no skill or wit to his attack; he just charged head on, beating the three men with strength he didn't even know he had. It wasn't until they were back in Winterfell that Gendry noticed the injuries he sustained but, at the moment all he could think about taking revenge on the three men that defiled his wife. There were five knights plus himself and only three outlaws. Only one of the outlaws proved to be a threat but, Gendry and the knights easily disposed of all three of them with no casualties of their own – well no casualties but Arya. Gendry remembered repeatedly stabbing one of the men, well past the time he was dead. It had taken a couple of knights to pull him back and break him from his trance.

After they pulled him off one of the dead outlaws, he noticed a pair of knights gathering around a body. The tears streamed down Gendry's face as he made his way towards Arya. She had been hurt badly. Arya was unconscious but, the steady rhythm of her breathing and the beat of her heart assured Gendry that she was still very much alive. Though she sustained many injuries on top of the cruel acts committed towards her. Arya's face was black and blue while the rest of her body was bloody. She was naked, her clothes in a messy disarray around her body. Gendry removed his cloak and wrapped it around her, before scooping her in his arms, so he could bring her back to Winterfell where Master Luwin and Master Godwin could tend to her injuries. He did not leave her side when they did so and helped the two masters wrap the bandages and clean her wounds. When they were done and pronounced that Arya would recover shortly, Gendry summoned a couple of handmaidens to fetch him a warm bucket of water and a couple of clean cloths. He began cleaning the blood off her body and the seed in between her legs. The handmaidens offered to help him but, Gendry dismissed them. After he was done cleansing her, he dressed her in a nightgown she had acquired from Braavos and cradled her in his arms. When she was awake he fed her some food, accompanied by some moon tea and mulled wine to wash down the taste and help her sleep. He half expected Arya to yell at him and state that she was perfectly capable of feeding herself, but all she did was mutter a thank you and bury her head in Gendry's chest. It broke Gendry's heart to see all the fight drained out from her, so he just tightened his grip, to pull her closer. Occasionally their children, Bran, Meera, Rickon and Nymeria would come to visit but, for the most part it was just Arya and himself in their room.

For the longest time they didn't say anything. He just held her in his arms and she would snuggle up to him. After a while Arya broke the silence, "I'm sorry" she uttered, "I've been acting like a child theses past couple of moons and I should have never ran away."

Gendry looked at her with wide eyes, there were so many thoughts running through his mind. He wanted to reassure her that it was not her fault in the slightest, that she had lost most of her childhood so she was entitled to throw a temper tantrum every now and then. Gendry wanted to tell her that _he_ was sorry. He wanted to whisper promises in her ear and tell her sweet sentiments regarding how much he loved her. He wanted to tease her and call her m'lady, so she would send a fist to his stomach. He wanted to tell her all these things and more but right now he only asked her one question, "why did you leave?"

Arya dropped her gaze from him again and bit her lower lip. "I thought you would leave me" she admitted, "I thought you hated me and that you would leave me, so I decided to leave before you had the chance."

Gendry was shocked. Had their relationship really faltered to the point that she thought he didn't love her anymore? He cupped her face and lifted it, so now her eyes met his. "I love you Arya. I meant it when I said I will love you for the rest of my life and if there is a life beyond that I'd love you as well. I will never stop loving you; I could never stop loving you." He reassured her. With that he brought his lips down to hers tentatively. His one hand still cupped her face and the other was cradling her in his lap. When he broke away from her lips, he began kissing her face, her neck, her arms, her legs. He kissed every bruise, every scratch and every scar that was not concealed by her night gown. Through every kiss he muttered soft little comments about how much he loved her.

Arya stilled his movements and brought her tiny hands to wrap around his neck. "I love you too, Gendry" she declared. She then pulled on his neck, bringing him down for another kiss. When Gendry moved his hands under her nightdress to cup her breast she shuddered but did not pull away. He traced his fingers along her nipples and felt the dents of the bites and scrapes left behind. Gendry frowned, he couldn't understand how anyone could harm a woman, let alone how anyone could harm Arya. Of course not a lot of other people truly understood how remarkable his lady was it still confused him every time when he saw someone take her for granted. He moved his hands away from her body – the touch being too soon for the both of them – and he cupped her face. He treated her as gently as he could and for the first time Arya did not complain. They made no love that night but fell asleep entangled in each other's arms after pressing kisses to one another and whispering sweet words.

The next morning when Gendry got up, he turned his head to face Arya. She was still asleep and he watched the steady rhythm of her breathing for a while. He slipped away from her grasp, careful not to wake her and made his way to the Great Hall. He saw Lord Bran in his normal seat, writing on some parchments. He took a seat beside his good brother and after a casual good morning, Gendry spoke what was on his mind. "I`m sending my son away. Perhaps to Riverrun, if the Tully`s will have a place for him. He his talented with a sword and perhaps he can become a squire."

He knew Bran did not need to ask him which son he was talking about. "Was this my sister`s idea?" He asked, "If so, I assure you Justin is welcome here. I admit I was hesitant about his arrival at first but he is a good lad. He may not be a Stark but he is a Baratheon and..."

"He is a Waters" Gendry interrupted, "he is no Baratheon. This was my idea and I believe it is the best thing to do for my son."

"For your son or for Arya?" Bran questioned.

Gendry cleared his throat. This may have been Bran`s home and he was only a guest, but Gendry was a Lord too and for the first time ever he carried himself out as one. "I am sending Bran away. I only ask permission that I may do so to Riverrun. I have no desire for him to return to the inn. The boy deserves a good life."

Bran sighed. "You may write a letter to the Tully`s, I am sure they will have no objection."

"Thank you, my Lord." Gendry bowed. Since Gendry did not know how to write, he dictated the contents of the letter to Damon. After that he signed the parchment and sealed it with his house stamp. He went to the rookery and sent off a bird with the message. Gendry sighed, Ned would be furious with him, Justin would understand and Arya would be thrilled. As he said before, he would do anything for Arya; that did not mean he would like it.


	33. Chapter 33

ARYA

The boys were practicing their archery in the practice yard. Both Robb and Justin had done a fair job, neither of them hit the centre but both were not far from it either. Even Arry managed to land within the borders (on the outskirts) of the target board. Arya smiled to see Arry finally accomplishing something in weaponry. She knew her eldest son had no chance of being a knight but, he would make an outstanding Lord. Where Brandon and Robb were tough, Arry was intelligent and his intellect would make him a fine Lord of Storm's End, if Stannis failed to have another child. The Lady Shireen had passed only a few moons prior due to an illness, leaving Gendry as heir to Storm's End and Arry after him.

The three boys were now watching Brandon attempt to wield a bow. Unlike any of her other sons, Brandon lacked patience and Arya knew this would be her son's downfall in battle. In addition he was egotistical and arrogant. When Arya offered to train him, Brandon had told her he did not need training advice from a woman. Gendry was furious and demanded Brandon to apologize to his mother but, Arya let it go. She knew that eventually, her son would give in and seek her advice, especially when watching him right now. Brandon had failed to land anywhere close to the target. His arm was much too tense and his posturing needed some work as well. Brandon reminded Arya of Gendry, they were both incredibly strong but they also both lacked the skill to face an opponent when strength eluded them.

"You need to relax your bow arm" Justin advised.

"I know what I'm doing" Brandon snapped.

"Clearly not" Robb snickered, "you still haven't landed a shot."

Brandon sent a fist to punch his brother in the arm but Robb merely laughed at the blow. This time Brandon took his time to align the shot. It did not matter though, his posture was still wrong and his bow arm was more tense than ever. Arya got an idea, she picked up a bow and arrow and lined up her shot. While Brandon was still lining up his arrow, Arya released her arrow. The arrow flew past her sons, hitting the target in the centre. Everyone turned to look at her and Arya did a little bow. Robb, Arry and Justin burst out in laughter and so did Gendry, Bran, Meera and Rickon whom had been watching from the tower above. Brandon was the only one who was not amused. His face turned a bright shade of red and he threw down his bow and arrow before storming out of the practice yard. Robb went chasing after him, all while teasing that he got beat by his mommy. Arry and Justin stayed behind to clean up.

Arya watched the two boys as they began to clean up. She looked at Justin, she did not glare nor scowl at him but just watched the boy pick up the arrows, Brandon casted astray. He would be gone soon, Gendry had sent a letter to Riverrun asking her uncle to keep Justin as a squire. Arya and Gendry were just waiting for a reply, so they could send the boy off. A squire for the Tully's was a good job to have even for a legitimate son, it would be an honour for a bastard. In truth, Arya did not care where he went, she just wanted him gone and away from Ned. But now that Arya knew Justin would be leaving soon, she no longer held any hostility towards the boy. Perhaps it was the rape that made her more solemn or maybe it was just the fact that she knew she had gotten what she wanted. Justin must have sensed her staring at him because, he turned around to meet her gaze. Where there once was a fearful expression on his face (when he looked at Arya), there was now an empty look. He was not upset with her for making him leave but she knew he wished to stay. The look in his eyes was one Arya had seen before; suddenly the once warm blue eyes that belonged to Justin was now a stormy grey and his straight blonde locks turned into a curly brown. Arya gasped, suddenly Justin's face was now replaced by Jon's, giving her the same look that Jon would give to her lady mother. Arya shook her head and when she looked at him again, Justin's face returned. It was Justin, not Jon. Justin. Perhaps she had been out in the sun to long, so she turned around and went inside.

Arya was in her chambers, wearing a thin white nightgown that she had received as a present from Sansa. Arya preferred to wear one of Gendry's old tunics; unlike the nightgown his tunic was comfortable and his scent lingered onto the fabric. She had been stealing his clothes of late and Gendry was forced to wear the same clothes for the second day in a row. The handmaidens were to do the laundry tomorrow morning, so in the mean time Arya settled for the nightgown Sansa had given her. She was staring out the window to look at the rubbles of Winterfell. Arya closed her eyes and tried to picture Winterfell before the fire. She imagined Mikken in the forge, hammering at a piece of steal. She imagined Jory and Ser Rodrick dulling in the practice yard. She imagined her father in the Godswood, polishing Ice. She imagined herself roaming the castle in soiled clothes with her brothers. She even imagined the scolding she would get from her mother, Sansa and the Septa because, she wasn't acting like a proper lady.

Arya inhaled sharply as a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her waist. Gendry rested his chin on her shoulder, Arya did not break her gaze from the window. "You were brilliant today" he complimented her, his breath hot in her ear, "I could not stop laughing when I saw the look on Brandon's face."

Arya chuckled. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. Brandon may have been terribly skilled in archery but, I bet you'd be a whole lot worse."

Gendry did not laugh nor smile as Arya expected him to, instead he sighed. "I worry about him. That boy is to hot tempered for his own good."

Arya shrugged her shoulders, "he'll come around. Once he heard that Justin may be squiring for the Tully's, Brandon begged me to accompany Justin. He knows I won't say yes until he's learned a lesson in being humble or he'll have to wait until he comes of age and I cannot stop him anymore."

They were silent for a moment. Arya knew that Gendry had not wanted to send Justin to the Tully's, he did it for her. After he told her that he was sending Justin away he never pressed on the subject or brought up the matter again. Arya turned her body, so she was now face to face with Gendry. She rested her head on the joint between his collar bone and shoulder. Gendry moved his hands up and down Arya's back soothingly. She pushed him on the bed and began kissing his lips, cheeks and neck.

"Arya..." Gendry groaned, before stilling her movements. They had not laid together since the incident because, Gendry did not want to trouble her. Arya didn't care, she could easily separate Gendry from the three outlaws. After almost three weeks of no sex, Arya missed Gendry's touch. In a way he was right, sometimes she would still have nightmares of that terrible day but, Arya pushed the thought out of her mind. The memory would always haunt her; just as the memories of losing her family, losing her home and those who wronged her terribly enough to make it on her list (no matter if they were dead nor alive) always did. It was a pain she would never be able to block out, a memory that would be etched permanently into her brain like a scar. Yet she still held on to the memory, she did not want to let it slip from her mind because, it reminded her that she was human and for every human a winter will always come. She remembered what it was like to be no one, to feel empty and sink into an abyss of nothingness. If she ever wished to experience happiness, she must also face: sadness, anger and all the other negative emotions. If there was anything Arya learned from the war, it was that everyone experiences hardship. Everyone has to suffer at some point; _Winter is coming,_ but Arya was not the type of person to dwell on the past. What was done was done and she could do nothing to change that; it made no sense to be sad about something you could no longer change when you could be focusing your attention on something else, on someone else. All she wanted to do was concentrate on her future with Gendry, all she wanted was the stupid Bull to take her already but, he was having none of that.

He was really stubborn, she knew he needed this as much as she did. She could feel his hardness on her stomach, so Arya rubbed her hips against it, making him moan. She thought she had him there but, instead he shuffled her over so now her back was facing his front. He wrapped his arms around her waist and was settling to go to sleep. Arya arched her body, so now her ass was pushing against him. This time Gendry turned so now they were back to back.

"Are you kidding me?" Arya exclaimed, "the sun hasn't even completely set yet. When did you turn into an old man?"

Gendry laughed, "when you have five children and have you as a wife, then you tend to tire out."

Arya frowned, she knew he was lying. Gendry was now five and thirty, he did not have a single silver hair own him and he continued to grow in terms of muscle. He was not exhausted, he just did not want to bed her. Arya thought twice before opening her mouth to start another fight. "I have four children and I am married to a stupid stubborn bull, do you see me complaining?"

"You're complaining right now, m'lady." Gendry yawned.

Arya turned her body so she was now facing Gendry. She straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. His lips were warm and his touch sent a want that building up inside of her. But the stupid bull pulled away and complained that he was tired so Arya gave up and lay beside him. It did not take long for him to fall asleep, she listened to the steady rhythm of his breathing beside her. Arya lay awake for hours, when she finally felt drowsy she heard a whipping sound outside her window followed by a thump. At first she ignored it, there was no danger in Winterfell and even if there was, the guards would see to it. 5 minutes later she heard the sound again and again. Arya got out of bed, careful not to wake Gendry; she donned on a fur coat and strapped a dagger to her ankle, before leaving their chambers. Arya followed to sound of the noise, which was coming from the practice yard. When she got closer she saw a shadow like figure attempting to shoot an arrow to a target, only to fail every time.

Arya silently watched the shadow continue to practice and even though he kept failing, Arya swelled up with pride. Brandon may have been a Baratheon by name and he may have had the look of a Tully but, it was Stark blood that ran through his veins; no matter how pitiful his performance was, he never gave up. Perhaps Arya still had hope for the boy yet. Out of all her children, Arya feared for Brandon most of all; he was impulsive and had more bronze than brains. She feared when he was old enough to participate in his first battle, Arya would be receiving his bones shortly after. In battle you needed both skill and strategy to be successful, without one of these qualities there was no hope in returning home alive.

Arya thought she was being as quiet as a shadow, until Brandon spoke. "How old were you when you first mastered an arrow?" he asked.

Arya smiled at the boy, "I hit it through the centre for the first time when I was 7. At the age of 9, I was confident in my skills." She might have said that other people learn at different paces and his Unlce Robb, the King of the North had not mastered that skill until he was a boy of two and ten. But, she knew her son and Brandon did not care for sympathy and he did not like it when people treated him like he was fragile; so Arya kept her mouth shut. He might have had Gendry's brute strength and powerful build but, he had Arya's stubbornness and pride.

She expected Brandon to scowl or storm out of the practice yard, angrily. Instead he nodded and walked up to his mother handing her the bow and arrow. "Teach me?" he asked her, "please" he added for good measure. Arya smiled at her son and started their training. Neither of them slept that night, they practiced all night and about an hour before the sun rose, Brandon hit his first arrow right through the centre. He smiled and jumped up and down like he was a little boy. Truthfully, he was still a child, a boy of 8 but Brandon seldom acted like one. If it was not for his size and the youth still seen on his face, Arya would have mistook him for a man grown. Every night when the sun went down, Arya would help Brandon practice. Brandon wished to keep the lessons a secret because, he did not wish anyone to know he was getting extra help from his mommy. Arya did not mind, she was glad the boy was finally seeking the help he needed, so every day after she was sure Gendry had fallen into a deep sleep beside her, she would sneak out of their chambers to meet her son in the practice yard. Whether it came to archery, water dancing, or any other form of combat, Brandon was dramatically improving with their nightly lessons and pretty soon he would be able to beat both Robb and Justin on a two to one battle.

That night when they were done their training, Brandon wrapped his already muscular arms around Arya and buried his head in her stomach. "Thank you" he whispered.

Arya smiled. It was nice to know that her children still needed their mother and Arya treasured the time she spent with Brandon. Out of all her children, Brandon was the first to leave her breast and the most independent child from the bunch but, now he was standing here, hugging her and Arya felt a warmth spread throughout her body. "I love you, Brandon" she whispered.

"I love you too" he whispered back, before he broke off from her embrace and ran to his room. For the first time Brandon looked like the boy of 8 he was supposed to be. Arya remembered a time when she did not wish to have children and how she cursed Gendry for being stupid enough to get her pregnant (even though it was her fault for forgetting the moon tea). But, now Arya could not seem to recall why; she cherished being a mother and loved all her children with all her heart.

Arya was too happy to sleep, so she went down to the Great Hall. It was empty. Which was not to be surprised considering it was the middle of the night and everyone in Winterfell (with the exception of the guards) were asleep. She grabbed a parchment and some ink and began writing the story of Brandon to Jon. Arya promised to keep their lessons a secret but, she held no secrets from her half brother. He knew more about her than even Gendry did and almost as much as Nymeria did. When she was done, she sealed the letter with a Direwolf emblem (even though she was now a Baratheon, she refused to use the Stag sigil unless it was absolutely necessary – as with formal letters) and headed off to the rookery. Just as she was about to send a bird off to the wall, another flew in. Arya untied the envelope from his leg and noted it was addressed to Gendry. She flipped the letter over and saw the trout sigil stamp on it. Arya ripped the letter open and began to read it.

_Dear Lord Gendry Baratheon,_

_We would be honoured to have your son, Justin Waters squire for us. We shall await his arrival and if he wishes, my Uncle Brynden Tully (the Blackfish as he likes to address himself) has offered to take him in as his personal squire. _

_We wish you and Lord Bran good health and wish for you to know we are all well at Riverrun. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Edmure Tully._

Arya re-read the letter three times. This was it, Justin was going to Riverrun and Arya would never have to see him again. This was what she wanted but, why wasn't she happy? Ned had not spoke a word to either of her parents since Gendry announced Justin would be leaving them but, she would come around eventually... wouldn't she? Arya sighed, _I'm going to regret this_ she said to herself. Arya took the letter and tossed it into the fire. She watched the remaining wisps of the paper burn away and heard the screech of the fire as she threw it in.

Arya was not quite sure where Justin's chambers were, so she asked one of the guards on night duty. She found out that he was staying in the same room Gendry had slept in when they first arrived at Winterfell. She walked to his chambers and knocked on the door. In a couple of minutes the door opened to reveal a sleepy Justin whom was wearing a loose tunic and breeches. His dirty brown hair was messy and he had circles under his eyes. At first he kept his eyes squinted, rubbing the right one with his fist but, once he found out that it was Arya on the other side of the door seeking him, Justin's eyes widened in shock and he stood up straight. He jolted up from his weariness, it was as if Arya had thrown a cold bucket of water on him to wake him from his sleep.

"My... my... my lady" he stuttered. "I... what brings you to my chambers. I mean your chambers! Well not your chambers but, you own the chambers, well technically Lord Bran does but, you do too. I'm just sleeping in these chambers that you, I mean my father, I mean your Lord husband..."

Arya grew tired of his stuttering. "I need to speak with you. May I come in?"

"Of course" Justin managed to choke out. He stepped to the side to allow Arya to walk in and he closed the door behind him. Arya sat at the edge of his bed and Justin sat a reasonable distance beside her. At first neither of them spoke a word.

Arya stared at her feet for a moment before gathering up her courage. "Do you want to go to Riverrun?" she asked him, still staring at her feet.

"What? I mean I beg your pardon, my lady." He asked.

"Call me Arya" she stated. She looked up at Justin's face, so now their eyes met. "I said, do you wish to go to Riverrun and squire for the Tully's or would you rather remain at Winterfell?"

Justin looked at her hesitantly before speaking, "I will go wherever you wish me too, my la... Arya."

"That was not the question I asked you. Do you wish to stay?"

Justin nodded his head. "I know I do not belong here but, I've never had a home before. I like it here, I like having a family."

Arya nodded, "and what is your affiliation with my daughter?"

Justin turned a bright shade of red and dropped his gaze from Arya. He was fumbling with his fingers when he answered her. "I love her... and not in a brotherly sort of affection." Justin cringed from her, as if he was expecting a slap or Arya to yell at him but, she did none of those things. Instead she got up from his bed and made her way to the door. Before exiting his chambers, she turned to look at Justin whom was shooting her a frightened look.

"If I ever see anything more than a chaste kiss on the lips, I will personally geld you."

Justin's eyes widened in shock, "my la... Miss Arya, what are you saying?"

Arya bit down on her bottom lip, this time when she looked at Justin, she did not see Jon in him – as she so often did – she saw Gendry. When she looked deep into his eyes she saw no one else, they both shared the very same eyes, right down to the speck of green on his upper right iris. Arya had often been compared to her Aunt Lyanna and after Gendry wedded her, men often joked that Robert was now finally with his Lyanna, as they were Robert and Lyanna reborn. Well it was the same for Justin and Ned except instead of taking on the characters of Gendry's father and Arya's aunt, they were Arya and Gendry. A bastard that fell hopelessly in love with a highborn lady. "What I am saying is, you can stay" and with that Arya left his chambers.


	34. Chapter 34

*** Note: Did anyone see Survivor One World? Is it just me or does Kim Spradlin not make a pretty damn good older Arya? Soley on her phyiscal apperance she has her look, with the exception of her eyes but then again not even Maisie has Arya's eyes. Kim has brown wavy hair, she must have like only 5% body fat, she's lean but still has visable muscle and 39 days on the island made her dirty and grimy like I expect Arya to be. Usually for older Arya, i honestly always just imagine an older Maisie Williams but now I've taken to imagining Kim. OwO ahh anyways forgive my rant, im just a crazy fan girl. Anywhoo on with the story. Sorry for taking forever to update, I had literally been working 6 days a week until I finally gathered up the courage to tell my boss to give me less days . On the one hand, wohoo tons of money, on the other hand, i want to enjoy my summer. On top of that my laptop crashed and my uncle just installed word on my computer not to mention getting stupid writer's block. Boo! Anyways i hope to get faster updates than this, but cannot make any promises. thank you to everyone for reading my story, it really means a lot. Anywhoo without further adeu, chapter 34... ***

GENDRY

_She was wearing one of the nightgowns Sansa had sent her. It was a thin fabric, made entirely out of white myrish lace. Usually myrish lace was only used in the hems and sleeves of garments but this nightgown in particular was woven entirely out of the material, leaving gaps were he could see parts of her flesh. Gendry felt himself stiffen, this outfit left nothing to the imagination. _

_Normally he liked it when she wore his clothes. It would entice him to see her wearing nothing but one of his old tunics but he liked the gowns on her as well. On the rare occasions when she had dressed as a lady, replacing her breeches for gowns Gendry thought it made her look softer and more feminine. It never bothered him that she still dressed as a boy but, that did not mean he did not enjoy her looking like the woman she was born to be. He would never admit this to her though, knowing Arya she`d just punch him in the ribs, call him stupid and go back to wearing her man clothes. But he did not want to see her get out of this nightgown, not yet at least._

_His eyes were too busy scanning her entire body, lingering on places like her hips and her breasts. When he finally returned his gaze back to her face she had a sinful smirk upon her lips._

_She placed her tiny hands on his broad chest and pushed him onto the feather bed with more force than a woman her size should have. He gulped when she straddled his lap and began pressing her body to where he was neediest._

"_Arya__" he half moaned, half pleaded with her. He did not want to bed her, not after... the incident. He knew she wasn't ready yet despite her boldness. Every time he went to slip his arms around her waist or cup her cheek he would feel her body tense and see her cringe. No doubt the memories of the rape still etched in her brain, like a permanent tattoo that will haunt her forever. It wasn't the physical scars that bothered Gendry much but, rather the emotional ones she'd burry inside her, refusing to show anyone – not even him. The rape, her father's execution, the loss of her family, the burning of her home; she would lock away each of these painful memories deep inside her core refusing to allow anyone to see how they effected her. If there was anything Arya hated, it was being perceived as weak. She tried to be brave but in Gendry's opinion she was just being stupid. After all she was still human, like everyone else she was entitled to be scared, sad and vulnerable but, Arya was too stubborn to see that. She was the freaken She-Wolf of Winterfell, won more battles than her brother Robb Stark (the former King of the North) and was the bravest person he ever knew. Even if she did shed a tear, no one could ever think of her as weak._

_He tried telling her all of this but she would not see to reason so he had to be strong for the both of them. Every time she tried seducing him he would push her away claiming he was tired or he had some work that required his immediate attention, ignoring the desperate pleas of his cock._

_This time he was weak, he tried pushing her off and tried making up another lame excuse, like he was tired but, he found it hard to resist her when she was grinding her hips against his cock. Her nightdress was so thin that he could feel the heat and wetness of her clit through his breeches. He wanted nothing more than to grab her hips and thrust himself so hard and deep inside of her that he would be unable to tell where he ended and she began._

"_Arya. Please. Stop." He tried pleading with her but it just came out as an incoherent mumble._

_She roughly grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged at it to jerk his head forwards so she could press her lips against his in a haphazard rhythm. She bit, sucked and pulled on his lower lip before coaxing her tongue inside his mouth, exploring every inch of him. She ran her tongue along his teeth, his cheeks before meeting his tongue, which so desperately wanted to taste her like she was tasting him. To distracted by the feel of her lips against his, Gendry was blatantly unaware of her untying the laces of his breeches until she took his manhood in her hand._

_He rolled his eyes back and let out a deep moan. For over a moon now, he would attempt to relive himself by using his own hand but, the pleasure did not remotely compare to the feel of her stroking his manhood back and forth while her thumb circled to the tip of him. He already felt his climax approaching and tried desperately to hold it back but once she positioned herself between his legs and engulfed him in her mouth, Gendry lost all control. _

He jolted out of bed, covered in a thick layer of sweat. After brushing the bangs out of his eyes he turned his head to face the side of the bed where Arya should have been sleeping but found it empty. Every now and then when he would slip out of unconsciousness at night he would not find her in bed with him. She slept during the afternoon curdled up with Nymeria on their bed and would mysteriously disappear at nightfall. He did not bother to ask her what she was up too. She needed a distraction right now and so long as she remained in Winterfell, Gendry had no doubt that she would be safe. Besides ever since the rape, Nymeria barely left her side (and that was only to hunt). The direwolf could protect her better than any man could and certainly better than he could as well. As Gendry moved to get out of bed he noticed his cock was throbbing, he was so fucking hard that he could hear his cock pulsating. He took himself in his hand and closed his eyes imagining he was still in the dream; that it was Arya's hands and mouth working at his cock, opposed to his own hand. It did not take long for him to reach his climax and he spilt his seed over his fingers.

After washing away the cum off his hands, Gendry got dressed and made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. On his way there he heard some rather loud noises coming from Robb's room. What in Seven Hells were they up to? Robb and Brandon had always been mischievous children, they would pull pranks on the entire castle and would get into trouble almost every day. Ned would constantly scold them on their _unlordly_ behaviour and she would be rewarded with a frog down her gown or a cockroach in her soup. Gendry would try to discipline his two sons but, they were just too stubborn. In the end he would give up and mutter something along the lines of getting their behaviour from their mother's side of the family – well their mother in particular.

Gendry did not bother knocking the door; if he did Robb and Brandon would probably cover up whatever it was they were up to, so he decided it was best to catch them in the act. After swinging the door open he saw Robb and Brandon stuffing Robb's possessions in a rather large bag while chattering excitedly about swords, armour and battles.

Gendry stood by the doorway and arched an eyebrow at his two sons. They were too captivated by whatever it was that they were doing that they completely failed to notice his presence. Gendry cleared his throat in order to capture their attention. At the sound of his voice both boys seized what they were doing and snapped their heads to face their father. "What in Seven Hells are you two up to?" Gendry asked the boys.

Robb shot a big smile at his father. "We are packing for Riverrun!" He shouted excitedly, "Brandon and I are going to be squires for the Blackfish!"

Gendry sighed. They had been over this debate before, once news spread that Justin was to go to Riverrun to be a squire both Brandon and Robb complained it was not fair that only Justin was allowed to go and they wished to squire as well. The real reason why Justin was leaving was to spare Arya's feelings; Arya had always been uneasy with Justin since the moment he arrived but, after she caught him and Ned kissing, she was seething in anger. Ironically she had taken to the Baratheon words even though she claimed she was still a Stark, _ours is the fury._ But Arya and Gendry could not tell the boys this, no one had known about the kiss with the exception of Ned, Justin, Arya and himself. Not even Lord Bran was aware of the situation, he knew something had happened between the four of them with Ned saddened and Arya furious but, he did not press the matter any further and allowed Gendry and Arya to deal with the matter themselves. So Arya and Gendry lied to their children and told the boys they would not go because they were far too young. The lie had been partially true, Robb and Brandon were only children of nine much too young to face any hardship that came with the duties of being a squire. He was not even entirely comfortable with Justin going but he was four and ten now, almost a man grown while Robb and Brandon were still children. They both protested, claiming their mother had been their age when she left King's Landing and Gendry had to remind them that she had no choice, she was escaping the Lannisters and all that hardship had severely taken an emotional toll on her.

"No you are not. Justin is going to Riverrun not you two. We have been over this plenty of times, now unpack your things" Gendry declared.

Brandon took a couple of steps forward to face his father, his voice hinted with arrogance and satisfaction. "Mother came to us early in the morning. She said Robb and I can go squire for the Tully's and Justin will remain here, in Winterfell."

Gendry could not stop the laugh that escaped his lips. The lie was so utterly ridiculous that he could not help but find humour in this rather serious circumstance. Arya would never allow Justin to remain at Winterfell, especially not know when Gendry was actually supporting her in sending the boy off. Arya would rather dress in an expensive Southern gown and drink tea with Margery Tyrell than allow Justin to remain at Winterfell even a day longer than he was supposed to. "I am disappointed boys" Gendry admitted while still chuckling, "normally your lies are much better than that."

"We're not lying!" Robb claimed, "mother said we could go!"

Gendry abruptly seized his laughter and eyed the two boys with serious expressions donned on their faces. Were they telling the truth? As their father, Gendry always knew when the boys had been lying, despite their skill at the act. And when he eyed them now he could not shake off the feeling that they were telling the truth. It was impossible though, Gendry could not fathom why Arya would even consider allowing Justin to stay here, let alone give him permission. "And where is your mother?" Gendry asked.

Brandon shrugged, "not sure. Probably in the Great Hall."

Gendry left Robb's chambers and made his way to the Great Hall. He did not find Arya there but what he did see shocked him. Ned was at the table eating some honeyed bread, eggs and fresh fruit with a big smile plastered on her face. When she saw Gendry walk in, she ran up to him and wrapped her slender arms around his waist. "Good morning father" she greeted cheerfully, as she lay her head on his chest.

Gendry was shocked, it was only yesterday that Ned was infuriated with both her parents, so much so that she refused to acknowledge their existence, but here she was embracing him in the Great Hall. He did not hesitate and instinctively wrapped one hand around her shoulders while using the other to brush away the hair on her face so he could place a kiss on her forehead. "Good morning" Gendry choked out. All his anger and frustration was gone in that moment and Gendry could not help but allow a genuine smile of happiness to spread across his lips. His mind wandered back to a time when Ned was only a child and she would run to her father, embracing him just as she was right now. He missed Ned, these past few moons of her ignoring him would do nothing but break his already fragile heart but, right now all the broken pieces were being mended. Gendry gave out a content sigh of relief and relished the moment, hoping it would never end.

"Lady Baratheon" a stern voice behind him called. Ned Broke off from his embrace and Gendry turned to see Ned's Septa waiting for her. Gendry knew her Septa had been nothing but kind to Ned and helped her immensely on her way to becoming a proper lady but he still mentally cursed the woman for ruining their perfect moment.

"Would you please give me one moment, my kind Septa." Ned announced graciously. He saw the Septa smile at her and he turned to face Ned again. She was a proper lady, filled with more charisma and grace in her pinkie finger than most people had in their entire bodies. He stared into her Stark grey eyes and could not help but wonder how someone could look so much like Arya and be so completely different. His mind wandered to their most recent visit to Highgarden, the lady Sansa had a girl a few years younger than Ned's age named Bethany. Despite his good-sister's attempts at dressing her in fine gowns and her encouragement to mend her into a proper lady, Bethany was wild little girl just like Arya used to be (and in some ways still was). If Gendry did not know any better he would have claimed the two had been switched at birth, for both took completely after the woman the claimed to be their Aunt.

"I shall see you at dinner, father" Ned announced, snapping Gendry out of his thoughts. She lifted parts of her gown to give a proper curtsy to her father before following her Septa out of the Great Hall.

"She's in a good mood today" he heard someone giggle. Gendry turned around to see Meera sitting at the table, attending to her breakfast.

Gendry took a seat beside her and upon doing so, a serving woman placed a plate of warm breakfast on his table while another filled his goblet with cool water. "Are the rumours true then?" Gendry asked, "Arya is allowing Justin to remain at Winterfell?"

Meera nodded her head. "She told Justin he could stay and allowed Brandon and Robb to take his place."

Gendry groaned. He pushed the bangs out of his eyes and nudged the plate of food away. He had no idea what possessed Arya to keep Justin in Winterfell when she had done nothing these past few moons but demand his departure. He had known Arya for twenty years now and as much as he liked to admit he knew his little she-wolf, she never seized to surprise him. On the one hand he was happy Justin would not be leaving them but, he could not help but wonder why she had allowed him to remain at Winterfell. There was also the matter of Brandon and Robb, why in seven hells was she sending them off? He loved all his children and the last thing Gendry wanted was to see him leave. He had already come to terms with letting go of one child, and now he was letting go of two? On top of it all did Arya have to go and send their two youngest children away? The boys were only nine! But Brandon and Robb were determined to go and since Arya was behind the entire plan, no matter how much pleading he did, his sons would leave him. "Why am I always the last person to find out about these things?"

Meera shrugged. "Perhaps it's because you are always the last person to wake up. I only found out this morning."

"I wish she would have asked me before she decided to send off our two youngest children to Riverrun." Gendry admitted.

Meera smiled, "I have known your wife for only half the time you've known her and you should know by now lady Arya does not ask, she tells."

Gendry returned her smile "and you should know Arya is no lady."

Meera giggled before elegantly popping another piece of bread in her mouth. She looked over at Gendry and noticed his untouched plate. "You should eat" she encouraged him, bringing out her motherly personality.

Gendry shook his head, "too distracted. I need to talk with Arya but no one seems to know where she is."

"She's in your chambers, sleeping" Meer announced, "she was here just moments before you arrived and announced that she was tired and wished to retire for the day."

Gendry cursed his luck, how did they manage not to cross paths? Especially with a 150 pound direwolf at her side. He excused himself from the Great Hall and made his way to their chambers. When he arrived, he noticed what the Lady Meera had claimed was true. Arya was sprawled in the middle of their large featherbed with Nymeria at her side. She lay on top of the freshly made sheets, using Nymeria's fur as warmth. They were embraced similar to how he and Arya once used to embrace at night time, not that long ago. Nymeria lay her head on Arya's chest while Arya's fingers were entwined in her fur, gently caressing and combing out the locks in her sleep. He just stood there for a moment, struck in complete awe at the sight of both of them sleeping. They both looked so peaceful and Gendry could not help but smile at the sight of them before he remembered he was mad at Arya.

Gendry cleared his throat rather loudly to capture her attention. He saw her and the wolf stir in bed before falling back into a peaceful slumber. Arya had always been a heavy sleeper. He distinctively remembered the time when they escaped Harrenhall, Arya had fallen asleep on her horse. Hot Pie had also gotten pretty drowsy which led him to collide into a tree. The boy hollered in pain so loudly, he was sure everyone in Westeros could hear his scream but, Arya had slept right through it all. Even as the time went by and the dangers on the road increased, she still slept so heavily and was quite difficult to rouse. The entire castle could be on fire, the source of the flame coming from this very room and Arya would probably sleep through that as well. He saw a vase filled with cool water on the table beside their bed, it took every ounce of strength Gendry had to not douse her with it. There was always a playfulness about Arya when she called him stupid or punched him but, an Arya without her beauty sleep was another matter entirely. So Gendry settled for walking up beside her, nudging her shoulder and repeating her name until she woke up. "Arya. Arya. Arya, get up." Gendry chided and this time she woke. She rubbed her eyes with her fists before stretching her entire body and releasing a rather loud and long yawn.

When Gendry took another step towards her, Nymeria raised her head to meet his gaze and growled, baring her teeth. This was her way of telling him to leave her and her owner alone and allow them to return to their slumber. Even though Gendry and Nymeria were companions, he still feared the direwolf. How could he not? The wolf never seized to grow and was now taller than Arya. When she was up on all fours her head would be levelled with the top of Gendry's chest, almost at his neck and her fangs were sharp and lethal. Lord Bran had predicted that the wolves each had a part of their owners souls embedded in them, which would explain why each wolf resembled their owner's personality. Summer was kind and gentle but still lethal if he sensed any harm subjected towards his family and loved ones. Nymeria was adventurous and spirited. Shaggydog was unpredictable and temperamental. And if Gendry had the pleasure of knowing Ghost longer than their trip at the wall, he'd imagine the wolf would be just like Jon. Since the wolf took after Arya, Gendry was not stupid enough to anger her when provoked. Arya punching him was one thing but the wolf tearing out his flesh was another matter entirely.

He cautiously backed away before Arya called her off. "Nymeria. Away."

The direwolf looked at Gendry once more before snorting at him and irritably marching away. _Yup_ Gendry thought, _defiantly like her owner._ After Nymeria left their chambers, Gendry crawled into bed beside Arya and let her rest her head on his chest.

After Nymeria left their chambers, Gendry crawled into bed beside Arya and let her rest her head on his chest.

"I don't want Brandon and Robb to go to Riverrun. They are much too young to be squires." Gendry announced.

"Can't we talk about this in the morning?" Arya whined.

Despite the seriousness of their conversation, Gendry could not help but laugh. Arya opened one of her eyes lazily to look at him and Gendry bent his head to gently press his lips on her forehead. "It is morning, m'lady."

"Ugh, then can't we talk about it later? When I'm actually awake! And how many times do I have to tell you, do not call me m'lady you stupid bull." Arya grumbled.

Gendry's face grew serious, despite his teasing he was still rather upset at the moment. "They're too young..." Gendry began but was abruptly interrupted by Arya.

"We used to send off Ned to Highgarden with a garrison when she was only eight. Neither you nor I would accompany her and sometimes she'd stay there for almost an entire moon. How is sending Robb and Brandon off any different?"

"Ned went on an innocent trip to Highgarden to visit her Aunt. She did not partake in any battles..."

"They're not going to partake in any battles. They will perform tedious tasks for the Blacksmith like polish his armour, sharpen his sword and carry around all his stuff. The most exciting thing they'll partake in is practicing with the knights, which is no different from anything they do in Winterfell and if they are lucky and a duel takes place in the North, they will help the Blackfish partake in that but, they will not participate. I have already sent off a raven to Riverrun announcing that it will be the twins squiring and not Justin and that they are only to squire for a year before returning back home. Riverrun is not far, like Highgarden is. We can visit the boys whenever we please and they will both be safe with the Tully`s. Both Brandon and Robb have been begging me to let them accompany Justin to Riverrun, so I am giving them what they want, let them find out for themselves how boring the job is and then they will return back home in a year`s time or perhaps sooner if they get fed up with the task."

Gendry had to admit, Arya`s logic made sense. He was never raised in a castle and knew nothing about squires and knights with the exception of the stories he had heard. The way Arya put it, squiring seemed pretty dull. His biggest concern was the boys safety and he had to admit she was right. They were in no danger squiring for the Tully's and after all they were one quarter Tully (and they both had the Tully look with their rich auburn hair and deep blue eyes) and had no doubt both Lord Edmure and the Blackfish would take good care of his sons. Additionally as Arya mentioned, Riverrun was only about a week's ride away from Winterfell and he could visit the boy's whenever he wished. He turned his head to face Arya to reluctantly admit to her that she was right but, once he did he found her sleeping peacefully beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed, perhaps she was right, perhaps nothing would go wrong. Gendry had been born a Stag and raised as a Bull but, in the end he married a wolf of the North and her words echoed clear in his mind. _Winter is coming,_ all Gendry could do was pray that it would not come any time soon.


	35. Chapter 35

_**AN at the end of the chapter.**_

ARYA

The Raven arrived this morning, it's feathers as black as the moonless night. With trembling fingers, Arya slowly untied the parchment from the raven's leg. She was no fool, a bird with wings as dark as the night only meant one thing; bad news. Septa Mordane's voice rang in her head as she cautiously opened the letter; _dark wings, dark words._

The letter was from Lord Stannis' right hand man, Davos Seaworth. His penmanship was sloppy and resembled that of a child's but it was still legible. The stamp of an onion was used to seal the letter. If not for the dire circumstances that may have come along with this letter, Arya would have laughed. Lord Davos was born a common man without a penny to his name. He had made a living by coveting valuable items to sell. One evening he was caught smuggling onions by Lord Stannis Baratheon. As punishment, Lord Stannis removed the distal digit on each of Davos' fingers. Ironically ever since that night, Davos Seaworth had been nothing but faithful to Lord Stannis. After years of servitude, Davos Seaworth rose on the social ladder from being Lord Stannis' most trusted man, to being awarded Lordship and briefly even being titled as Hand of the King. Lord Davos was allowed to craft his own sigil for his new house of Seaworth. He could have picked any creature but, Lord Davos had chosen an onion, for he claimed the night he was caught smuggling, was the night he turned everything around for his family and himself. His son Devan, had been appointed to Lord Stannis' personal squire and the Seaworth's were now a great name in highborn houses. They had even been left the vast land of Dragonstone, after Stannis left it to take Storm's End.

Cautiously, Arya unsealed the parchment and began reading the contents of the letter, addressed to her husband.

_Dear Lord Gendry Baratheon,_

_I regret to inform you that your Uncle, Lord Stannis Baratheon of Storms End has passed away._

_As rightful heir, you and your family are required to travel to Storms End where you may begin carrying out your duties as the new liege Lord._

_Lord Stannis Baratheon has given me very strict instructions before his passing. His personal squire, Devan Seaworth and myself will be happy to assist you in your duties._

_We shall make arrangements for your arrival and expect to see you on the new moon._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Davos Seaworth of Dragonstone._

Arya had half a mind of chucking the letter into the fire and watching the flames slowly burn the parchment, erasing all evidence of the blasted letter. She was furious that Lord Stannis had been stupid enough to get himself killed before conceiving a son. If Stannis had a child, Gendry would have never been heir to his stupid kingdom and they would not have to leave Winterfell. It wasn't fair. Neither Arya nor Gendry wanted the land, why couldn't they just give it to someone else?

It was times like this when Arya gravely missed Braavos. There were many things she loved about the free cities like: it's warm climates, their delicacies, the salty smell of the ocean, their customs and tradition, her friends in the happy port; the list went on and on. But, the one thing she missed most about Braavos was her freedom. She was an acolyte for the House of Black and White because she chose to be, she was able to roam the free cities whenever and wherever she liked and no one forced her to turn into something that she did not want to be. The faceless men had been a very strict, colt-like group but, Arya did have the freedom to leave whenever she wished.

When she chose to return back to Winterfell, Arya knew she was giving up her freedom. She had to follow the proper Westori customs under the governance of the new Queen, Danereys Targaryen. She had almost been forced to marry the Bolton bastard, she had to wear dresses whenever she was in the presence of other Lord and Ladies, outside of Winterfell and even though she loved Gendry, she was forced to marry him as well. Winterfell wasn't so bad, she could wear whatever she pleased, no one said anything (at least to her face) about her un-lady like behaviour and she had the opportunity to fight in battles like the other men. And now, once more she was forced to give something up and Arya detested it; she would be forced to leave everything behind because of stupid titles. The Gods were mocking her once more; why couldn't she have been lowborn or better yet, why couldn't she have been born a bastard? She would have never been expected to live in a castle and carry on the duties of a proper lady. Gendry could have owned a forge and she could have taught others the skill of water dancing for coin. They could live together in a small and dainty home with their children. Nothing would have been extravagant but, they would have had their freedom and they could have been happy. Actually they were happy until Lord Stannis died.

After seething for about an hour and chucking random items against the wall of the rookery, in her rage, Arya stormed off to her chambers. Gendry was still sprawled on the giant featherbed as naked as his name day. She had not seen that much of him in quite a while. He had normally been cautious about proposing anything sexual towards her ever since the rape but, Arya knew he preferred sleeping in his small clothes or nothing at all, as the clothes were too restricting. After the rape, he had been sleeping fully clothed and Arya noticed how his garments would irritate him at night but, as of recent Arya had taken to sleep in the day time and she stayed awake at night, so with her continued absence Gendry must have taken to sleeping nude once more. Even though Brandon was now at Riverrun and their nightly lessons had seized, Arya had found it difficult to return back to her normal routine. For this reason she and Nymeria had volunteered to take up guard duty at night. There wasn't much to the job, they would just roam around the castle or stand watch at the gates but, typically she'd drink with the other knights as they made japes and stared into the horizon for an attack that would never come.

She bit her lip as she stared at him laying on the bed in front of her. She inwardly cursed herself for the desire building up in her stomach that she momentarily forgot about her rage. Arya shook the feeling out of her system, now wasn't the time for settling her desires, she had to face the issue at hand. Arya plopped herself on the giant featherbed and nudged Gendry's elbow. Gendry had always been easy to stir; his eyes immediately fluttered open and he dug his shoulders into the feather bed, to push himself into a sitting position. He was covered in a fine layer of sweat his messy bang covered his brilliant blue eyes. His beard was dishevelled , giving Gendry a rather rugged and sexy appearance.

She was stuck in awe for a moment, mesmerized by Gendry's beauty. She always knew he was handsome; with his looks and fine build, he could have settled for any woman he wanted. Sometimes she questioned why a man like him would settle for her. As far as Arya was concerned, she was ugly as ever with the scars and burns covering her body; she even had a large scar dominating half her face. Arya was plain compared to other girls like her sister and Maragery Tyrell. She vaguely remembered how Jeyne Heddle looked but, she remembered that she was beautiful and curvy unlike Arya. Sometimes she could not fathom why Gendry had chosen her over Jeyne. Gendry never wanted to be a Lord, he preferred a hammer and a good forge over wine and tittles. So why did he give up everything for someone as ugly and stupid as her?

"Arya" Gendry mumbled, as he rubbed the crust out of his eyes.

His voice snapped her back into the present. Angrily, Arya tossed the letter to his direction. Gendry unfolded the parchment and began to read the letter. Arya impatiently waited for him to finish reading the contents. She knew Gendry had still been learning to read but, Arya could have read the letter twenty times over by now and Gendry had still not finished reading. After a few more minutes, Gendry pointed to the second letter of the second word and asked, "what is that letter again?"

Arya huffed in annoyance. She should have understood, Gendry had been born a lowborn bastard and he did not have the opportunity to learn his letters as a child. Arya had only come across a few lowborns that did know how to read and write. When she was a cupbearer for Lord Tywin, many of his knights struggled with their letters, there were very few knights that could actually read. So she really should have understood but, Arya was much too angry. "It says, your stupid uncle died and since he was too stupid to conceive another heir after his stupid daughter died, we now have to move to stupid Storms End because now you're their new stupid Lord and we'll have to leave Winterfell to go to the stupid South because, you're the stupid bastard of the stupid Robert Baratheon. You stupid bull-headed boy."

Gendry sighed, "I'm a bloody Lord because of you, so why are you mad at me?"

"Because I don't want to leave my home!" Arya exclaimed.

"So stay."

Arya was taken aback, she did not expect that, "wha-what?" she stuttered.

"Stay" Gendry repeated. "I'll take Arry with me. He will be Lord once I die, so he will have to travel to Storm's End as well. Justin will not be able to come, so he and Ned will stay here with you. Robb and Brandon are at Riverrun and when they come back, they can decide where they want to stay."

"But what about _us_?" Arya squeaked out.

Gendry sighed and pressed his forehead against hers. He cradled her cheek with his right hand while the other hand lay on her waist. "I have to go to Storms End, there's nothing I can do to change that. I'll talk to Lord Davos and find out if there is any way that someone may take my place, perhaps Stannis has another person to pass down the title to but, for now I have no choice but to leave. I want to take you with me but, I'm not going to ask you to leave Winterfell."

Arya bit her lip and looked at Gendry. She couldn't stand the thought of being away from him for so long but, she could not leave Winterfell. The last time she left her home to venture South she had lost nearly half her family and almost herself in the process. Gendry was right, Justin could not come to Storm's End which meant Ned wouldn't be coming either and she could not spare to be so far away from Robb and Brandon. Again the Starks were forced to separate for the realm. Arya wanted no part in the game of thrones, none of her family did. They were all forced into the game and the Starks had many casualties as a result of the stupid game. So many lives were lost just for something as stupid as a throne made out of swords that no one could hope to keep for long.

History was repeating itself once more. Arya now understood how her mother felt, all those years ago when she, Sansa and her father ventured to King's Landing. For some reason Arya could not shake the feeling of impending doom out of her system. She felt if Gendry left, he would never come back, not alive at least.

"I don't want you to go." Arya pleaded.

Gendry sighed and brought his lips down to hers for a tender chaste kiss. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds and was just a simple peck but, it spread a warmth throughout Arya's body.

Gendry tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ears and cupped her face tenderly. "I thought you died when the Hound took you away from me" Gendry admitted, "when you came back, alive and unscathed... well for the most part" Gendry chuckled as he brushed his thumb over her scar. "I vowed that I would never let you out of my sight again. Though now... I don't want you to leave your home. You spent your entire life trying to return here and back to your family, I can't force you to leave it because of me."

Arya smiled at him. Gendry always understood how she felt, ever since they were children. Arya curled her arms around his neck and brought him down for another kiss. Her lips slanted over his, pressing soft feather-like kisses onto his lips. Gendry responded immediately, he surprised her when he wrapped an arm over her waist, pressing her to him. She could feel his erection pressing on her thigh, it sent waves of pleasure rippling throughout her body. Arya traced her tongue softly on the rims of his lips before Gendry opened his mouth and allowed her to explore him with her tongue.

His hands found their way under her tunic and he roughly untucked them from her breeches. "Are you sure?" Gendry whispered between there kisses.

As a response Arya helped him pull it off and they tumbled onto the featherbed.

_**A/N: Okay I'm super sorry that I haven't updated this fic in forever. Honestly i've just been so preoccupied with my other fic, The White Walkers that I completely neglected this one. I'll try to update this more regularly so you won't have to wait forever again, I do already have the rest of the story planned out for this and I believe it shall come to an end in perhaps 10 more chapters, give or take a few. Thank you so much for your support, love you all :D**_


	36. Chapter 36

GENDRY

The trip to Storm's End was a long and tiring one. The journey was unpleasant without Arya at his side, he had never been away from her for this long since that one time when they were children. Gendry sighed as he reminisced on their last day together.

_ She was surprisingly tender when she pinned him on the featherbed. Arya straddled his lap and began pressing kisses to his lips, cheeks, neck, and bare torso. Gendry gazes up at his half-nude wife; he moves his hands from her face and allows them to slide over her bare back before reaching around to cup her breasts. She shows no apprehension when he rolls her nipples between his thumb and pointer finger. Instead she throws her head back and allows her eyes to flutter close. Her lips are slightly parted as she lets out faint whimpers of pleasure._

_ Gendry moves up to kiss her neck. He now holds her in his lap as he begins to suckle the spot right under her ear. She lightly scratches his back with her long fingernails, marking him as he marks her. With one hand supporting her body, he takes the other and begins unlacing her breeches, while he continues to suckle on her neck. _

_ He runs his fingers over her mound and finds that she is sopping wet. Gently he pushes one finger inside her and begins to pump ever so slowly, while keeping his eyes locked on hers. Her eyes are all but black, with a tiny silver rim around the dark lustrous pupils. She looks so beautiful to him, with her messy hair and the blush covering her flushed cheeks. She rocks her hips against his finger, so he begins to add a second one and his thumb runs lazily over her numb. _

_ She begins to moan and he stifles the noises by capturing her lips with his own. She moves her lips against his and darts her tongue inside, exploring every inch of him that she can get. _

_ Arya digs her nails into his biceps. When he feels her body tense he knows she is close. He adds a third finger and curls his fingers while his thumb is vigorously rubbing her nub. His lips are still pressed to hers, to muffle her screams. He begins to feel her clench around his fingers and she comes. Her body goes slack and she lays her head against his chest. _

_ Her lips are swollen and her body is covered in a fine layer of sweat. He brushes the hair out of her face, so he can place a kiss on her forehead. She hums in approval and he moves to lay down on the featherbed with her in his arms. She surprises him when she reaches over and grabs him in her tiny palms. Gendry lets out a grunt, as she gently strokes him._

_ "Arya, you don't have to" Gendry mutters._

_ "I know." She whispers, "but I want to." _

_ Arya presses a soft chaste kiss to his lips before she bends over and engulfs him in her mouth. Gendry lets out a strangled cry as she runs her tongue over his tip. The sensations are just too much for him and he fears he may come much too soon. She move her mouth up and down his length, suckling. Gendry whines his fingertips in her hair and guides her pace. She takes him in deeper and it is then when he has to stop her. It had been a long time since he last laid with Arya and now the sensations of her tongue, her mouth and her hands have intensified. He doesn't think he can last much longer and he doesn't want to spoil this for her just yet. He is determined to make her come again, so eases himself out of her mouth and pushes her onto the featherbed. _

_ She looks up at him, her mouth his slightly parted and her eyes show nothing but lust. Gendry tugs at breeches pulling them completely off and he begins pressing kisses all over her body. He starts at her feet, kissing everyone of her little toes, before he moves up her legs, over her stomach and his kisses linger on her breasts. He brings one nipple into his mouth and begins to gently suckle it. He bites and soothes the area with tongue. He kisses her collar bone, her neck and he makes his way to her lips, catching her bottom lip in between his teeth. He braces his weight on is arms, as he moves on top of her. "Are you sure" he asks. Because, he has to ask. He needs to know that she is ready for this. _

_ Arya doesn't answer his question but, she wraps her fingers around his manhood and moves him to her opening. Gendry cannot take much of this any longer so he thrusts his hips and in one quick action, he is inside of her. He moans when he completely fills her up. She is so tight, wet and unbelievably warm; he already knows he won't last long. He eases himself out, just to thrust back in. Her hips meet him half way and they both move into a steady rhythm. She wraps her legs around his hips and her ankles dig into his ass and they both begin to move faster and faster. Pretty soon he is recklessly slamming into her. He kisses her again and this time there is nothing soft or gentle about their lips. Their tongues battle for dominance but, Arya wins (because she always wins) and she runs her tongue greedily over ever place in his mouth. He moves his hands to her chest and he begins massaging her breasts. With the new found action, she lets out a loud moan and comes. She clenches around his cock and Gendry can't hold back anymore. One thrust, two and then he empties his seed inside of her. _

_ He collapses on top of her but, quickly shifts his weight and rolls them both over, so she is now laying on his chest. Arya absentmindedly draws patterns on his chest with her fingers and Gendry finds himself playing with her hair. "I love you Gendry" Arya whispers, just before she falls asleep in his embrace._

"Father!" He hears a voice shout beside him.

Gendry jerks and nearly falls off his horse. He sees Arry beside him and he was no doubt shouting his name for the past twenty minutes, while Gendry allowed his mind to wander.

"Y-Yes son?" Gendry stammers out. He feels the blush rise to his cheeks and he prays that his son does not notice the erection blooming in his pants.

"I said we're nearly at Storm's End" he announces. Arry points to the gates, they are open allowing Gendry and his large party to enter. He can see a great amount of people awaiting them in front of the castle. Gendry does not recognize any of the men but, he assumes the balding man in the centre with the onion sigil on his chest, is none other than Davos Seaworth.

"M'lor- My Lord" Gendry quickly corrects as he dismounts his horse. Arry follows his lead and they both march forwards to greet Lord Davos.

"Welcome to Storm's End my Lords" Davos greets as he firmly shakes Gendry's, than Arry's hand. "You must have had a long and tiring journey, come we have rooms for you and your men as well as meat and mead."

Gendry and Arry follow Lord Davos inside the castle. He hears Arry prattle on about how magnificent Storm's End is. Arry compares the landscape from what he has read in books and though Gendry admits that this castle is much larger than Winterfell, it is nowhere near as beautiful as the North. No matter how luxurious the castle is, it is not his home and Gendry yearns to return to Winterfell as quickly as possible.

"I'm sure you would like to dine first my Lords" Davos announces. "We have prepared a feast in your honour and then my son, Devan will show you to your chambers.

A serving girl opens the door for them, as they enter the Great Hall. There is a bounty full of food: cucumber soup, rack of lamb, a tray of fresh fruits, bread, a great variety of cheeses, beef stew, vegetables, a creamy chicken curry and lemon cakes. There are five pitchers of wine and two pitchers of water. The site is magnificent but, that is not what captures Gendry's attention.

Waiting for them, in the centre of the hall is the red woman. She grazes her fingers absentmindedly over the mahogany table and turns to look at them when the door opens. She doesn't look at Davos, Devan, Arry or any of the other men. Her eyes lock with his and Gendry gulps as he finds himself lost in her red irises. He had only seen the Lady Melisandre once, in Kings Landing. She did not attend his wedding to Arya nor did she pay him any visits in Winterfell.

He cannot deny that the woman is beautiful, draped in red from head to toe. Though she is enchanting, Gendry feels uneasy with her. He knows of her God and he knows of her dedication to the Lord of light. He had heard many rumours of her and Jon personally told him of the time when she burned Mance Rayder live. It was because he had Kings Blood, just like Gendry has, just like his son has. She smiles up at him and Gendry instinctively wraps his arm around Arry. She will not harm him, she will not harm anyone.

Her gaze shifts from Gendry to the child in his arms and her eyes widen. She stares at Arry with wide eyes and Gendry does not like the way she looks at him. Like he is a piece of meat, like he is just a piece in her game. Gendry clenches his fists but, he tries to keep his cool. After all they will be living with this woman now, a woman that should have been gone after she failed Lord Stannis.

He notices Lord Davos tense beside him. He catches him eying the woman warily and it occurs to Gendry that he does not like Melisandre either.

"Lord R'hlor, Lord of light, I have finally seen your vision" she whispers.

Gendry quirks an eyebrow at her, "what are you talking about" he demands and then adds a "My Lady" just to be polite.

She shifts her gaze from Arry to Gendry and smiles. "In my vision I saw that Stannis was the one to take the Iron throne and rule the seven kingdoms. You see My Lord, the red God never lies but, sometimes humans mistake his vision. The day when the dragon queen took over the lands I was shocked and I was even more shocked when my beloved Lord died without claiming the throne. You see, in my vision I believed I saw Stannis sit the Iron Throne but, I was wrong. It wasn't Stannis at all, just someone who looked a lot like him."

She shifted her attention back to Arry and smiled. She lay out her hand and respectively Arry took it. Gendry wanted to grab his shoulder and jerk him back but, he found himself frozen in place. Whether it be from shock or some sort of trick, he did not know. Melisandre caressed Arry's face and ran her fingertips through his hair. "He will be the one to claim the Iron Throne" she announced confidently.

Gendry gulped, he did not like the sound of that one bit.


	37. Chapter 37

Arya lazily brushed her fingers over her swollen stomach. She thinks she'll let Gendry name this one since she had named their four others. He does not even know about the child blossoming inside of her. It has been seven months since he left for Storm's End and it has been seven months since they last coupled on their giant featherbed.

Though Gendry was not with her, life has been treating her quite well. The summer is as bright and beautiful as ever, even in Winterfell. Arya is joined by another family member; Zahra Stark formerly of house Martell. She has now joined their family and taken up the duty as Rickon's wife. She is only thirteen years of age but Arya has bonded quite well with the Dornish girl. She sometimes let Arya ride her precious sand-steed and she and Ned have become practically inseparable. Arya does not typically approve of Ned's lady friends. Arya sees through their phony disguises and recognizes the girls for the pretentious twats they are but, Zahra is genuine and Arya is proud to call her, her good sister. In a sense it is good that she is so young because despite the fact that Rickon is now a man grown, his youthfulness and child-like personality remains, making him unsuitable for a lady his age.

Arya gets out of bed but, not before giving Nymeria a soft peck on the head. Nymeria licks her face affectionately and settles back to sleep. She is not quite ready to get up yet, so Arya leaves her wolf to rest. The first place she heads off to is the Rookery. She spends most of her time there now; writing letters to Gendry, Robb & Brandon, Jon and Sansa. The climb to the Rookery leaves her frail body exhausted but, Arya makes the trip nonetheless. Master Godwin often chides her on exerting herself, he insists that she can send someone to fetch her letters for her but, Arya likes doing things for herself and politely ignores the new master's request.

When Arya gets to the top, her heart drops. She sends the messages so often that she begins to recognize which bird goes to which person, despite the fact that each animal is of the same species. Two birds have just recently arrived; one from Sansa and the other from Jon. She is used to not hearing from the boys for weeks to come. The Blackfish and her Uncle Edmure sometimes send her letters on the boys progress but, the letters do not come as often as she would like. Arya isn't worried about that though, she understands the boys are relishing their new freedom and do not wish to write to their _mommy _every so often but, she is concerned when Gendry's bird does not show up.

Arya and Gendry often wrote back and forth after he arrived at Storms End. It would take the birds only one or two days to travel but, it has now been a week with no news from Gendry. Arya had already sent another raven only two days ago because, she was so worried but, that bird has not returned either. Arya tried not to panic, Gendry was probably just busy with his Lordly duties, she was sure that no harm had come to him. Arya was probably just overreacting so she dispelled the unpleasant thoughts from her mind and sought to Jon and Sansa's letters.

The steps down the rookery were much easier than the climb up. All the exercise built up her appetite, so Arya headed to the Great Hall to dine with her brothers, her good sister Meera, Ned and Justin.

Arya was strolling peacefully along the castle at Winterfell. The atmosphere did not feel right to her, she heard whispering all around and noticed that some people were eying her really strangely. She wanted to ask someone what was going on but, she barely got out a word let alone stared to long at a guard, before they uttered the words, _my lady _and bowed respectfully.

A loud piercing shriek filled the hallways and Arya immediately stiffened. She would recognize that scream anywhere; _Ned. _Arya pressed her palm to her bump, as she ran towards the direction of the scream. She hated her stupid frilly gown and her delicate shoes, as she nearly tripped three times on her path to the Great Hall.

Once she finally made it, she saw Meera embracing her daughter as Ned cried into her shoulder. Meera's eyes were red and glistening with tears but, she seemed to be pulling herself together for Ned's sake. Arya saw Justin standing stoically beside her weeping daughter. He was incredibly pale and he looked distraught. Arya quickly cornered him against the wall and grabbed him by the collar. "What did you do?" she snarled at him.

Justin was frightened by her contact, "I... My Lady... I... your..."

"Arya let him go" Meera pleaded.

"Not till he tells me what in seven hells did he do to my daughter" Arya demanded.

"Please _Arya" _Meera's voice cracked. "Please just let him go."

Arya loosed her grip on Justin and turned to faced her daughter. Her cheeks were swollen and her entire face was puffy and red. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks and she was hiccupping. "Momma. *hic* Justin didn't *hic* do anything. *hic* It's-"

"Arya" Bran's voice interrupted. "Come in please."

Arya spared one last look at her daughter, as she entered the Great Hall, following the sound of Bran's voice.

She saw him seated in the head table with his face buried in his hands. There were several guards and knights in one room, each crowded around a certain area.

"Bran" Arya called. "What's wrong? What happened?" She inquired.

Bran looked up to face her and she noticed his eyes were also red as well, fresh with tears. "C'mon." He ordered, outstretching his hands.

Arya walked up to her baby brother and he immediately wrapped his arms around her, drawing her in for a hug. "Oh Arya" he cried, "I'm so sorry, sweet sister. There was an surprise attack by the Boltons. No one knew they were even in the area. I'm so sorry."

Arya pulled away from him. "Bran, what are you talking about?" Arya asked, confused.

Bran signalled the guards with the flick of his wrist and they each took a step away from the area they were currently shielding with their bodies. Arya noticed they were covering a large white tarp, placed over a large amount of soft red pillows.

Arya slowly made her way to the tarp and noticed that it was covering an oddly shaped figure. She noticed a couple of blood stains coating the white cotton and Arya immediately gulped. The tears were already clouding her vision before she even unveiled whatever the tarp was shielding. Slowly Arya peeled away the tarp, revealing the face behind the cloth. As soon as she uncovered the face, Arya felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. It felt like all the air had been wisped away from her body and her lungs were burning with the emptiness inside of her. It felt like someone had just reached into her chest, squeezed her heart and violently ripped it away from her body. The pain hit her so strongly, pulling her into an abyss of darkness. This was much worse than watching her father get beheaded and it was much worse than discovering the truth about the Red wedding. Arya pressed her lips tightly together, trying to suppress the sobs and wails that were threatening to seep out. She carried the man's head on her lap and pressed her lips to his cold forehead. She had never lost anyone that she had loved this much before; even her father and Nymeria seemed miniscule to the man in her arms. Arya's resolve broke and she let out the most heart wrenching sobs of her life.


	38. Gendry

A/N: Okay I'd like to say I'm so sorry for the lack of updates for all of my fics and I don't want to make excuses but I am in University, taking six courses working towards my degree and working part-time so it is extremly difficult to find time to sleep, let alone write any stories.

Sorry that this chapter isn't too long but, it's just sort of a filler chapter. I know you guys are all very intrested to know who died ;)

If anybody also reads the White Walkers, I made a lot of progress w that story and am now over 8500 words in, coming close to the end but, I don't know when I'll have the oppurtunity to continue writing so I'm begging for your patience. I read fanfiction a lot and I know how much it sucks not to have you're stories updated but, I am trying as hard as I can and I will see this story to the end.

Thank you for everyone's support. I love you all :D

And now onwords to the Lost Wolf.

It took him less than a moons time to arrive at Winterfell. He did not allow time for any breaks nor rest periods but, simply rode his horse until his body protested from the lack of sleep. Even then he did not rest for too long. He had to get to Winterfell. He had to get to _Arya. _

Gendry sought no accompaniment in his journey to Winterfell; his guard would only slow him down. After all, the war was long over and there were no more dangers of walking on the King's Road. Besides, he wanted all of his men to remain with Arry if he was to leave him with the Red Woman. Lord Davos assured him that he would keep a close eye on Arry but, it did not seem like the Lady Mellisandre meant Arry any harm. In fact, she seemed to be overly affectionate towards his child; showering him with gifts and love but, Gendry did not care for her plans to sit him on the iron throne.

He wanted to take his son along. This was a time to grieve and the lad should be with his family but, Lord Davos was hesitant in leaving Storm's End without an heir. The people were already questioning Gendry's loyalty and some common folks often referred to him as Gendry Stark, behind his back. In truth they were right. Though Gendry's father had been Robert Baratheon, he had never known him nor any of his other family members aside from Stannis. His family and name meant nothing to him, he only cared for Arya and her home. It was for this reason that he had agreed to stay at Winterfell, despite Stannis' pleas for him to live at Storm's End. Even though he did not particularly care for his duty as Lord Baratheon, the last thing Gendry needed was for the people to revolt and risk another war, so reluctantly he had left Arry behind.

He had forgotten how chilly it was in Winterfell. He held his furs tighter to his body but, that did not stop him from shivering. Gendry was not made for the North. Even in the summer, the weather in Winterfell was much too cold for his liking.

The gates were open, ready to welcome him back home. When Gendry entered Winterfell, what he saw shocked him. Everyone was there waiting for him. The respected members of Bran's counsel, Bran's knights, the castle workers, the villagers and even the peasants. They were all dressed in black and bowed respectfully to Gendry, once he entered.

He saw the Tyrell banners as well. Sansa was standing in between her husband Willis Tyrell and her brother, Lord Bran. Her face was red and swollen. She held a kerchief in her hands, though her face was soiled in tears. The Tully banners were there as well, along with Lord Edmure and the Blackfish.

Gendry couldn't help but, breakdown right there. He tried choking his tears back but, that did not stop them from falling. He was grateful for everyone's support. This was one of the many things he loved about Winterfell. Though the people were separated by their names and status, everyone was like a great big family. Lord Bran cared about his people, just as his father before him. He was a just and fair ruler, always catering to his people's best interests. Gendry wanted to thank everyone for their support and prayers but, he could not bring himself to do so right now. He gave everyone a tearful glance and without any words having to be spoken, everyone knew he was trying to say thank you. Gendry descended off his horse and walked straight up to Brandon.

He stopped before his son and just stared at him. It had only been ten moons since he had last seen his boy but, Brandon looked like he aged ten years. He was much taller than he was before and his auburn hair had lost its luster, making it appear almost brown. A large scar dominated his right cheek, similar to the one Arya bore. He clasped his son's shoulder before pulling him into an embrace.

Brandon began whimpering and Gendry froze. Believe it or not, this was the first time he had ever seen Brandon cry since he was a babe. The last time Brandon cried was when he was three and he crawled into his and Arya's chambers claiming that he had a terrifying nightmare but, since then Brandon never cried. Gendry clutched onto his son tighter, refusing to let him go. He was just so thankful that he was safe and he was alive. He had bonded with all his other children but, Brandon had always been... a challenge. He tried reaching out to his son but, they never seemed to get along. The only people he and ever seen Brandon get along with was Arya and... Robb.

"Your mother?" Gendry asked. It did not take him long to notice that Arya was the only person absent. He couldn't blame her though, she would be grieving.

"In the crypts" Brandon announced. "We- We couldn't wait for you. He's already buried."

Gendry gulped. He finally let go of his son and turned to face Ned. His daughter was sobbing, clutching onto Justin's hand. He noticed his son wincing every now and then from her vice grip but, he did not pull away. As soon as Gendry stood in front of her, Ned flung herself into his arms. She buried her head in his shoulder and began sobbing. "It's not fair! It's not fair!" she sobbed. Gendry encircled his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair. Normally Ned's hair smelled of orchids and vanilla but, this time it smelled awful, like she hadn't washed it in over a moon. "I know. Things are never fair, my love."

Finally he let go of Ned and pulled Justin into an embrace. Gendry was surprised when he heard no whispers behind him. Even in Winterfell, many people would treat Justin differently because, he was a bastard but, this time no one seemed to care that he embraced his son. Slowly he walked away from his family. He meet Bran's gaze and gave him a curt nod of the head before making his way down to the crypts.

Gendry always hated the crypts, Arya came here a lot to visit her father, mother and brother's tombs but, Gendry always kept his distance. The place gave him the chills, he didn't feel comfortable around a group of dead people. Also, this area was reserved for the Starks, he always felt like an intruder for coming here.

He saw Arya hunched over a large statue and Gendry couldn't help but look at it. Made out of marble, there stood a perfect replication of his son's frame. Robb's sword was placed in front of the statue and there were fresh flowers (most likely from Highgarden) surrounding his tomb. It shouldn't have shocked him that they buried Robb in the crypts; though his last name was Baratheon and he carried the look of the Tully's, Robb was always more of a Stark than anything else.

"We should have never sent him to Riverrun" Arya announced.

Normally Gendry would have laughed. She always complained that he was too loud where she was, _quiet like a shadow. _Though now, he couldn't even find it in himself to smile.

His fists were clenched at his sides and his jaw was hard. All the sadness was now replaced with a blinding fury. "We will kill the Boltons for what they did to him. Not only did they break the peace treaty but, they also attacked Riverrun with no warning or declaration of war. It was a cowardly move."

Arya did not join in on his rage but just nodded, her back still to him. Gendry frowned, he had never seen her look so defeated. "Arya?" he called.

Arya slowly stood up and turned around to face him. Gendry could not help but gasp at the sight of her. Her hair was tangled and messy, her eyes were a bright red, her nose was runny but, that wasn't what shocked him. There she stood in a loose grey gown with her stomach swollen. She tried giving him a soft smile when she saw his shocked reaction but it looked more like a grimace than anything else.

"I wanted it to be a surprise" she admitted and then she frowned once more. "It's not fair. I feel like I had to give up a child to bring another one into this world. B-but but... I should have known. Winter is coming and it will always come." She stated quite defeated.

Gendry strode over and encircled her in his arms. She buried her face in his neck and began weeping. Gendry let his tears falls too and they wept for their son silently, _together. _


	39. Arya

She remembered when she was a little girl, she climbed up a statue at the Red Keep, waiting for her father's sentence to be announced.

She remembered watching the citizens of King's Landing booing her father, throwing stones at him and calling him the most vulgar of names. If she ever uttered one of those words back in Winterfell, she would have sure to been thrashed by her Septa.

She watched her father as he knelt on the hard stony floor. He looked so old. His body was covered in filth, his eyes were hollow and he had more wrinkles, adding years to her father's true age. Right now he looked nothing like the great, Lord Eddard of House Stark. If the Lannisters hadn't done this to him and if he still had _Ice in his hand, then no man would be booing him right now._

_She remembered feeling anger. Vowing that she would kill every bloody man, woman and child (it made no matter to her) that dared soil her father's name. She would start with the cunt that threw a stone at him, hitting him in the centre of the forehead. _

_No. She took that back, she would start with Joffery. She watched as the so called "King" made his way to the stage. His stupid Weasel-like face sneering at her father and putting on a false smile for the crowd. She wished she hadn't listened to Sansa, she wished she wouldn't have stopped Nymeria from bitting that stupid ugly head from his stupid slimy body. No matter, she would do it herself. Arya vowed to herself that Joffery would be punished for his sins. He and Ceresi. And she would ensure that she would be the one to kill them. Whoever passes the sentence swings the sword. _

_Arya grabbed the pommel of her sword, ready to strike when needed too. She was angry. There was no other word to describe it. She was angry and she wanted to kill every bloody last idiot here. She wanted to take her father and go back to Winterfell... and Sansa, she had to save Sansa too. She watched as Sansa stood on the stage, trying to stay stoic and put on a brave face. But every time someone uttered a foul word towards their father or threw another stone at him, Sansa winced. At least she wasn't brain washed by Joffery just yet, at least she was still on their side. _

_This was all his fault. Joffery's. She wanted to kill him. She wanted to run up stage, take out her Needle and plunge it into his pathetic excuse for a heart. And then... that's when it happened. "But they have the soft hearts of women. As long as I'm your king treason shall never go unpunished."_

_Arya felt her heart drop. No, no, no, this cannot be happening! She screamed to herself. But then, Joffery summoned Ser Ilyn. Just like that, all her anger disappeared and she was left with the feeling of helplessness. She pushed through the crowds, so she could run to her father. She had to get to him, she had to get to him before... But it was too late. There was nothing she could do. Yoren grabbed her and shielded her eyes from the beheading but, that didn't stop her from listening. She heard the swing of the sword that claimed her father's life, she heard the thump that his head must have made when it came into contact with the floor and she heard the cheers of the crowd. She always heard the cheers of the crowd. Every time she closed her eyes she'd see them. Joffery, Ceresi, all of them. She'd see them and she'd hear the cheers of the crowd._

_Now she just felt empty. So overcome by grief that she could do nothing but stand there and breathe. Later she would make a list. Later she would avenge her father's death. But now... now she could only grieve. It felt like someone had reached into her chest and ripped her heart out. The pain was so intense that Arya just felt like giving up. Those who fear losing have already lost. Arya knew couldn't toss in the towel, no matter how badly she wanted to give up, she couldn't. She had to kill them all._

_It was the same with Robb. She knew if anyone were to lay a hand on her children she would kill them. No questions about it. But, when she saw his lifeless body laid out in front of her, she had wept. She grieved like any mother would have grieved for the death of their child. She never knew she could feel any pain worse than the pain she felt when her father died. She didn't know it was possible to hurt more, but this hurt more. _

_Losing Robb had left her a withered old woman. It felt like her tears should have run dry by now but they didn't. A stream of endless tears still fell down her cheeks every night. She could see some grey in her hair now, though not from age but from stress. She no longer hand the energy to get out of bed, she just laid there feeling helpless. Sometimes her children would come to visit and she'd cling onto them, unwilling to let them go. And then the tears started once more._

_Her children nearly had to pry themselves off of her, when they wished to leave and Arya was too weak to fight back. It had been two moons since Robb's death and everyone seemed to accept that, everyone except for her._

_In the beginning, everyone grieved like she did. In the beginning, Ned would seek her out in her chambers to sleep with her and the two women would weep together. In the beginning, Brandon would come to her chambers, lay her head gently on his lap and stroke her hair until she stopped weeping. It was as if he was the parent and she the child but, Brandon always acted older than his age. In the beginning, Arry would send countless letters to her; talking about how much he missed and loved her, how his prayers were with Robb and he frequently inquired about the health of the rest of their family. But eventually the others moved on: Ned moved back into her own chambers, Brandon stopped coming to comfort her and Arry's letters came less frequently._

_Everyone else had moved on. Everyone else had come to terms with Robb's death. Everyone except her. _

_Even Gendry had moved past the grieving stage. Fortunately, he did not return to Storm's End just yet. Lord Davos informed him that Arry was doing a fine job as liege Lord and there was no need for Gendry to return so soon. So he stayed in Winterfell and he and Bran made battle arrangements to defeat the Botlons._

_Ever since Lord Roose Bolton passed away - from an unexpected illness - the Bolton empire was degraded until it dwindled away into nothing. Ramsay ran the Bolton name to the ground; his decisions were governed by anger and not by intelligence. The Boltons no longer had any allies but themselves and with the Tyrells, Tully's and the Reed's supporting Winterfell, the Boltons stood no chance. Though it was the Tully's that the Boltons ambushed, it was the Starks that suffered most. Good men had died in their ambush but to kill a child, that was something the North could not stand for. The Boltons stood alone in battle and were defeated easily. Half of Bolton's men were killed and the rest sent to the wall._

_Gendry had fought in this battle as well. In fact, he had only returned two days ago with Ramsay's head. Arya expected him to leave after that but, he stayed. He stayed for her._

_Arya watched Gendry as he slept. Nothing had changed, the man still could not wake up early to save his life. Her bare back was pressed to his bare chest, his arms wrapped loosely over her waist and his fingers absentmindedly stroking her swollen stomach, in his sleep. He was so warm behind her and Arya found comfort having him so close, especially because they had been apart for so long. Arya slmost went back to sleep but, suddenly she felt a warm sticky wetness in between her legs._

_"Gendry" Arya whispered, lightly elbowing him in the ribs._

_She heard Gendry grunt behind her as he roused from his sleep. "Anything the matter?" he inquired, still groggy from his nap._

_"Gendry, I'm wet." she announced quite seriously._

_Gendry's eyes popped open now and he stared at her in shock, "you're... you're what?" He stuttered, "well... alright. If you're sure..." he muttered out and then began to position himself in between her legs._

_"No stupid!" Arya chastised him, kicking him square in the chest._

_Gendry let out an "oomph" as he fell back onto the large featherbed. _

_"The baby's coming!" Arya half clarified, half shouted. _

_"Oh!" Gendry screamed, suddenly now aware of the circumstances. He looked so flustered and so nervous, like he hadn't done this three times already. "Right you stay here and I'll get the master" he instructed before bolting out the door. _

_Seeing his flustered state almost brought a smile to her lips but then her first contraction started, so Arya had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming out. That plan didn't last past her tenth contraction when she let out a whimper and pretty soon she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Having already experienced this three times (well four if you count Brandon and Robb separately), Arya still found a hard time coping with the pain. It was excruciating, each contraction hurting worse than the one before. _

_She could feel the baby coming and she gathered up her remaining energy to push as hard as she could. One push, two pushes, three- and he -or she- was out. Arya let out a breath of relief upon the final push, when she felt the baby move outside her. She was so exhausted that she didn't even hear the collective gasp from the others in the room. _

_She wanted to pass out right there but, she had to see her child first. "Gendry" she muttered but there was no reply, only silence. "Meera?" she inquired, but again she was greeted with silence. Frustrated, Arya took a deep breath and slowly pushed herself up to look at the scene before her._

_One of the handmaidens tried laying her back down but, Arya ushered her away. It was then when she saw Gendry, Master Luwin and Meera gathered around the small infant. It wasn't until Arya let out a piercing shriek that the others acknowledged her. _

_She fell back into her featherbed and began crying until she felt a pair of strong arms lift her up and cradle her. "Shh Arya, shh. Go to sleep." Gendry whispered in her ear but, Arya shook her head. How could she go to sleep when not only one but, now two of her children were dead._

**A/N: Just in case if anyone was wondering what happened, her baby was a stillborn. I know very sad but, remember Winter is Coming ;) Anyways I know I kind of fell out of this story but, now I'm getting back into it and I have a couple more ideas before I finish it off but, unfortunately you guys won't be seeing an update in a while simply because I have to attend to the White Walkers first and I have attend to school before that. Anyways thanks to everyone for the reviews/kudos/comments/favourites/followers. I would like to address this to specifically bc u cant really reply to a comment other than inboxing the reviewer but, I've read every review and I really do appreciate all of them. Thanks so much.**


	40. Chapter 40

ARRY

5 Years Later...

He was in his chambers, standing by a large window as he watched the snowflakes gently caress the soft white blanket of snow. He knew what his mother would say in this moment of time; she would warn Arry and his siblings about the harshness of winter and all the sorrows that came along with it. After all it was his mother's house words that had taught him to fear this season. _Winter is coming. _But unlike his mother, his siblings and even his father, Arry is no Stark. It is Baratheon blood that flowed through his veins and Baratheons do not fear winter. Baratheons do not fear anything. _Ours is the Fury. _

He watches the snow as it continues to fall. Arry knows this is his moment. While everyone else is distracted with the preparations for winter, Arry will strike. He will take back the lands that rightfully belonged to his grandfather. The lands that he is now entitled to.

He paddles naked back to his featherbed and lays on top of the warm sheep-skin blankets. Melisandre stirs beside him and she moves to place a gentle hand on his bare chest. Arry turns to face the Red woman and stares at her fondly, as she sleeps peacefully to his right. Fondly is the right word. That is all she is to him: a friend, a mentor but not a lover. They may fuck but that is all it means to either one of them- fucking. He respects her. He is grateful for her guidance, her knowledge. if it was not for the lady Melisandre, he would not be the man he is today. She taught him everything he knows and she inspired him to reclaim what was rightfully his; the Iron Throne. She has shaped him to be a befitting King. No longer is he the podgy, frightened child that hides behind his books. He is now Arry Baratheon, Lord of Storms End and soon he will be King Arry Baratheon, ruler of the seven kingdoms.

Technically he should not be Lord until his father's death but, his father renounced his title and handed down his Lordly duties to Arry. Though Arry loves his father, he knows the man is not capable of being a Lord. Though his father is legitimized, Arry knows he will always be the lowly bastard blacksmith. In fact, if he hadn't fallen in love with his mother, he doubted his father would have ever sought legitimization. Arry is a more suitable Lord but he will not keep this title for long. It is not his destiny to live the life of his Uncle Stannis but, rather do what his dear Uncle could not; take the Iron Throne.

He knows he is capable of achieving this. His fat has been replaced with hard muscle, he is strong, he is intelligent, he is charismatic, he is a leader and soon he will be king. He has been told that he has been misnamed. That he carries after his late uncle Robb Stark, the former King of the North. He has heard that his uncle was an intelligent man and a warrior on the battlefield. He has been told that he had extraordinary charisma and power that made men _want _to follow him. He has been told that he would have been King, if he did not let love cloud his judgement. Arry won't make the same mistakes as his uncle; he will not let a silly thing like love get in his way.

It is only a matter of time before he overthrows the Dragon Queen and takes back what is rightfully his. His grandfather should have killed the wench when he had a chance and now she sits on the Iron Throne. She sits on _his _throne. One dragon alone, is difficult to defeat and three dragons make the task near impossible. But her dragons lack control, discipline. Dragons are not invincible, they have been defeated before and will be defeated again.

Arry has already gathered up his bannermen and plans to overthrow the Queen. He has rallied men in the South; men who still believe Robert was their rightful King. The Brotherhood without Banners - a group of outlaws - has been his primary support for rallying troops. _When _he becomes King, he will ensure their status is upgraded to knighthood. With the support of the Brotherhood and the other Southern houses, his number already surpasses that of the Dragon Queen's unsullied and the Dorthraki army.

Arry wisely left the North out of his plan. He knows his parents would not approve of his ambitions but, they will be thankful once he takes the Iron Throne. He will not make the North an independent nation but, he will grant his family and Winterfell with the highest prestige one can bestow upon a land. If Brandon still desires to be a knight, he will name his brother head of the Kingsguard. If not, he would make a befitting Lord of Storms End.

Arry is ready to play the Game of Thrones and he is ready to win.

"Your Grace" Melisandre calls softly as she rouses from her sleep. She stretches and lets the blankets that were once covering her, fall to her waist. Her plump teats are revealed and her nipples are still red and raw. He can see the bite marks on them, from when he marked her last night.

Desire floods through him and he roughly pins her below him and swiftly enters her. She is not as tight as he would have liked- as they fucked plenty of times throughout the night - but she is warm, wet and ready for his cock.

He is thrusting his hips feverishly against hers, their skin slapping as his cock buries itself in her warm cunt. She archers her back, causing her teats to press against his chest. She grips his shoulders for support as she rises her hips up to meet his rough and haphazard thrusts. Her long, sharp fingernails dig into his back and he grunts from the action. The pain does not bother him though, as she is writhing and moaning beneath him. He moves his hands to roughly squeeze her breasts, pinching each nipple in turn. Suddenly, she clenches around him and that is all it takes to drive him over the edge. A few more thrusts and he spills his seed inside of her.

He pulls out of her and moves to his back, not wanting to crush her with his weight. They are both panting in an attempt to regain their breaths. She recovers quickly and gets straight down to business.

"The Tyrell's have offered little Alona to be you're Queen." Melisandre states.

Arry thinks about his cousin. The daughter of Willas and Sansa Tyrell. He remembers her heart shaped face with her bouncy auburn curls and emerald green eyes. The last time he had seen her, she was but a child but now she is now a woman flowered, befit to be a Queen. Arry scoffs and dismisses the thought, "she will never be my Queen" he states confidently.

"Highgarden is a powerful ally. It would be wise to win them from Daenerys while we still have the chance." Melisandre states.

Arry shakes his head, "the bloody bastards carry no honour. They have not spilled blood like all the other houses. The Tyrell's just float to whichever house has power and suck on them like vile leeches. If an enemy comes, threatening to overturn me when I am King, I rather have loyal bannermen by my side, not power hungry traitors that _might _help me win this war."

Melisandre knows that Arry needs the support of Highgarden, to help him win the battle against the Dragon Queen but, she holds her tongue. The once sweet little Stark child has now turned into a true Baratheon. And like a true Baratheon, he carries the same Baratheon temper."The Dornish?" Melisandre supplements.

Arry shakes his head, "Trust a viper over a leech? Not a chance."

"You have to marry someone, your Grace" Melsiandre informs.

Arry ponders this thought for a moment. "Very well my lady but, we shall discuss my future wife after I take the throne."

With that Arry gets out of bed and silently dresses. He can feel Melisandre's ruby red eyes boring into him as he dons on his breeches, undershirt and tunic. When he is dressed, Arry promptly leaves his chambers and heads towards the rookery. The rookery is empty with the exception of a old man who works as a messenger and a thousand ravens to keep Arry company.

He grabs a roll of parchment and a quill and begins writing his letter.

"Your Grace, shall I send off the letter for you?" the messenger asks, as Arry is sealing the parchment, with the Stag emblem.

"No need" Arry replies, as he grabs his letter and makes his way down to the Great Hall. Court was meant to start two turns ago and Arry knows he has kept his people waiting. He is happy to see that Lord Davos is waiting for him with his son Devan by his side.

"Devan, I need you to deliver this message for me" Arry states as he hands the younger man the parchment.

"Your Grace" Lord Davos interrupts, "why not just send a raven?"

"Because my Lord, the winter will be harsh soon and I shall not rely on a bird to deliver a message of utmost importance. Besides, I would like to keep this matter confidential and I need to be sure that no eyes read this message with the exception of the one person, who was intended to read it." Arry commands.

"Yes your grace" Devan responds, as he bows to Arry, "and whom may I ask, is to receive this message."

"You are to head for Winterfell" Arry responds, "that message goes to my brother, Brandon Baratheon and him alone. Not a soul, not Lord Bran, nor my father are to know the contents of this letter. Is that understood?"

"Yes, your grace" Devan bows again.

"Good. Now take as many of my bannermen as you need and set forth for Winterfell immediately." Arry commands.

Devan bows again and exits the Great Hall.

"Now" Arry begins, "let us resume court."


End file.
